Welcome to the Universe
by Jaywalker666
Summary: Jensen Ackles hat bei Dreharbeiten zu Supernatural einen folgenschweren Unfall... Er findet sich plötzlich in einer Welt wieder, die er so normalerweise nur von seinem wöchentlichen Skript für eine Fernsehshow namens Supernatural kennt. Ist alles nur ein Traum... oder doch bittere Realität?
1. Fallen

**Kapitel 1: Fallen  
**

* * *

**THEN**

Jensen war schon immer ein Schauspieler gewesen, der seine Stunts gerne selbst machte. Es gehörte nun mal seiner Meinung nach zu seiner Arbeit dazu. Es verlieh ihm das Gefühl mit seiner Spielfigur eins zu werden, und zugegeben erfüllte es ihn mit Stolz eine solch anspruchsvolle Szene, vor denen manch andere Schauspielkollegen sich gedrückt hätten, mit

Bravur zu meistern!

Jedoch…

In diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich, dass er ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben seine verdammte Klappe gehalten, seinen beschissenen Stolz beiseite gepackt und seinem Double diese Szene überlassen hätte.

So wie es jeder andere Schauspielkollege getan hätte!

Der Faustschlag kam wie aus dem Nichts…

Plötzlich und unerwartet!  
Er gehörte zu dem durch und durch choreographierten Kampf dazu, ein Leichtes also dem Schlag auszuweichen, und trotzdem war Jensen alles andere als vorbereitet darauf gewesen.

Nur für eine kleine Sekunde waren seine Gedanken abgeschweift… Ein kleiner Moment der Unachtsamkeit, der ihm nun zum Verhängnis wurde.

Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst, als sich die Faust ungebremst in seinen Magen bohrte.

Das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen wollte ihm nicht so recht über die Lippen kommen und klang eher nach einem kläglichen Wimmern.

Vollkommen Dean-unwürdig….

Sein Supernatural Charakter hätte sich für diesen zugegeben recht unmännlichen Laut wahrscheinlich in Grund und Boden geschämt, aber das war momentan Jensens geringste Sorge.

Durch die Wucht des Schlages, stolperte er ein paar Schritte zurück.

Seine Hände krallten sich in dem dunklen T-Shirt, das er als Dean trug, fest.

Er versuchte seinen rebellierenden Magen, der sich anfühlte als würde er versuchen seine Speiseröhre heraufzuklettern, zu beruhigen, wodurch er nur am Rande die entsetzten Schreie seiner Arbeitskollegen mitbekam. Seine Füße verloren plötzlich den Halt und er kippte wie in einer schlechten Komödie nach hinten um.

„Oh mein Gott… JENSEN!"

„Pass auf!"

Sowohl der stämmige Stuntman, der ihm gerade einen gehörigen Schlag verpasst hatte, als auch Jared, der das alles mit großen Augen mit verfolgt hatte, schienen aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen und setzten sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung.

Zu einer anderen Zeit hätte er ihre entgleisten Gesichtsausdrücke wahrscheinlich zum totlachen gefunden, jedoch war er sich sicher, dass er gerade mindestens genauso entsetzt aussah wie die beiden.

Das würde wohl der einzige Moment sein, in dem Jensen einmal dankbar für die übertrieben langen Beine seines Co-Stars war, aber zu irgendwas mussten die ja endlich mal gut sein.

Jared war nämlich ein Ticken schneller bei ihm als der Stuntman, dessen Namen ihm im Moment partout nicht einfallen wollte.

Verzweifelt griff der Jüngere nach Deans altbekannter Lederjacke, die Jensen über dem dunklen T-Shirt trug, allerdings rutschten Jareds glitschigen Finger von dem Stoff ab.

Nein… !

Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!

Wieso mussten sie auch immer von oben bis unten mit Kunstblut beschmiert werden?

Die Augen des Größeren weiteten sich panisch während seine ausgestreckten Hände nichts mehr zu fassen bekamen außer kühler Abendluft.

Vielleicht hätte Jensen einfach nur nach Jareds Händen oder gar denen des Stuntmans greifen müssen, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern, aber sein Körper schien ihm momentan einfach nicht Gefolge leisten zu wollen.

Und so ruderten seine Arme nutzlos durch die Luft in einem zum Scheitern verurteilten Versuch sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden.

Innerhalb von weniger Sekunden hatte sich das Alles abgespielt, allerdings kam es Jensen wie in Zeitlupe vor, als seine Füße völlig den Boden unter sich verloren und er rückwärts nach hinten ins Nichts stürzte.

Das Flachdach auf dem sie gerade gedreht hatten war nicht hoch.

Ein paar Meter… nichts weiter… und auf einer Seite müssten sowieso Matten bereit liegen, da der Stuntman eigentlich derjenige hätte sein sollen, der sich hier Hals über Kopf in die Tiefe stürzte.

Alles nur halb so schlimm…

Alles nur halb so schlimm!

Zumindest redete sich Jensen das gerade ein, als sein Magen bei dem freien Fall ein weiteres Mal rebellierte.

„JENSEN!"

Jareds lauter Schrei drang nicht einmal mehr an seine Ohren.

Die Lippen des Jüngeren bewegten sich zwar und formten seinen Namen, aber es schien kein Laut zu ihm durchzudringen.

Das Einzige was er vernahm war ein lautes Splittern und einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken als er durch das Glasdach des kleineren Nebengebäudes hindurch fiel, wodurch ihm auch schlagartig bewusst wurde von welcher Gebäudeseite er gerade gestürzt war.

Die falsche Seite…

Eindeutig die VERFLUCHTE, FALSCHE Seite!

Konnte heute denn gar nichts gut gehen?

Rote Glasscherben fielen nun mit ihm gemeinsam zu Boden.

Jensen erinnerte sich daran, wie ein paar Bühnenbildner vor wenigen Stunden noch auf das Dach des Nebengebäudes riesige okkulte Symbole gepinselt hatten, und wie aufwendig das Ganze gewesen war.

Tja… anscheinend hatte er die komplette Arbeit soeben in Millisekunden zunichte gemacht.

Viel mehr Zeit blieb Jensen allerdings nicht, sich weitere Gedanken über das bescheuerte Bühnenbild zu machen, da er plötzlich mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden aufkam.

Eine Staubwolke wurde dadurch in die Luft gewirbelt.

Zumindest hatte er in dem einen Punkt Recht gehabt: der Sturz war nicht allzu tief gewesen.

Aber das war momentan ein eher beschissener Trostpreis!

Der stechende Schmerz in seinem Rücken und Magen erschein ihm mit einem Mal lachhaft, als er durch einen viel Qualvolleren ersetzt wurde, der sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Jensen war jedoch noch geistesgegenwärtig genug seine Arme schützend über sein Gesicht zu legen, als die Glassplitter auf ihn nieder prasselten.

Stöhnend versuchte er Luft zu holen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelingen wollte.

Seine Lungen fühlten sich an, als hätte jemand eine eiserne Faust um sie gelegt und fest zugedrückt, so dass darin kein Sauerstoff mehr Platz haben konnte.

Erschöpft ließ er die Arme sinken, da ihm schlicht und einfach die Kraft fehlte sie weiter über seinem Kopf zu halten.

Verzweifelt versuchte er erneut Luft zu holen, vergeblich…

Langsam aber sicher breiteten sich schwarze Flecken vor seinen Augen aus und das konnte definitiv nichts Gutes verheißen.

Soweit er sich momentan in seiner beschissenen Lage zurückerinnern konnte, war Sauerstoff ein essenziell wichtiger Bestandteil fürs Überleben.

Und wenn er diesen nicht bald bekam, dann…

Jensen wollte den Gedanken gar nicht erst zu Ende führen.

Panik machte sich allmählich in seinem Inneren breit, während er es riskierte sich ein wenig aufzurichten.

Vielleicht wurde es ja so besser?

Aber auch das wollte nicht so klappen, wie er sich das vorstellte.

Seine Arme, auf die er sich abgestützt hatte, zitterten so stark als wären sie aus einer Art wackeligem Gelee und nicht aus Knochen, Fleisch und Blut.

In seinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen, was dazu führte dass sich zu der Panik eine gehörige Portion Übelkeit dazu gesellte, aber das war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste.

Seine Beine wollten sich partout nicht bewegen, egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte.

Als er seinen Blick nach unten wandern ließ, konnte er in dem Halbdunkel, das in dem leerstehenden Gebäude herrschte, nicht sonderlich viel erkennen.

Jedoch reichte es aus um die große Glasscherbe ausmachen zu können, die da wo sie sich momentan befand, mit Sicherheit nicht hingehörte!

Verdammt…

Jensen kniff die Augen zusammen, während ein leises Keuchen über seine Lippen kam, als seine Arme ihm endgültig ihren Dienst versagten.

Mit einem dumpfen Schlag landete er wieder auf dem vermoderten Holzboden.

Jetzt war wohl der Zeitpunkt gekommen in richtige, wahrhaftige Panik zu verfallen!

Die besagte Glasscherbe hatte sich nämlich tief in seinen Oberschenkel gebohrt, jedoch konnte er weder die dazugehörigen Schmerzen, noch das warme Blut, das langsam aber sicher über die Innenseite seines Beines lief, spüren.

Das war nicht gut!

Das war GAR nicht gut!

Seine Lungen wollten immer noch keinen Sauerstoff aufnehmen, wodurch sich sein Kopf mittlerweile wie in Watte eingepackt anfühlte.

Die Flecken vor seinen Augen begannen unangenehm zu tanzen und vertrieben schließlich die letzten klaren Stellen in seinem Blickfeld bis Jensen in vollkommener Schwärze versunken war.

tbc...


	2. The Fantasy

**Kapitel 2: The Fantasy**

* * *

**NOW**

„… schon… Komm schon! Wach auf!"  
Nur langsam und wie aus weiter Ferne drangen die Worte zu Jensen durch.

Sein Kopf füllte sich an, als wäre er mit einer wabernden Masse gefüllt, während er sich verzweifelt versuchte daran zu erinnern, was passiert war und wo er sich gerade befand.

Vielleicht hätte es genügt einfach die Augen aufzuschlagen, aber irgendwie fühlten sich seine Augenlider so verdammt schwer an, dass selbst diese kleine Bewegung ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war.

Nachdem er irritiert festgestellt hatte, dass er auf irgendetwas Hartem auf dem Rücken lag, richtete Jensen sich ein klein wenig auf.

Zumindest probierte er es, Jedoch schien sein Körper plötzlich in Flammen aufzugehen.

Ein leises Keuchen kam ihm über die Lippen, als jede noch so kleine Körperzelle gegen die Bewegung rebellierte.

„Hey… langsam!"  
Erst jetzt wurde Jensen bewusst, dass warme, beruhigende Hände sich auf seine Schultern gelegt hatten und ihn sanft wieder zurück auf den Boden drückten.

„Alles okay bei dir?"  
Jensens Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er versuchte sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, WAS hier eigentlich gerade abging, oder vielmehr weshalb er hier gerade mit höllischen Schmerzen auf dem Boden lag.

Vorsichtig blinzelte er ein wenig, wartete bis seine Augen nicht mehr ganz so verschwommen sahen und starrte schließlich an eine zerstörte Glasdecke, die den Blick auf einen klaren Nachthimmel frei gab.

Es war so als hätte jemand einen Schleier von seinem Gesicht gezogen, ganz so als würde sich ein dichter Nebel lösen…

Die Erinnerungen an den missglückten Stunt und den darauffolgenden Sturz prasselten auf ihn ein, was dazu führte dass ihm regelrecht schwindelig wurde.

„Was zum…"  
Jensen wäre beinahe bei dem Klang seiner Stimme zusammengezuckt.

Ein trockenes Krächzen, kaum verständlich, mehr kam nicht über seine Lippen, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sich sein Hals wie Schmirgelpapier anfühlte.

Sein Blick wanderte zur Seite und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er endlich erkannte zu wem die beruhigenden Hände an seinen Schultern gehörten.

Er schluckte einmal trocken, ehe er erneut zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Jared?!"

Dieses Mal klang er schon ein wenig mehr wie ein menschliches Wesen, allerdings warf ihm sein Co-Star nur einen unverständlichen Blick zu, was scheinbar darauf hindeutete, dass man ihn nach wie vor nicht verstehen konnte.

„Versuch einfach ruhig liegen zu bleiben!"

Das war alles, was Jensen als Antwort bekam, ehe sich der Größere ein Stück weiter über ihn beugte.

Jensens Blick verfolgte jede Bewegung seines Kollegen und blieb schließlich an dem großen Glassplitter in seinem Oberschenkel hängen.

Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als Jareds Hände nach der Scherbe griffen und er den Anschein machte, als wollte er sie heraus ziehen.

„Woah… W…. Warte!"

Entsetzt starrte Jensen in die Augen seines Freundes, der ihn ein wenig ungeduldig und abgehetzt ansah.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach…"

Am liebsten hätte Jensen mit seinen Händen nach unten gedeutet, aber die gehorchten ihm leider immer noch nicht hundertprozentig, weshalb ein durchdringender Blick reichen musste.

Die Augenbrauen des Jüngeren wanderten ein Stück nach oben, sonst ließ allerdings nichts darauf schließen, dass es alles andere als normal war, dass Jared hier gerade dabei war einen verdammten, riesigen Glassplitter aus seinem Oberschenkel zu ziehen.

„Hey… beruhige dich… ich weiß, was ich mache!"  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte Jensen ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf den Lippen gehabt, als Jared ihm einen seiner patentierten Sam-Blicke zuwarf.

Was zur Hölle war hier nur gerade los?  
„Du tust gerade so, als wäre das das erste Mal, dass ich dich…"  
Weiter konnte er Jareds Stimme nicht mehr verstehen, da sie durch einen lauten Schrei überschattet wurde.

Der Glassplitter wurde mit einem Ruck aus seinem Oberschenkel entfernt und Jareds Hände pressten sich augenblicklich auf die stark blutende Wunde, die nun zum Vorschein gekommen war.

Erst jetzt wurde Jensen bewusst, dass der laute Schrei von ihm selbst gekommen war.

Ein brennender Schmerz ging von seinem Oberschenkel aus und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich jetzt darüber freuen sollte, dass er anscheinend doch noch Gefühl in seinen Beinen hatte und nicht gelähmt war oder lieber losheulen sollte, weil er noch nie in seinem Leben solch unerträgliche Qualen verspürt hatte.

„Scheiße nochmal, Jared… Hast du sie noch alle? Du verdammter Mistkerl…"

Vorerst gab er sich erst einmal mit wüsten Beschimpfungen zufrieden, allerdings zitterte seine Stimme so stark, dass den Worten jegliche Schärfe fehlte.

Jared warf ihm nur wieder einen dieser verwirrten Blicke zu, ganz so als würde Jensen versuchen sich mit ihm auf Chinesisch zu unterhalten.

Zugegeben, sonst war es auch nicht unbedingt Jensens Art so viel zu fluchen, aber das waren außergewöhnliche Umstände und die verlangten eindeutig außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen zur Bewältigung und Verarbeitung.

Schließlich machte der Größere sich daran mit einer beängstigenden Routine die blutende Wunde mit einem Stück Stoff, das offensichtlich einmal ein kariertes Hemd aus Sams Garderobe gewesen war, zu verbinden.

„Der Schnitt ist viel zu tief, wir müssen das auf jeden Fall noch nähen, aber… Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt, bevor sie uns gefunden haben. Eines ist sicher… wir sollten es lieber nicht darauf anlegen entdeckt zu werden und von hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden!", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er einen letzten Knoten in den Stoff machte, so dass Jensen ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Zischen von sich gab.

„Na los… komm schon… hoch mit dir!"  
Wieder legten sich warme Hände an seine Schultern. Jedoch halfen sie ihm anders als beim letzten Mal dabei sich aufzurichten, was dazu führte dass Jensens Welt plötzlich zur Seite zu kippen schien.

„Verdammt…"

Wieso hatte Jared es denn so eilig?  
Konnte er nicht einfach die verdammten Sanitäter, die immer am Set mit dabei waren herholen?

Keuchend kam Jensen mit der Hilfe des jüngeren Mannes auf die Beine, allerdings wäre er ohne dessen Unterstützung augenblicklich wieder eingeknickt.

Fast sein ganzes Gewicht lehnte auf seinem Co-Star, der sich einen von Jensens Arme um den Hals geschlungen und seinen eigenen Arm um die Hüfte des Älteren gelegt hatte, weshalb er sich ein Stück weit nach unten beugen musste.

Irgendwie wirkte sein Freund so… anders...

Unruhig, angespannt…

Ganz so als wäre der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihm her… Noch dazu dieses Gerede, dass sie von hier verschwinden mussten…

„Alter… Ist alles… in Ordnung mit dir?"

Eigentlich sollte Jared das ja wohl ihn fragen und nicht umgekehrt!  
Aber… der Jüngere sah fast schon panisch aus, weshalb Jensen gar nicht anders konnte.

„Klar…", Jared gab ein Schnauben von sich, „Die übliche Ordnung! Du weist schon… Werwölfe, Vampire, Geister, Dämonen… Momentan vor allem Dämonen! Und jetzt beweg dich endlich!"

„Ich… hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wovon du redest…Jared… was zur Hölle ist hier eigentlich los?"

Werwölfe? Vampire? Geister? Dämonen?!  
Hatte sich Jared am Wochenende zu viel von ihrer eigenen Fernsehshow reingezogen?

Jensen versuchte einen Blick auf das Seitenprofil des Jüngeren zu werfen, allerdings waren vor seinen Augen schon wieder diese nervigen, dunklen Flecken aufgetaucht.

Jedoch glaubte er den gleichen ungläubigen, verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen zu haben, wie vorhin.

„Bist du sicher, dass mit DIR alles in Ordnung ist? Hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen, oder was ist los? Und wieso nennst du mich eigentlich die ganze Zeit Jared?"

Jensens Augenbrauen zogen sich irritiert zusammen.

Gerade als er zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, ob Jared nicht derjenige war, der sich hier den Kopf gestoßen hatte – wie konnte man bitteschön sonst seinen eigenen Namen vergessen? – tauchte wie aus dem Nichts eine dunkelgekleidete Gestalt vor ihnen auf.

Erschrocken zuckte Jensen zusammen, was dazu führte, dass die beiden Männer ein wenig strauchelten ehe Jared ihr Gewicht so weit verlagert hatte, dass sie wieder einen festen Stand unter den Füßen hatten.

Ungläubig weiteten sich Jensens Augen, als sich die ominöse Gestalt als der Stuntman entpuppte, der ihn vor kurzem noch ausversehen vom Dach gestoßen hatte.

Allerdings schien nun eine unerklärliche, dunkle Aura von ihrem Arbeitskollegen auszugehen.

Bei näherem Hinsehen meinte er sogar tiefschwarze Augen bei ihm ausmachen zu können, ganz so wie… Dämonenaugen?!

Langsam aber sicher zweifelte Jensen doch an seinem Verstand!

„Sieh einer an…. Wenn das nicht die Winchesters sind!"

Jensen hatte nicht einmal die Zeit sich über die Worte zu wundern, da er hilflos mit ansehen musste, wie Jared an die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert wurde.

Augenblicklich knickten Jensens Beine unter seinem eigenen Körpergewicht ein und er fand sich auf dem staubigen Boden wieder, keine zwei Meter von dem dunklen, glänzenden Blutfleck entfernt, der darauf hindeutete wo er noch vor wenigen Minuten gelegen hatte.

Vor seinem Blickfeld tauchten zwei schwarze Lederschuhe auf und Jensen schaffte es nicht einmal seinen Kopf so weit zu drehen, dass er mehr erkennen konnte.

Allerdings erledigte der Stuntman – Mat… Mark… Michael? Er wusste immer noch nicht wie er eigentlich hieß – diese Aufgabe für ihn, da sich einer der Lederschuhe unsanft in seine Schulter bohrte und ihn auf den Rücken drehte.

„So schön es auch ist dich hier zu sehen Winchester, aber ich muss unser Treffen leider ein wenig abkürzen!"

Mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen und gottverdammten schwarzen Augen funkelte der…. Dämon? – Jensen wollte immer noch nicht so recht glauben, was er da gerade mit seinen eigenen Augen sah – ihn von oben herab an.

Der Schuh wanderte von seiner Schulter, über seine Brust hinunter, bis er sich schließlich in seinen lädierten Oberschenkel bohrte.

Jensen schnappte nach Luft, als Lichtblitze vor seinen Augen auftauchten und eine ungeahnte Schmerzenswelle durch seinen Körper zuckte.

„Dean! DEAN!"

Jareds Stimme klang verzweifelt und wütend zugleich.

Hatte er ihn wirklich gerade Dean genannt, oder spielten seine Sinne ihm gerade einen Streich?

Und der Stuntmandämon – dämonische Stuntman… amoklaufende Stuntman, ja das klang besser – hatte sie mit Winchesters betitelt.

Kurz überlegte Jensen, ob sie nicht gerade eine Szene drehten und er das irgendwie noch nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Aber für eine ordentliche Szene fehlten hier eindeutig die Scheinwerfer, Mikrofone und vor allem die Kameras!

Wo waren die verdammten Kameras?

Der Schuh des amoklaufenden Stuntmans presste sich schließlich auf seinen Hals und schnürte ihm die Sauerstoffzufuhr ab.

Nach Luft schnappend starrte Jensen in die schwarzen Augen über sich.

Das musste ein Traum sein…

Ein beschissener Traum.  
Er lag wahrscheinlich immer noch bewusstlos in diesem leerstehenden Gebäude und hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung und träumte gerade irgendeinen absoluten Schwachsinn.

Allerdings fühlte sich hier alles, vor allem die Schmerzen, gerade so real an, dass Jensen an dieser Theorie einfach zweifeln musste.

Er schaffte es irgendwie seine Arme zu heben und krallte seine Finger in den feinen Stoff der Anzughose, die der Dämon – scheiß auf Amokläufer… das war eindeutig ein DÄMON!? – trug.

„DEAN! Verdammt! Lass ihn in Ruhe du Mistkerl!"  
„Na na na… keine Sorge. Zu dir komme ich gleich. Aber erst muss ich diese kleine Kakerlake noch zertreten."  
Ein dunkles Lachen erfüllte den ganzen Raum, eines von dieser Sorte, die einem einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen konnte.

Jensen wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als endlich aufzuwachen, als das Gelächter genauso plötzlich wieder verstummte, wie es begonnen hatte und in ein ungesund klingendes Gurgeln überging.

Mit Entsetzen musste er mit ansehen, wie die Augen des Stuntmans zu leuchten begannen und er seinen Mund schließlich zu einem letzten stummen Schrei aufriss ehe er leblos zur Seite kippte.

Vollkommen verängstigt starrte Jensen nach oben und hoffte, dass das alles nur irgendein dummer Scherz war, den sich seine Arbeitskollegen da gerade am Set erlaubten.

Zugegeben, ein sehr makaberer Scherz, für den er sie später bestimmt alle anzeigen würde, aber immer noch besser als zu glauben, dass das hier Realität wäre.

Sein Retter, wenn man den dunkelhaarigen Mann, der sich soeben über ihn beugte denn so nennen konnte, legte den Kopf leicht schräg und bedachte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

„Hallo Dean…"  
Jensens Augenbrauen wanderten fassungslos ein Stück nach oben.

Das war eindeutig Misha… und irgendwie war er es auch nicht…

Er konnte es selbst nicht erklären, aber…

Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass der ältere Mann gerade in seiner lachhaften – zumindest Jensens Meinung nach, wenn man den ganzen pubertierenden Mädchen Glauben schenken würde, dann war sexy wohl das treffendere Wort – Castiel-Grabes-Stimme zu ihm sprach und ihn mit diesem komischen, starren Blick bedachte.

Schließlich tauchte auch noch Jareds Gesicht vor seinen Augen auf, warf ihm einen dieser mitleidigen Hundeblicke zu und wandte sich schließlich an Misha.

„Danke Cas… Das war echt in letzter Sekunde."

Er schenkte dem kleineren Mann ein kurzes Lächeln, das allerdings vollkommen ignoriert wurde.

Misha starrte nur weiterhin Jensen an, was diesem zunehmend unangenehm wurde.

„Dean?"

Wieder diese bescheuerte Grabesstimme.

Langsam aber sicher spürte er, wie sich eine unbändige Wut in seinem Inneren zusammenbraute.

Wenn ihn jetzt noch einmal jemand so nannte, dann konnte er für Nichts mehr garantieren.

„Okay Leute… das ist echt nicht mehr lustig!"

Sein Blick wanderte von Jared, über Misha zu dem verdammt nochmal leblos wirkenden Stuntman neben ihm und blieb schließlich wieder an Jared hängen.

„Ha ha… was haben wir alle gelacht… Aber könnt ihr jetzt bitte mit diesem Irrsinn aufhören. Ich bin gerade von einem verfluchten Dach gefallen, ich habe höllische Schmerzen, ein gottverdammter Glassplitter war bis eben noch in meinem Oberschenkel gesteckt und dank dir Jared, der es ja nicht abwarten konnte den Splitter rauszuziehen, blute ich scheiße nochmal gerade wie ein abgestochenes Schwein!"

Wenn er sich nicht wieder beruhigte, würde er noch hyperventilieren und so zwang sich Jensen dazu ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen.  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wurde für seinen Gefühlsausbruch von Jared nur mit einem verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck belohnt.

Mishas Augenbrauen zogen sich lediglich zusammen, so dass kleine Falten auf seiner Stirn entstanden.

Er sah so aus, als versuchte er mit seinem Blick nun nicht mehr nur Jensen anzustarren, sondern vielmehr durch ihn hindurch zu schauen.

Wie eine Art Röntgenblick.

Die Hand des Dunkelhaarigen wanderte langsam zu Jensens linker Schulter, ganz so als müsste er sich davon überzeugen, dass er real war.

Scheinbar war er mit dem, was er da fühlte nicht sonderlich zufrieden, zumindest zog er die Hand nach einer kurzen Berührung augenblicklich wieder zurück, ganz so als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Jared hatte unterdessen Jensens Worte gekonnt ignoriert, nachdem er scheinbar nicht wirklich schlau aus ihnen geworden war.

Zumindest murmelte er irgendetwas von „Kopf gestoßen" und „Geisterkrankheit" vor sich hin und wollte sich lieber daran machen dem Älteren erneut aufzuhelfen.

Allerdings wurde er bei dem Versuch von Misha aufgehalten, der nach seinem Handgelenk griff und leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sam… warte!"  
„Cas?"

„Er ist es nicht…"

Sowohl Jensen als auch Jared… Sam… – er musste echt eine gewaltige Gehirnerschütterung haben – starrten den Dunkelhaarigen verwirrt an.  
„Das ist nicht Dean!"

tbc...


	3. Attack

**Kapitel 3: Attack**

* * *

**NOW**

Jensen rollte genervt mit den Augen.

Das hatte aber auch lange genug gedauert.

„Natürlich bin ich NICHT Dean… genauso wenig wie du Sam…", sein Blick wanderte zu Jared und blieb schlussendlich bei Misha hängen, „oder du, Gott bewahre, ein Engel namens Castiel bist! Wenn du nämlich einer wärst, dann wäre mein Verlangen nach einem Krankenhaus inklusive massig Schmerzmitteln im Moment nicht ganz so groß. Scheiße nochmal… Entweder sagt ihr mir jetzt, dass das alles ein Witz ist oder ich will einfach nur aus diesem bescheuerten Traum aufwachen!"  
Er wollte es definitiv nicht wahr haben, dass er es hier wirklich mit „Sam" und „Cas" zu tun haben sollte.

Das würde bedeuten, dass er endgültig den Verstand verloren hatte.

Jareds Blick verdüsterte sich bei Jensens Worten zunehmend.

Wenn das hier nicht Dean war, er aber genauso aussah, dann…

Er griff an seine Hüfte und ein langes silbernes Messer kam zum Vorschein, das auch sogleich seinen Weg an den Hals des Älteren fand.

„Woah… Warte…"  
Jensen ließ zitternd die Luft aus seinen Lungen und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen.

Er konnte nur allzu deutlich den kalten Stahl an seinem Hals spüren und als er trocken schluckte, fürchtete er sich davor aufgeschlitzt zu wurde.

Das ging langsam aber sicher echt zu weit!

„Wer bist du? Oder eher… WAS bist du?"

Die Stimme des Größeren glich mehr einem tiefen Knurren.

Ein wutentbrannter Ausdruck lag mittlerweile auf seinem Gesicht, ganz so als könnte er es nicht fassen, dass man ihn so hinters Licht geführt hatte.

Zu dem Messer gesellte sich schließlich auch eine Hand dazu, Finger bohrten sich unangenehm in Jensens Schulter und pinnten ihn auf dem Boden fest, was dazu führte, dass ein leises, angsterfülltes Keuchen von ihm zu hören war.

Jareds Gesicht verzog sich zu einer missbilligenden Fratze.

Wie hatte er sich nur so täuschen lassen können?

Wenn man es wusste, war es nur allzu deutlich, dass das hier nie und nimmer sein Bruder sein konnte.

Er sah vielleicht so aus wie er, aber das ganze Verhalten…

Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

„Formwandler!"

Sam – das konnte einfach nicht mehr Jared sein, egal wie sehr Jensen sich das auch einreden wollte – spie das Wort mit so viel Abscheu aus, dass Jensen verängstigt zusammen zuckte.

„Wo ist Dean? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

Es schien so, als wäre der Größere kurz davor ihm hier die Kehle durchzuschneiden, nur um dann festzustellen, dass Jensen definitiv KEIN Formwandler war.

Allerdings wurde dieses Vorhaben Engel sei Dank ein weiteres Mal von Cas – wenn das hier Sam war, dann musste das ja wohl notgedrungen Castiel sein – unterbrochen.

„Nein… Er ist kein Formwandler…"  
Jensen glaubte fast so etwas wie Fassungslosigkeit in den blauen Augen gesehen zu haben, aber die Gefühlsregung war so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht war.

„Er ist nur ein Mensch!"  
„Aber… wie…"  
Cas schüttelte ein weiteres Mal leicht den Kopf und gebot Sam somit still zu sein.

Der durchdringende Blick des Engels löste sich endlich von Jensen, als er den Kopf mit einem Ruck in Richtung Tür drehte.

„Keine Zeit… Es kommen noch mehr!"

Wie auf Kommando tauchten plötzlich zwei weitere Gestalten auf.

Sie sahen aus wie normale Menschen, wenn man einmal von den schwarzen, glänzenden Augen und ihren zu Fratzen verzogenen Gesichtern absah.

Noch mehr Dämonen…

Das hatte gerade noch gefehlt.

Jensen bekam nur am Rande mit, wie das Messer von seinem Hals verschwand, als Sam sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete.

Castiel war von seiner Seite komplett verschwunden, als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst, was nicht unbedingt zu seiner Beruhigung beitrug.

Hatte sich der Engel ernsthaft aus dem Staub gemacht?

Vorsichtig und so langsam wie möglich stützte Jensen sich auf seine Arme ab und rutschte ein wenig nach hinten.

Das Letzte, was er wollte, war die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, da er das ungute Gefühlt hatte, dass ihm dieses Mal niemand zur Hilfe kommen würde, wenn er in die Schussbahn geraten würde.

Das war echt ein einziger Alptraum!

Sam stürzte sich unterdessen auf einen der beiden Männer, das Messer nach wie vor in der rechten Hand.

Zwar wich der Dämon einem Seitenhieb aus, allerdings brachte der Jäger ihn mit einem gezielten Faustschlag in das Gesicht zum Taumeln.

Fluchend stolperte der Dämon einige Schritte zurück und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden.

Sam gab ihm jedoch gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit dazu, da er ihm mit voller Wucht gegen das rechte Knie trat, so dass der Mann komplett einknickte.

Leider war das Messer in seiner Hand nicht die Wunderwaffe von Ruby, durch die sie schon so viele Dämonen getötet hatten – besagtes Messer hatte Dean… wo auch immer sein Bruder sich jetzt gerade befand – aber es reichte immer noch um einen Dämon vorrübergehend außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Sam rammte das Messer in die Schulter des Mannes, stemmte sich gegen ihn, so dass der Mann gegen die Wand sackte. Mit einem Ruck zog der Jäger das Messer wieder hervor und sah mit an wie der Dämon zur Seite rutschte und komplett auf dem Boden zum Liegen kam.

Sam musste sich wohl oder übel mit einem Exorzismusspruch zufrieden geben.

Um den zweiten Dämon machte Sam sich erst einmal keine Gedanken, wusste er doch, dass Castiel sich um ihn kümmern würde.

Zwar sollte er darin Recht behalten, da der Engel gerade hinter dem anderen Mann, der wohlgemerkt gerade einen Versuch starten wollte, Sam unschädlich zu machen, auftauchte und ihm die Hand auf den Kopf auflegte um ihn auszulöschen.

Allerdings bemerkte so keiner der beiden den dritten Dämon – dieses Mal eine Frau – der plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts hinter Sam auftauchte.

Jensens Augen weiteten sich.

Weder Sam noch Castiel machten den Anschein, irgendetwas gegen die Besessene zu unternehmen.

Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, rief Jensen dem großgewachsenen Jäger eine laute Warnung zu.

„SAMMY! PASS AUF!"

Es war wie aus einem Skript, eine Szene, die sie gerade drehten, weshalb ihm der Name des fiktiven Charakters automatisch über die Lippen kam.

Augenblicklich wirbelte Sam herum, allerdings war er einen kleinen Tick zu langsam gewesen.

Die Frau stürzte sich auf ihn und verhinderte somit dass Sam mit dem Exorzismus anfangen konnte, was dazu führte dass sich der besessene Mann schwer atmend wieder auf die Beine kämpfen konnte.

Seine Hand schnellte nach vorne und griff nach Sams Arm, den er augenblicklich schmerzhaft verdrehte.

Das Messer glitt dem Jäger aus den Fingern und wurde galant von der Dämonenfrau aufgefangen.

Entsetzt starrte Jensen auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot.

Castiel war nach wie vor mit dem dritten Dämon beschäftigt, der sich heftig wehrte.

Scheinbar reichte die Kraft des Engels nicht ganz aus.

So würde er Sam niemals rechtzeitig zu Hilfe kommen können.

Die Frau hob ihren Arm, bereit die Brust des Jägers mit dem Messer zu durchbohren.

„Nein!"  
Jensen kniff die Augen zu, nicht dazu in der Lage sich das mit anzusehen.

Er wartete auf den Schmerzensschrei, oder auf ein Keuchen, ein Gurgeln... irgendwas…

Allerdings war es schlussendlich nicht Sam, der laut aufschrie, sondern vielmehr eine weibliche Stimme.

Vorsichtig öffnete der Schauspieler seine Augen.

Viel erkennen konnte er nicht.

Der Blick auf Sam und die beiden Dämonen wurde durch einen breiten Rücken verdeckt, jedoch glaubte er ein flackerndes Licht zu sehen, ehe die Frau zur Seite gestoßen wurde.

Eine große Stichverletzung war mitten auf ihrer Brust zu sehen, aus der sich nun langsam rotes Blut auf ihrer hellen Bluse ausbreitete.

Der zweite Dämon wurde herumgewirbelt, so dass er Jensen direkt in die Augen sehen konnte, bevor die glänzende Spitze eines Messers durch den Bauch des Mannes zum Vorschein kam.

Ein blitzendes Licht erhellte den Körper, dann sackte auch er regungslos auf den Boden.

Erst hatte Jensen gedacht, dass Sam sich vielleicht befreit und die beiden Dämonen doch noch erledigt hatte, oder dass Castiel ihm zur Hilfe gekommen war.

Der Engel stand jedoch schwer atmend einige Meter entfernt, zu seinen Füßen lag der dritte Dämon.

Jensens Blick schnellte wieder zurück auf Sam, der keuchend an der Wand lehnte und mittlerweile von einem etwas kleineren Mann gestützt wurde.

Aber…

Was…

Fassungslos starrte Jensen nach vorne.

Sein Mund stand ein Stück offen und es war so als hätte er verlernt zu atmen.

So musste es sich wohl anfühlen, wenn man bereit war sich freiwillig in die Irrenanstalt einweisen zu lassen.

Die Männer mit den weißen Turnschuhen hätten definitiv ihre Freude an ihm.

Sams Retter wischte gerade das blutige Messer an seiner Jacke ab.

Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es dem anderen Jäger gut ging, wandte er sich schließlich um und blieb augenblicklich wie angewurzelt stehen.

Jensen schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Das waren eindeutig die gleichen… nein… seine eigenen Augen, wenn auch mit einem härteren Ausdruck, ganz so als hätten sie schon zu viel Grausames in zu kurzer Zeit gesehen…

Sie starrten ihn argwöhnisch an und die Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben.

Alles… von den Haaren, bis zu den Füßen.

Es war als würde er in einen Spiegel sehen.

Der Name kam nur ganz leise über Jensens Lippen, aber der Angesprochene, der locker als sein Zwillingsbruder durchgehen konnte, hatte ihn scheinbar trotzdem gehört, da ein ungläubiger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschien.

„Dean…"

* * *

tbc...

Chili loves you

Vielen Dank für deine Reviews ^^  
Ich hoffe ja wirklich, dass ich dich hier mit meiner deutschen FF nicht enttäusche, wenn du dich denn schon dazu überwindest dir etwas Deutsches anzutun xD Also ich muss sagen, ich lese Englisches ehrlich gesagt auch lieber, aber...  
Naja... Hoffentlich gefällts dir auch weiterhin ^.~


	4. Was it a Dream?

**Kapitel 4: Was it a Dream?**

* * *

**NOW**

„Dean…"

Jensen hatte nur noch einen Gedanken.

Das war nun eindeutig der richtige Zeitpunkt, um aus diesem verwirrenden Traum aufzuwachen.

Eigentlich hatte er ja gedacht, dass ihn hier nichts mehr überraschen konnte.

Jared, der sich als Sam entpuppte und seiner Meinung nach eine verdammt miese Erste Hilfe leistete.

Stuntmänner, die von irgendwelchen Dämonen besessen waren und Misha, der meinte er müsste sich Flügelchen anschnallen und einen auf Engel des Herrn machen.

Alles recht und schön…

Aber plötzlich sich selbst, oder vielmehr Dean-verdammt-noch-mal-das-ist-eine-erfundene-Person-Winchester gegenüber zu stehen, das setzte alldem definitiv die Krönung auf.

Es schien so, als würde sein Wunsch aufzuwachen wirklich in Erfüllung gehen.

Die Schmerzen in seinem Oberschenkel waren so gut wie verschwunden, sein Kopf fühlte sich an als wäre er in Watte eingebettet und er konnte die Stimmen der beiden Winchester Brüder, die gestikulierend aufeinander einredeten nicht mehr wirklich wahrnehmen.

Es war so als würde er den letzten Akt eines Filmes mit verfolgen, kurz bevor man den Abspann zu sehen bekam.

Langsam aber sicher wurde alles ausgeblendet.

Die epische Hintergrundmusik, die in diesem Traum wirklich zu kurz gekommen war, die Stimmen, die einen gelungenen letzten Dialog zu Ende brachten und schließlich auch das Bild.

Die Gesichter vor seinen Augen verschwammen und wurden zu einem undeutlichen Farbklecks.

Es übermannte ihn so plötzlich und unverhofft, dass Jensens Herz einen Aussetzer machte und schließlich in doppeltem Tempo weiterschlug, ganz so als wollte es den ausgelassenen Herzschlag wieder ausgleichen.

Ein Schauer ging durch den Körper des Schauspielers.

Obwohl alles darauf hindeutete, dass er sich auf dem besten Weg befand, endlich aufzuwachen, überkam ihn das erschreckende Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Sein Blick wanderte über die verschwommene Gestalt von Castiel, der einer Statue gleich neben ihm stand und von unten ungewöhnlich groß wirkte.

Immerhin saß Jensen nach wie vor mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnend auf dem Boden.

Schließlich wanderten seine Augen über die Gesichter von Sam und Dean.

Die beiden knieten mittlerweile neben ihm und schienen drängend auf ihn einzureden, allerdings verstand er kein Wort von dem, was sie zu ihm sagten.

Schließlich blieb sein Blick an seinen eigenen Beinen hängen.

Es war zwar vollkommen unscharf, aber die Farbe schien alles zu dominieren.

Rot…

So viel…

Rot…

Der Druckverband den Sam angelegt hatte, hatte sich scheinbar gelöst. Der Stoff, seine Jeans, der Boden… einfach alles war klebrig, feucht und glänzte in dem schummrigen Licht.

Unter seinen Beinen hatte sich ein kleiner See gebildet.

Panisch weiteten sich Jensens Augen, jedoch änderte das nichts an der Unschärfe.

„… hey, kannst du mich…"

Jemand berührte ihn unsanft an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn, jedoch konnte er nicht einmal mehr sagen, um wen es sich dabei handelte.

„… schon… darfst… nicht einschlafen…"

Es waren nur einzelne Wortfetzen, die zu ihm durchdrangen.

Wie konnte man sich nur so täuschen?

Er war keinesfalls dabei aufzuwachen, sonder vielmehr kurz davor einzuschlafen… und das wohl für immer.

Etwas klatschte dumpf und Jensens Kopf ruckte mit einem Mal zur Seite.

Anscheinend versuchte jemand ihn mit allen Mitteln davor zu bewahren einzuschlafen, jedoch half alles nichts.

Die Stimmen verstummten mit einem mal komplett, vor seinen Augen breitete sich eine undurchdringliche Schwärze aus.  
So fühlte es sich also an zu sterben.

* * *

**THEN**

Mit einem lauten Keuchen zuckte der Mann zusammen und schreckte aus seinem Traum auf.

Seine Atmung ging hektisch und flach und er hatte das bedrückende Gefühl, die Luft in seinen Lungen würde nicht ausreichen.

Er zwang sich dazu ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen.

Besser…

Viel besser…

Langsam setzte er sich auf, so dass die Zeitschrift, die auf seinem Bauch lag, flatternd auf dem Boden landete.

Das Sofa gab ein ächzendes Geräusch von sich, als sich das Gewicht des Mannes nicht mehr gleichmäßig verteilte.

Diese verfluchten Kopfschmerzen!

Wie er sie hasste, jedoch waren sie nicht wegzudenken, zumindest wenn er wieder einen dieser bescheuerten Träume hatte.

Und dieser Traum… der hatte alles übertroffen, was er bis dorthin gesehen hatte.

Immerhin wusste er inzwischen, dass seine Träume eher Visionen der Wirklichkeit waren.

Wie war es also möglich, dass…?

Kopfschüttelnd verdrängte er die Gedanken.

Nicht jetzt.

Er würde sich noch früh genug darüber den Kopf zerbrechen können.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen fuhr er sich durch die Haare und stützte seine Arme auf seinen Knien ab um sein Gesicht mit den Händen zu bedecken.

Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen nur sein lauter Atem das Wohnzimmer erfüllte.

Schließlich seufzte der Mann resignierend, griff mit einer zitternden Hand nach der Schnapsflasche, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand und leider nur noch zu einem Viertel gefüllt war.

Er machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe das Glas, das unberührt daneben stand zu benutzen, sondern setzte direkt zu einem großen Schluck aus der Flasche an.

Der hochprozentige Alkohol brannte in seinem Hals, allerdings war er schon so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass es ihn mit einer wohltuenden Wärme erfüllte.

Ein lautes Flattern, das plötzlich die Stille durchbrach, ließ ihn zusammenzucken und führte dazu, dass er sich an der braunen Flüssigkeit verschluckte.

Die Flasche glitt ihm bei einem Hustenanfall aus den Fingern und verteilte ihren Inhalt auf dem Teppichboden ehe sie unter den Wohnzimmertisch rollte und aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand.

„Du hast es gesehen!"

Das Husten verstummte abrupt, als der Mann sich hektisch aufrichtete und hinter sich blickte.

Im Türrahmen stand der Ursprung des lauten Flatterns.

Eigentlich hatte er damit ja schon gerechnet, immerhin bekam er in den letzten Tagen des Öfteren diesen ungebetenen Besuch.

Trotzdem weiteten sich die Augen des Mannes und er machte einen unsicheren Schritt zurück, wurde jedoch von der Tischkante die sich in seine Knie bohrte gestoppt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie…"

Er kam gar nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, da er mit einem Fingerzeig tadelnd zum Schweigen gebracht wurde.

Unweigerlich fühlte er sich wie ein kleines Kind, das man unverhofft beim Lügen erwischt hatte.

„Natürlich hast du alles gesehen! Es wird also wirklich funktionieren…"

Die große Gestalt kam langsam näher und ließ sich schließlich in einem der Sessel nieder.

Nachdem er sich in dem weichen Polster zurück gelehnt hatte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen aus.

Alleine dieser Anblick jagte einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken des Mannes, der seinen Besucher keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

So ein falsches Lächeln…

Das brachte wirklich nur einer zustande.

„Du wirst es für mich aufschreiben."

Das war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl, weshalb er nicht den geringsten Anstand machte sich dagegen zu sträuben.

Das würde eh zu nichts führen. So viel hatte er mittlerweile schon dazu gelernt.

„Immerhin bist du der Prophet!"

Chuck zuckte leicht zusammen.

Es war ihm nach wie vor unangenehm, wenn er so genannt wurde.

Vor allem, wenn ER ihn so nannte.

Bei ihm klang es immer so, als wäre der auserwählte Prophet zu sein ein Geschenk des Himmels auf das man stolz sein sollte.

Dabei war diese verdammte Gabe das genaue Gegenteil…

Es war wie eine Fahrt mit einer Achterbahn.

Am Anfang sah es vielleicht so aus, als würde man gen Himmel schweben, aber wenn man erst einmal oben ankam, dann musste man leider feststellen, dass es sich doch nur um eine Freifahrt zur Hölle handelte...

* * *

**IN BETWEEN**

_Der Raum war steril._

_Viel zu steril._

_Wenn man ihn betrat, dann überkam einen augenblicklich das Gefühl, dass man sich hier niemals wohl fühlen konnte._

_Die Wände waren karg und leer, die Vorhänge eintönig weiß, genauso wie alles andere hier._

_Da halfen auch die vielen Blumensträuße auf dem kleinen Tisch nichts, der in der hintersten Ecke stand und nicht weiter beachtet wurde._

_Vielleicht bildete er sich das alles auch nur ein._

_Wer war schon gerne hier und fühlte sich dabei wohl?_

Er jedenfalls nicht.

_Und sie… _

_Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an der jungen Frau hängen._

_Sie auch nicht._

_Das leise Weinen war mittlerweile verstummt._

_Es waren einfach keine Tränen mehr übrig, die sie hätte vergießen können._

_Fast wünschte er sich die leisen, schluchzenden Laute zurück._

_Der Anblick, wie sie mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Stuhl saß, dabei so verloren und verzweifelt aussah und nur noch vor sich hin starrte war viel schlimmer._

_Ihre Finger umklammerten die blasse Hand, die reglos auf dem weißen Bettlaken ruhte, als wäre das ihr letzter Rettungsanker._

„_Bitte…"  
Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass er sie fast nicht verstand._

_Er wusste ganz genau, um was sie hier bat, wünschte er sich doch im Moment genau das Selbe, wie sie. _

_Und so erwischte er sich dabei, wie er dieses eine Wort, das momentan so viel für sie bedeutete leise mit ihr gemeinsam sagte._

„_Bitte!"_

* * *

**NOW**

Jensen öffnete langsam die Augen und starrte auf eine weiße Wolkendecke.

Was… zum?

War das der Himmel?

Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als würde Blei durch seine Adern fließen.

Seine Glieder waren schwer, so als würde eine unbekannte Kraft ihn in einen weichen Untergrund drücken, um zu verhindern, dass er aufstand.

Alles war taub.

Einzig seine rechte Hand kribbelte unangenehm, ganz so als hätte vor wenigen Augenblicken noch jemand seine Finger fest zusammengedrückt.

Irritiert blinzelte der Mann.

Die weiße Wolkendecke verschwamm vor seinen Augen und entpuppte sich schließlich als Zimmerdecke.

Doch nicht tot…

War er vielleicht endlich aufgewacht?

Vorsichtig versuchte Jensen seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, was ihm unter Anstrengung auch gelang.

Kahle Wände… Alles in weiß gehalten…

Neben seinem Bett stand ein einzelner Stuhl, der jedoch leer war.

Allerdings hatte er das Gefühl, dass hier vor kurzem noch jemand gesessen hatte.

„_Bitte!"_

Die Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf wieder.

Er war sich sicher, dass er sie kannte, jedoch klang sie so weit entfernt und leise, dass es schwer war, sie zuzuordnen.

Zudem war niemand hier in diesem Raum, der zu ihm hätte sprechen können.

Zumindest glaubte er das.

Als er jedoch seinen Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen ließ, blieb er unweigerlich an einem weiteren Stuhl hängen, der in der Ecke stand und der alles andere als leer war.

„Sieh einer an. Dornröschen ist endlich aus seinem tiefen Schlaf erwacht.

Und das ganz ohne einen Kuss vom Märchenprinzen!"

Jensens Augen weiteten sich fassungslos.

Aber…

Das… durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Dean!"

Die vorwurfsvolle Stimme kam von der Tür und entpuppte sich als Sam, der gerade mit zwei dampfenden Bechern Kaffee – zumindest vermutete Jensen das – den Raum betrat.

Der größere Mann bedachte seinen Bruder mit einem mahnenden Blick, was allerdings mit einem Augenrollen gekonnt ignoriert wurde.

Seufzend trat Sam schließlich ganz ein, durchschritt das kleine Zimmer und reichte dem älteren Mann einen der beiden Pappbecher, ehe er sich Jensen zuwandte.

Der konnte nicht anders, als ungläubig zurück zu starren.

Seine Augen wanderten zwischen den beiden Winchester Brüdern hin und her und blieben schließlich an Dean hängen.

Wenn er hier war… dann war der große Kerl nicht Jared, sondern Sam.

Das bedeutete wiederum, dass dieser Alptraum noch kein Ende zu nehmen schien.

Großartig…

Jensens Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben, als Sam näher an ihn heran trat und sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett setzte.

Kurz flammte das Bild vor seinen Augen auf, dass der Größere die ganze Zeit neben ihm gesessen und seine Hand gehalten hatte, worüber er innerlich nur den Kopf schütteln konnte.

Manchmal hatte er wirklich eine blühende Fantasie, wofür ihn manche beneideten.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Jensen runzelte ein wenig die Stirn.

Jetzt da Sam ihn darauf angesprochen hatte…

Er fühlte sich wirklich ausgesprochen gut, wenn er einmal von den schweren Gliedern und der Müdigkeit absah.

Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner rechten Hand und er konnte nur allzu deutlich die Infusion erkennen, die man ihm scheinbar gesetzt hatte als er weggetreten war.

Jensen beschlich das Gefühl, dass es sich bei der klaren Flüssigkeit, die über einen Tropf hinweg in seinen Körper gelangte um eine wohl dosierte Menge an Schmerzmitteln handeln musste.

Ansonsten würde es ihm wohl niemals den Umständen entsprechend so gut gehen.

Die Winchesters hatten ihn also tatsächlich in ein Krankenhaus gebracht.

Das war zumindest die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung, die er aus dem Ganzen hier ziehen konnte.

„Gut… denke ich…"

Es war eine verspätete Antwort, aber immer noch besser als gar keine.

Seine Stimme klang ein wenig heiser und tiefer als sonst, weshalb Jensen sich leise räusperte.

Sam schenkte ihm ein mitleidiges Lächeln und griff nach einer Wasserflasche, die auf einem kleinen Beistelltischchen neben dem Bett stand.

Nachdem er seinen eigenen Kaffeebecher darauf abgestellt hatte, machte er sich daran das Glas, das neben der Flasche bereit stand, mit der klaren Flüssigkeit zu füllen.

Vorsichtig half er Jensen dabei, sich in dem Bett aufzurichten und ein paar Schlucke von dem kühlen Wasser zu sich zu nehmen.

Eines musste man dem jüngeren Winchester lassen.

Wenn es darum ging, einen kranken Jensen zu bemuttern, machte er seinem Freund Jared gehörig Konkurrenz.

„Danke…"

Seine Stimme klang schon um einiges besser.

Sam nickte ihm zu und stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch, ehe er sich in dem Stuhl zurück lehnte und Jensen mit einem nachdenklichen Blick musterte.

Oh je…

Das bedeutete nichts Gutes…

„Wir müssen reden!"

* * *

tbc...

an Chili loves you

Also Deans Auftauchen ist KEIN Wunschdenken...  
Soweit kann ich dich schon mal beruhigen ^^Freut mich, wenn ich dich mit zwei von denen glücklich machen kann... auch wenn es ein mal Jensen und einmal Dean ist xD


	5. Closer to the Edge

**Kapitel 5: Closer to the Edge**

* * *

**NOW**

„Ich bin kein Formwandler, Dämon oder sonst irgendwas Übernatürliches…

Ich bin einfach nur ein Schauspieler…"

Seufzend fuhr sich Jensen durch die Haare und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Kissen in seinem Rücken.

Es kam ihm so vor, als würde er seit Stunden ein und denselben Satz von sich geben.

Sam, der nach wie vor neben ihm auf dem Stuhl saß, bedachte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

Es war der gleiche Ausdruck den Jared immer aufsetzte, wenn sie eine dieser Verhörszenen drehten in denen die Winchester Brüder in die Rollen von FBI Agenten schlüpften.

Für Jensen war es ein komisches Gefühl sich diesem Blick auf einmal selbst gegenüber zu sehen.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich mittlerweile so an, als würde jemand mit einem Messer darin herum bohren, um im hintersten Eck den Rest seines Verstands zu suchen.

„Nun ja… Alles schön und gut, aber… das Ganze klingt einfach ein wenig zu verrückt… selbst für unsere Verhältnisse."

Dean trat neben seinen Bruder.

Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er dieser ganzen Schauspiel-TV-Geschichte kein Wort glaubte.

Jensen konnte ihm das nicht einmal verübeln – immerhin war es einfach nur… verrückt – allerdings wusste er auch, was die beiden Winchester Brüder schon alles durchgemacht hatten.

Da sollte ein plötzlich auftauchender Klon eigentlich keine große Überraschung mehr sein.

„Verrückter als freiwillig ein Leben lang verdammte Monster zu jagen?"

Jensens Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben, als er die beiden Männer herausfordernd ansah.

Deans Kopf neigte sich leicht zur Seite, während er Jensen musterte und über seine Lippen zuckte der Anflug eines Grinsens.

„Touché!"

Sam seufzte leise, als er sich nach vorne lehnte und seine Unterarme auf seine Knie abstützte.

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und auf seiner Stirn zeichneten sich erste Fältchen ab, die Jared auch immer bekam, wenn er ungewöhnlich nachdenklich wurde.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Jensen bemerkte, dass die Haarlänge von Sam definitiv nicht mit der seines Schauspielkollegens übereinstimmte.

Eigentlich müssten die Haare doch länger sein…

Aber wahrscheinlich bevorzugte der ‚echte' Sam Winchester – wenn er den jungen Mann, der vor ihm saß wirklich so nennen durfte – einen regelmäßigeren Besuch bei einem Friseur als ein gewisser Padalecki.

Wahrscheinlich war Sam auch nicht mal annähernd so stolz auf seine Haarpracht, wie besagter Padalecki.

Schließlich riss ihn die Stimme des jüngeren Winchesters aus seinen abstrusen Gedanken.

„Nehmen wir einmal an, dass du die Wahrheit sagst…"

Hallo?

Was für einen Grund hätte er schon sich solch einen Blödsinn AUSZUDENKEN?  
Jensen wollte schon ein Schnauben von sich geben, allerdings ließ ihm Sam gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit dazu.

„Das würde bedeuten, dass du aus einer Art Parallelwelt kommst, in der unser Leben eine Fernsehsendung ist…"

Dean gab ein Murren von sich und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, ganz so als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Der Drehbuchautor heißt nicht zufällig Chuck Shurley, oder?"

Sam ignorierte den Kommentar seines Bruders und lehnte sich noch ein Stück weiter nach vorne, ohne Jensen aus den Augen zu lassen.

„… und du bist der Schauspieler, der die Rolle von Dean übernommen hat. Deshalb weist du auch so viel über übernatürliche Wesen. Du weist, wer wir sind und was wir tun…"

Jensen nickte stumm.

Natürlich wusste er, wen er da vor sich hatte.

Die Winchesters…

Sie waren mittlerweile schon seit Jahren ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens und nicht mehr weg zu denken. Er hatte sich noch nie mit Charakteren so sehr auseinandergesetzt wie mit denen von Supernatural.

Vor allem mit Dean und Sam.

Es war so, als würde er sie in und auswendig kennen, was die Sache nicht gerade weniger unbehaglich machte, ihnen leibhaftig gegenüber zu stehen.

„Aber… wie bist du dann bitte hier gelandet?"

„Es war ein Unfall…"

Jensen hatte die Worte noch nicht einmal ganz ausgesprochen, da wusste er schon wie bescheuert das klingen musste.

Dean gab wie zur Bestätigung ein leises Schnauben von sich und stützte sich auf der Armlehne des Stuhls ab auf dem Sam saß.

„Was du nicht sagst…"

Der Jäger bedachte ihn mit einem spöttischen Blick, jedoch ließ sich Jensen nicht weiter davon beirren.

Es war als würde er in einen Spiegel sehen und wer ließ sich schon von seinem Spiegelbild verhöhnen?  
Er bestimmt nicht.

Der Schauspieler atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und begann schließlich von dem fehlgeschlagenen Stunt bis hin zu seinem Sturz von dem Dach zu erzählen.

„Als du wieder zu dir gekommen bist, da dachtest du, ich wäre dein Kollege. Das erklärt auch, weshalb du mich die ganze Zeit Jared genannt hast…."

„Jared?"

Deans Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben und sein Blick heftete sich fragend an Jensen.

„Ja… Der Schauspieler, der die Rolle von Sam spielt. Jared Padalecki. Ich dachte…"

Weiter kam Jensen allerdings nicht, da Dean ein Geräusch von sich gab, das eine Mischung aus Husten und Lachen war.

Die grünen Augen des Jägers strahlten ein amüsiertes Funkeln aus, als er sich seinem jüngeren Bruder zu wandte.

„Ha… Ich wusste schon immer, dass du ausländisches Blut in dir hast."

„Dean…"

„Jared Padalecki und Jensen Ackles… Und du bist dir sicher, dass das keine Künstlernamen sind? In deiner Welt haben sie es echt nicht so mit den Namen, oder? Was ist mit Bobby? Heißt der etwa Elton John?"

„Dean!"

Ein ungläubiger Gesichtsausdruck machte sich bei Jensen breit, während er mit ansah, wie Dean sich vergeblich das Lachen verkneifen musste.

Sam versuchte seinen Bruder zum Schweigen zu bringen, hatte allerdings eher weniger Erfolg und gab schließlich mit einem Kopfschütteln auf.

Jensen wurde von Dean durchdringend angestarrt.

Anscheinend erwartete er wirklich eine Antwort und würde nicht eher Ruhe geben, bevor er zufrieden gestellt war.

„Ähm… nein… sein Name ist Jim Beaver."

Einen kurzen Moment war das Krankenzimmer still, ehe Dean ein leises Grunzen von sich gab, als er ein weiteres Mal versuchte das Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Jim, Jensen und Jared? Das soll wohl ein Witz sein! Wenn du mich fragst, klingt das wie ein billiger Abklatsch von Tick, Trick und Track!"

„Dean… Halt die Klappe!"

Sam hatte sich in dem Stuhl umgedreht und starrte seinen Bruder mit einem seiner patentierten ‚Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufhörst, dann garantiere ich für nichts mehr' Blicken an.

Dean löste seine Hände von der Stuhllehne und hob entwaffnend die Arme an.

„Schon gut… schon gut… elender Spielverderber…"

Der belustigte Ausdruck wich aus dem Gesicht des älteren Winchester und wurde durch einen weitaus Ernsteren abgelöst.

„Na gut… zurück auf Anfang…

Du erwähntest vorhin irgendwelche okkulten Symbole, die sich auf dem Dach durch das du gestürzt bist, befanden, richtig? Du kannst dich nicht zufällig daran erinnern, wie sie aussahen?"

* * *

**THEN**

Chuck starrte wie gebannt auf den blinkenden Cursor.

Er hatte ein Word Dokument geöffnet, seine Finger lagen auf der Tastatur, jedoch schaffte er es einfach nicht die vielen Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf herum schwirrten in Worte zu fassen.

Die weiße Seite, die ihm schier über den Bildschirm seines Laptops entgegen leuchtete, war die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum.

Lange Schatten zeichneten sich auf den Wänden ab.

Einzig Chucks Gesicht erstrahlte in einem übernatürlichen weiß und verlieh ihm das Aussehen eines Geistes oder Untoten.

Sein ungebetener Gast war schon vor Stunden verschwunden.

Er blieb nie sonderlich lange, jedoch reichten diese kurzen Besuche schon aus um Chuck aufs Neue einzuschüchtern.

Erst wenn er sicher war, wieder alleine zu sein, konnte der auserwählte Prophet wieder frei durchatmen und sich wenn auch widerwillig seiner Aufgabe widmen.

Jedoch hatte ihn heute seine Kreativität im Stich gelassen und somit dazu geführt, dass Chuck noch nichts niedergeschrieben hatte.

Der Cursor blinkte ihm weiterhin hämisch entgegen, als wäre es seine Bestimmung den Mann durch sein ständiges verschwinden und wieder auftauchen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Frustriert wandte er sich von dem Laptop ab und starrte auf einen Stapel bedruckter Blätter.

Die neuste Entwicklung, die diese Geschichte nahm, machte ihm Angst, versetzte ihn schier in Panik, allerdings konnte er nichts unternehmen… nichts ausrichten, um es zu verhindern.

Was war er schon?  
Er war nur der Prophet…

Seine Aufgabe bestand darin zu beobachten und alles niederzuschreiben.

Zu mehr konnte man ihn nicht gebrauchen.

Chuck stützte die Ellbogen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Nachdem er ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet und die Panik, die sich in seinem Inneren breit machen wollte zurückgedrängt hatte, richtete er sich wieder auf.

Sein Blick fiel auf sein Handy, das neben dem Laptop lag und nur darauf wartete von ihm benutzt zu werden.

Sollte er wirklich?  
Seine Hand zuckte leicht.

Er hatte die Nummern von ihnen gespeichert.

Ein kleiner Anruf…

Eine kleine SMS…

Er könnte die Geschichte verändern, wenn er ihnen helfen würde...

Er könnte…

Seine Finger berührten fast schon das Mobiltelefon, jedoch griff er schließlich daran vorbei und umklammerte den Bleistift, der daneben lag.

Er war ein Feigling…

Mit der anderen Hand schob er den Laptop ein wenig nach hinten und zog stattdessen einen Block zu sich heran.

Er hatte nie gedacht, dass er ein sonderlich guter Zeichner war.

Seit er sich allerdings mit diesen verdammten Visionen herum schlagen musste, entdeckte er an sich immer mehr neue Talente.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, ein paar feine Bleistiftstriche und schon war das weiße Blatt gefüllt mit einer Reihe von verschlungenen Symbolen.

Er wusste jetzt schon, dass sein Besucher, wenn er das nächste Mal auftauchen würde äußerst zufrieden mit ihm sein würde.

Jedoch war das nicht unbedingt ein beruhigender Gedanke.

* * *

**NOW**

„Sam hat Recht!"

Castiel ließ den kleinen Block sinken und starrte die beiden Winchesters mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick an.

„Das ist eindeutig Henochisch."

Sam nahm dem Engel den Notizblock ab und besah sich die Symbole, die Jensen vor wenigen Minuten aufgezeichnet hatte ein weiteres Mal.

Der Schauspieler hatte ein wirklich gutes fotografisches Gedächtnis.

Ein anderer hätte sich diese komplizierten Zeichen wohl niemals so genau merken können.

Schon gar nicht, wenn man gerade dabei war von einem Dach zu stürzen.

Das musste man dem Mann wirklich hoch anrechnen.

„Und was bedeutet es?"

Dean trat ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere.

Sie standen gemeinsam auf dem Flur des Krankenhauses, da Jensen gerade eine weitere Untersuchung über sich ergehen lassen musste und somit keine Besucher erlaubt waren.

Gerade als Castiel zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, trat die Krankenschwester gemeinsam mit dem behandelnden Arzt aus dem Zimmer heraus und schloss leise die Türe hinter sich.

Der Mann in dem weißen Kittel nickte den drei Männern nur leicht zu und wandte sich von ihnen ab, die Krankenschwester blieb allerdings mit einem kleinen Lächeln vor ihnen stehen.

„Ihr Zwillingsbruder ist wirklich hart im Nehmen."

Die ältere Frau bedachte Dean mit einem aufmunternden Blick und bekam somit zum Glück nicht mit, wie Castiel zu einem irritierten Widerspruch ansetzen wollte, den Sam gerade noch unterbinden konnte.

„Ihm geht es schon deutlich besser. Dr. Martin hat ihm noch etwas zur Beruhigung gegeben. Er schläft jetzt.

Ich weiß wie gerne Sie bei ihm bleiben wollen, jedoch muss ich leider darauf bestehen, dass Sie sich an die Besuchszeiten halten, die jetzt leider vorbei sind.

Dr. Martin denkt, dass ihr Bruder mit genügend Schlaf und Ruhe in den nächsten Tagen entlassen werden kann. Sie können also momentan nicht mehr für ihn machen. Gehen Sie nach Hause. Ich denke es war eh schon ein anstrengender Tag für Sie."

Die Frau nickte ihnen zu und wandte sich in Richtung Stationsempfang, blieb jedoch nach ein paar Schritten stehen, als sie merkte, dass die Männer keine Anstalten machten ihr zu folgen.

„Nun kommen Sie schon!"

Widerwillig folgten ihr die Drei und wurden schließlich von ihr sogar bis zum Aufzug geleitet.

Nachdem sich die Metalltüre mit einem Klicken geschlossen hatte, wandte Dean sich wieder dem Engel zu und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Also… was bedeuten diese verdammten Symbole?"

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Castiel zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

Seine Augen hatten sich ein Stück geweitet, als sich der Aufzug in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

Scheinbar war für ihn diese Art der Fortbewegung als nicht sonderlich sicher eingestuft worden.

Da bevorzugte er sogar noch Deans Auto…

Der Engel ließ die Anzeige, auf der die Zahlen langsam wie eine Art Countdown ineinander übergingen, nicht aus den Augen, selbst als er mit Dean sprach.

„Es ist wie eine Formel… Ich habe so etwas vorher noch nie gesehen. Ich weiß nicht genau wofür sie stehen soll. Jedoch habe ich eine Ahnung… Ich denke… es ist eine Art Schlüssel."

„Schlüssel? Wofür?"

Ein lautes Klingeln verkündete, dass sie sich im Erdgeschoss befanden.

Castiels Blick löste sich endlich von der Anzeige und er wandte sich schließlich den beiden Menschen zu, die ihn abwartend musterten.

„Ich weiß es nicht…"

Dean rollte mit den Augen.

Natürlich… wäre ja sonst auch zu einfach gewesen.

Während sie durch die fast leere Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses gingen, machte Sam ein Foto von den Symbolen, die Jensen ihnen aufgezeichnet hatte und schickte Bobby eine Mail.

Vielleicht konnte ihnen der ältere Jäger ja behilflich sein.

Wenn jemand über etwas Bescheid wusste, oder einen Weg fand an Informationen zu gelangen, dann war es Bobby.

Als sie bei dem schwarzen Chevrolet Impala angekommen waren, rechnete Dean eigentlich fest damit, dass Castiel verschwinden würde, so wie er es immer tat.

Jedoch wurde er eines Besseren belehrt.

Nachdem er sich auf die Fahrerseite gesetzt und einen Blick in den Rückspiegel geworfen hatte, zuckte er leicht zusammen als er das Spiegelbild des Engels, der auf der Rückbank Platz genommen hatte, sehen konnte.

Deans Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben und auch Sam, der nun neben ihm saß warf einen irritierten Blick nach hinten, zuckte jedoch schließlich mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder nach vorne.

„Also gut… Fassen wir noch einmal zusammen. Diese Symbole sind eindeutig henochisch und dienen als eine Art Formel, jedoch wissen wir noch nicht für was… Wahrscheinlich ist es eine Art Schlüssel… um… etwas zu öffnen. So etwas wie ein Tor vielleicht?"

Dean startete den Motor, während sein Bruder vor sich hin murmelte.

Das plötzliche, laute Geräusch verschluckte fast die Worte des jüngeren Mannes, der daraufhin seine Stimme ein wenig anhob.

Castiel lehnte sich nach vorne, obwohl sich Dean eigentlich sicher war, dass der Engel Sam auch mit Leichtigkeit über einen Orkan hinweg verstanden hätte.

Es war lediglich eine menschliche Geste, die er sich abgeschaut hatte und zeugte wieder einmal davon, wie sehr der Engel sich im letzten Jahr verändert hatte.

„Ein Tor… zu einer anderen Dimension. Das könnte möglich sein."

Dean warf einen weiteren Blick in den Rückspiegel und sah wie der Engel unmerklich nickte.

„Es muss ein Engel sein, mit dem wir es hier zu tun haben. Immerhin handelt es sich hier um henochische Symbole… Ein Engel, der dazu in der Lage wäre, um…"

Sam verstummte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht, im selben Augenblick in dem Deans Unterkiefer ein wenig nach unten klappte.

Ein Engel… der so dreist wäre… eine Dimension zu öffnen, in der sie nur in einer Fernsehshow existierten.

Dean wandte seine Augen von der Straße ab und die Blicke der beiden Brüder kreuzten sich, während eine unheilvolle Vorahnung mehr und mehr Gestalt annahm.

Es gab nur EINEN Engel, der verrückt genug war, um solch einen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Gabriel…"

* * *

**IN BETWEEN**

_Der Arzt hatte soeben gemeinsam mit der Krankenschwester das Zimmer verlassen._

_Mit jedem Tag, der verging, mit jeder Stunde, jeder Minute schwand die Hoffnung._

_Jede weitere Untersuchung war wie ein Tiefschlag._

_Keine Veränderung…_

_Nichts…_

_Das war immer noch besser, als eine Verschlechterung._

_Er hatte ihr das immer wieder gesagt._

_Er und all die anderen…_

_Insgeheim glaubte er jedoch selbst nicht mehr an seine Worte._

_Keine Veränderung bedeute, dass die Hoffnung AUF eine Veränderung immer weiter in die Ferne rückte._

_Es war zum Verrückt werden._

_Schlussendlich hatte er sie nach Hause geschickt._

_Die Krankenschwester hatte es für das Beste gehalten._

_Jedoch wollte er selbst nichts davon wissen._

_Er wollte nicht gehen._

_Auch wenn seine eigene Frau wahrscheinlich schon durchdrehte zu Hause._

_Wenigstens Einer sollte Wache halten. _

_Es klopfte an der Türe._

_Kurz dachte er daran, dass sie vielleicht doch nicht auf ihn gehört hatte und zurück gekommen war._

_Verübeln würde er es ihr nicht._

_Jedoch kam nicht die erwartete Frau durch die Türe, sondern ein weiterer Mann._

_Sein Gesicht schien innerhalb der letzten Tage um 5 Jahre gealtert zu sein._

_Er hatte keinen Blumenstrauß bei sich, so wie die anderen Besucher._

_Was brachte schon solch eine Pracht, wenn der Patient sie eh nicht sehen konnte?_

_Er nickte dem älteren Besucher einmal zu und machte ihm ein wenig Platz, so dass er näher kommen konnte._

„_Wie geht es ihm?"_

„_Unverändert…"_

_Seiner Meinung nach hätte die Antwort nicht schlimmer sein können, jedoch schenkte der Besucher ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln._

_Jedoch war es ein Leichtes zu sehen, dass dieses Lächeln seine Augen nicht erreichte._

„_Er schafft das schon!"_

_Der Ältere trat an das Bett._

_Sein Blick wanderte über die dicken weißen Bettlaken unter denen man den Körper nur vermuten konnte._

_Seine Hand streckte sich nach der Schulter aus._

_Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass der Körper kalt sein würde._

_Immerhin war er so blass… so blass wie der Tod persönlich._

_Als seine Finger jedoch über die Haut am Hals streiften, spürte er eine angenehme Wärme._

_Seine Hand krallte sich schließlich in der Schulter fest._

_Er konnte den Blick des anderen Mannes nur allzu deutlich spüren, allerdings wagte er es nicht seine Augen auf ihn zu richten._

_Er wusste, dass er nicht noch einmal so ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu Stande bringen würde._

„_Er schafft das schon…"_

* * *

**NOW**

Jensen murrte widerwillig, als er einen dumpfen Schmerz in seiner Schulter spüren konnte.

Er hatte geschlafen und am liebsten würde er wieder in die Welt der Träume eintauchen, allerdings hinderte der Schmerz, der langsam aber sicher immer deutlicher wurde ihn daran.

Er versuchte sich wegzudrehen, allerdings wollte ihm auch das nicht gelingen.

Mit einem weiteren leisen Grummeln, schlug er schließlich die Augen auf.

Eigentlich dachte er, dass er wieder auf eine weiße Zimmerdecke starren würde, jedoch zuckte er leicht zusammen, als er stattdessen in ein verschwommenes Gesicht blickte.

„W… was…?"

Eine Hand hatte sich viel zu fest in seine Schulter gekrallt.

Die Finger zerknitterten das Baumwollnachthemd, das sie ihm im Krankenhaus verpasst hatten und er hatte das Gefühl, wenn sie noch fester zudrückten, würde sein Schulterknochen wie ein kleiner Zweig zerbrechen.

Jensen blinzelte einige Male und der Nebel vor seinen Augen schien sich zu lichten.

Erst dachte er, dass einer der Winchesterbrüder ihn hier so unsanft weckte, oder vielleicht sogar Castiel, allerdings war der Mann, der sich gerade über ihn beugte eindeutig keiner von ihnen.

Jensen wusste wer es war… jedoch hätte er niemals gedacht, dass…

Ein breites, triumphierendes Grinsen lag auf dem Gesicht des Mannes, ganz so als hätte er zu Weihnachten das größte Geschenk bekommen.

„Hab ich dich!"

* * *

tbc...

an Chili loves you

Das finde ich gut, dass man dich nicht so schnell los wird xD  
Vielen Dank für dein Review!

*loooool*  
Ja... Das Bild, das du da im Kopf hast ist doch echt mal genial!


	6. Escape

**Kapitel 6: Escape**

* * *

**NOW**

Dean fuhr rechts ran und brachte den Impala mit quietschenden Reifen auf dem Seitenstreifen zum Stehen.

Sam und er tauschten einen entnervten Blick.

Gabriel war mit Sicherheit der Allerletzte, den sie wieder sehen wollten, aber alle Indizien deuteten leider darauf hin, dass der Erzengel, der auch gerne mal den Trickster raus hängen ließ, hinter der ganzen Sache steckte.

„Na wunderbar..."

Der ältere Winchester schlug mit der Hand auf das Lenkrad und schnaubte laut.

Er musste schon sehr angepisst sein, wenn er sein heißgeliebtes Auto mit dem Spitznamen Baby nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfasste.

„Ist das wieder einer seiner abgefahrenen Ideen uns endlich zum Ja-sagen zu bewegen? Eine neue ach so tolle Lektion, die er uns erteilen will? Wenn ja, dann kann ich echt darauf verzichten. Der kann sich seine scheiß Lektion in seinen gefiederten Arsch schieben, bis sie ihm oben wieder raus kommt!"

Sam zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern und warf einen Blick auf die Rückbank, wo Castiel saß und stur durch die Windschutzscheibe auf die dunkle Straße starrte.

„Was meinst du, Cas? Wäre es möglich, dass Gabriel hinter alldem steckt?"

„Es wäre durchaus denkbar!"

Der Engel hatte ihm geantwortet, ohne den Blick von der Straße abzuwenden. Er sah nicht gerade glücklich darüber aus, dass sie es hier wahrscheinlich mit einem seiner Brüder zu tun hatten.

Obwohl... Wenn Sam so darüber nachdachte, dann sah Castiel NIE sonderlich glücklich aus.

„So ein Mist!"

Dean kramte in der Zwischenzeit in seiner Jackentasche nach seinem Handy.

Sie hatten Jensen alleine in dem Krankenhaus zurück gelassen, ohne irgendeinen Schutz. Wenn Gabriel wirklich dahinter steckte, dann wäre es für ihn ein Leichtes Jensen zu finden. Immerhin hatte der Schauspieler keine schützenden Zeichen, die in seine Rippen geschnitzt wurden und ihn vor ungebetenen gefiederten Gästen schützen könnten.

Jeder beschissene Engel könnte ihn somit also ganz leicht aufspüren und weiß Gott was mit ihm anstellen...

* * *

**THEN**

Das Blatt Papier zitterte deutlich in seiner Hand.

Chuck war sich sicher, dass der Engel es bemerkt hatte, jedoch sagte er nichts dazu.

Stattdessen zierte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen die schmalen Lippen des Mannes, während er dem Propheten die Zeichnung aus der Hand nahm und einen kurzen Blick darauf warf.

„Und das wird auch sicher funktionieren?"

Chuck öffnete den Mund, allerdings fühlte sich sein Hals so trocken an, dass er sich sicher war, dass kein Ton über seine Lippen kommen würde.

Deshalb beschränkte er sich lieber auf ein einfaches Kopfnicken.

Das schien dem Engel jedoch voll und ganz zu genügen.

„Ach ja..."

Chuck wich unweigerlich einen kleinen Schritt zurück, als der Mann auf ihn zukam und knapp vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Ich denke, ich muss nicht noch einmal erwähnen, dass du über all das hier Stillschweigen bewahrst. Kein Wort zu irgendjemanden... schon gar nicht zu den Winchesters. Haben wir uns verstanden? Du magst vielleicht ein Prophet sein, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du unentbehrlich bist!"

Chuck musste sich dazu zwingen nicht angewidert den Mund zu verziehen, als der Engel ihm mit einem Lächeln die Wange tätschelte.

„Wir wollen doch beide nicht, dass ich dir deine kleine Zunge herausschneiden muss, wenn du dich dazu entschließen solltest ein verräterisches Liedchen zu trällern, oder? Zwar reicht uns ein Prophet mit zwei gesunden Händen vollkommen aus, aber es wäre doch zu Schade um deine schöne Stimme. Denk also gut darüber nach..."

Mit einem leisen Flattern verschwand der Mann genauso schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war.

Chuck stieß die Luft, die er unbemerkt angehalten hatte, mit einem Seufzer aus und versuchte seinen rasenden Herzschlag wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen.

Je öfter dieser Kerl bei ihm auftauchte, umso schlimmer wurde es.

Er konnte sich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren und lebte in ständiger Angst, dass sein ungebetener Gast erneut auftauchen könnte.

Leider tauchte er früher oder später immer auf...

* * *

**NOW**

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich... nun ja... ich kann Ihren Zwillingsbruder nicht finden..."

Erst dachte Dean, sich verhört zu haben, aber dem war wohl nicht so.

Seine Finger krallten sich an dem Mobiltelefon fest, ganz so als könnte es etwas dafür, dass Jensen scheinbar verschwunden war.

Deans Augen weiteten sich ein Stück und sein Mund öffnete sich, als wollte er etwas erwidern, allerdings schaffte er es nur Sam stumm anzustarren.

Sein Bruder erwiderte den Blick fragend, jedoch schien er schon eine gewisse Vermutung zu haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Hallo? Mister? Sind Sie noch dran?"

Dean räusperte sich leise und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ähm ja... Entschuldigung, aber... Das kam jetzt etwas unerwartet. Habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Sie können meinen Bruder nicht finden?"

„Nun ja... ich... ich... Es ist so schrecklich... In meiner ganzen Berufslaufbahn... Ich habe noch nie so etwas..."

Dean fuhr sich bei dem Gestammel der Krankenschwester durch die Haare und gab ein leises Seufzen von sich.

Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten!

„Bei der Abendvisite war noch alles in Ordnung, aber jetzt... Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid. Ich... ich will Sie ja nicht unnötig beunruhigen, und ich dürfte Ihnen das wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht erzählen, aber ich finde Sie sollten das wissen..."

Die Stimme der Krankenschwester wurde immer leiser und unsicherer.

„In dem Krankenzimmer, in dem ihr Bruder lag, da... bitte erschrecken Sie jetzt nicht ,aner da haben wir zwei Leichen gefunden... Ich habe so etwas Schreckliches wirklich noch nie zuvor gesehen... Das Schlimmste war jedoch nicht, dass es zwei Tote waren sondern... Sie werden mich wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklären! Ich würde mich sogar selbst für verrückt erklären, wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte... Nicht einmal die Polizei kann sich erklären, was das zu bedeuten hat... Ich habe einen von ihnen sagen hören, dass es Mord war, aber das einzige, was ich gesehen habe war... dass es so aussah, als wären zwei Engel vom Himmel gefallen! Die Leichen... die beiden toten Männer, auf dem Boden wo sie lagen, da waren eindeutig Flügel! Ich habe so etwas wirklich..."

Dean ließ die Krankenschwester gar nicht erst aussprechen, sondern beendete fluchend die Verbindung und warf das Handy über seine Schulter auf den Rücksitz, wo es nur knapp Castiel verfehlte, der sich davon jedoch nicht sonderlich beeindrucken ließ.

„Verflucht nochmal... Diese verdammten, beschissenen Engel!"

„Was ist mit Jensen? Gibt es eine Spur von ihm? Lebt er noch?"

Das laute Motordröhnen des Impalas, der mit Deans Hilfe wieder zum Leben erwachte, war die einzige Antwort die Sam von seinem Bruder erhielt.

* * *

**40 MINUTES EARLIER**

„Ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung hätte ich mir ja schon erhofft!"

Der Mann ließ sich auf den weißen Krankenhausstuhl fallen, der daraufhin ein lautes Ächzen von sich gab. Er zauberte aus einer seiner Taschen eine Hand voll Bonbons, wobei einige leere Bonbonpapiere auf den Boden segelten und warf dem Schauspieler einen beleidigten Blick zu.

„Übrigens siehst du echt beschissen aus, Jensen!", sagte er, bevor er sich ein rosanes Sahnebonbon in den Mund stopfte.

Die Augen des Angesprochen weiteten sich ungläubig.

„Woher weist du..."  
„Ah... Glaub mir Kleiner... Ich weiß so einiges!"

Ein breites Grinsen zierte die Lippen des Mannes, während er sich zurück lehnte und mit viel Schwung die Füße inklusive Straßenschuhe ohne Scham auf der weißen Bettdecke platzierte.

Jensen zog Stirn runzelnd seinen Arm ein wenig zur Seite, verkniff sich jedoch dieses ungehobelte Verhalten zu kommentieren.

„Zum Beispiel weiß ich, dass du ein heimlicher Vampire Diaries Fan bist wie eines von diesen verrückten Teenagermädchen mit Fanclubmitgliedschaft der ersten Stunde inklusive Premium Gold Karte..."

Empört öffnete Jensen den Mund, um diesem Schwachsinn zu widersprechen, allerdings ließ ihn der andere Mann gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

„... oder aber, dass du echt ganz schön tief in der Scheiße steckst. Und wenn ich tief sage, dann spreche ich hier von Grand Canyon Ausmaßen!"

Ein weiteres Sahnebonbon fand seinen Weg in den Mund des Mannes und das Verpackungspapier gesellte sich zu dem kleinen Haufen, der sich mittlerweile auf dem Boden gebildet hatte.

Jensen richtete sich ein wenig auf, so dass er mit dem Rücken an den weichen Kissen lehnte.

Dass er mächtig in der Scheiße steckte, das wusste der Schauspieler auch so.

Er war von einem Dach gefallen, hatte gemeinsam mit den Winchestern einen verdamten Dämonenangriff knapp überstanden und saß nun vollgepumpt mit Schmerzmitteln scheinbar in seiner eigenen Fernsehserie fest...

Moment mal...

Jensen Blick verfinsterte sich ein wenig, während er den anderen Mann von oben bis unten musterte.

Irgendwie kam ihm das nur allzu bekannt vor.

Wenn das hier Wirklichkeit war, dann bedeutete das...

„Du! Du... verdammter Trickster!"

Die Augenbrauen des kleineren Mannes wanderten ein Stück nach oben und er deutete fragend mit seinem Finger auf seine Brust, ganz so als könnte Jensen noch jemand anderen meinen.

„Steckst du hinter diesem ganzen Scheiß? Hast du mich hier her geholt?"  
„Nun... selbst wenn ich es gewesen wäre, der dich hier her gebracht hat, würde ich dir das wohl kaum auf die Nase binden, oder? Aber nachdem ich ja ein reines Gewissen habe und meine Hände in Unschuld wasche, kann ich dir versichern, dass ich mit alldem hier absolut gar nichts zu tun habe!"

Das breite Grinsen des Engels sprach eindeutig eine andere Sprache, weshalb Jensen ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich fasse es nicht! Oh mein Gott..."

„Nenn mich einfach Gabriel... das reicht vollkommen aus, auch wenn ich in manchen Augen als Gottheit angesehen werde! Aber ich will mal nicht so sein!"

„Sehr witzig... Lass diese Spielchen..."

Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Begegnung, wandelte sich Gabriels Gesichtsausdruck in eine undurchschaubare Maske, woraufhin Jensen unauffällig ein Stück von seinem ungebetenen Besucher weg rückte.

„Also gut... Spaß beiseite Kleiner."

Gabriel entfernte seine Füße wieder von dem Krankenbett und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, was trotz seiner eher kleineren Statur einen einschüchternden Eindruck bei Jensen hinterließ. Insgeheim verglich er den Engel mit Richard und er musste zugeben, dass ihm die Gesellschaft seines Schauspielkollegen momentan um einiges lieber wäre.

„Ich habe unsere beiden selbsternannten Superhelden, die Winchester Boys, ja eigentlich klüger eingeschätzt... wobei, wenn ich so darüber nachdenken, streichen wir das bei unserem Mr. Macho Deano. Der hat sein Gehirn ja bekanntlich gegen Muskelmasse eingetauscht.

Es war wirklich dumm dich hier so ganz alleine und unbeaufsichtigt, ohne jeglichen Schutz zurück zu lassen. Wer weiß, was da alles passieren kann..."

Jensen wusste nicht, ob der Engel ihm gerade drohen wollte, oder ob das nur eine simple Feststellung war.

Wenn es eine Drohung sein sollte, so verfehlte sie bei Jensen in keinster Weise ihre Wirkung.

„Was hast du mit mir vor?"

Verärgert musste der Schauspieler feststellen, dass seine Stimme leicht zitterte, aber man sah sich ja auch nicht alle Tage einem Erzengel gegenüber.

„Nun... Ich rette dir hier nur deinen kleinen süßen Hintern, obwohl das bestimmt nicht meine Aufgabe ist."

Gabriel hatte den Satz noch nicht einmal beendet, als sein Blick sich auf eine Stelle, knapp neben Jensens Bett richtete. Ein leises Geräusch, das verdächtig nach einem Flügelschlagen klang, war der einzige Hinweis auf das plötzliche Erscheinen zwei weiterer Männer.

Erschrocken drückte Jensen sich fester gegen die Kopfkissen, ganz so als hege er die Hoffnung, sie können ihn verschlucken und so vor einem möglichen Angriff schützen.

Wo kamen diese Kerle denn so plötzlich her?

„Gabriel... welch... freudige Überraschung! Du bist also tatsächlich von den Toten auferstanden. Wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass wir dich hier vorfinden, dann hätten wir uns einen etwas angemesseneren Auftritt hingelegt."

Der ältere Mann lächelte, jedoch blieben seine Augen vollkommen emotionslos.

„Wie man hört, hast du eine kleine Umschulung zum Trickster hinter dir?"

„Nun wenn das nicht Raziel ist... Weist du... bei den heutigen Arbeitgebern ist es wohl kein Wunder, dass man sich nach Alternativen umsieht. Aber glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dadurch irgendetwas verlernt habe."

Gabriel beförderte aus seiner Jacke ein silbrig glänzendes Engelsschwert ans Licht und umfasste es mit festem Griff. Sein Blick huschte kurz zu Jensen, um sicher zu gehen, dass mit dem Menschen alles in Ordnung war, ehe er sich wieder voll und ganz auf die beiden anderen Engel konzentrierte.

„Ich will euch wirklich nur ungern weh tun, also... Wie wäre es, wenn ihr einfach wieder verschwindet und..."

Raziel verschwand und tauchte urplötzlich wieder hinter Gabriel auf.

Jedoch hatte der Erzengel mit so etwas schon gerechnet und so bohrte sich das Engelsschwert bereits tief in die Brust des Mannes, der nur noch ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich geben konnte.

In dem Krankenzimmer breitete sich ein helles Licht aus, so dass Jensen die Augen zu kneifen musste.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, lag Raziel leblos neben Jensens Bett auf dem Boden, um ihn herum ein riesiges Flügelpaar und der andere Mann hatte bereits Gabriels Schwert im Rücken stecken.

Seufzend zog der Erzengel den blutverschmierten Stahl aus dem anderen Engel heraus und ein zweites Mal wurde das Zimmer von dem gleißenden Licht erhellt.

„Wieso wollt ihr Idioten auch nie auf mich hören?"

Kurz glaubte Jensen so etwas wie Bedauern in den Augen von Gabriel auflodern zu sehen, als der Engel allerdings den Blick hob, war dieser Ausdruck genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war.

„Wir sollten von hier verschwinden, bevor noch mehr von meinen sturen Brüder aufkreuzen. Aber vorher..."

Jensen konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da stand der Erzengel urplötzlich neben ihm.

Für einen kurzen Moment befürchtete er, dass ihn das Engelsschwert gleich auch durchbohren würde, so wie die beiden anderen Männer zuvor, allerdings legte Gabriel ihm stattdessen die Hand auf die Brust und ein ungeahnter Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus, den nicht einmal die Schmerzmittel überdecken konnten.

Jensen glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und schwarze Punkte breiteten sich vor seinen Augen aus, ehe die Schmerzen langsam aber sicher wieder nachließen.

„Was zum..."  
„Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der diesen Trick auf Lager hat! Jetzt können sie dich nicht mehr so leicht finden. Du kannst mir später dafür danken, Kleiner."

Gabriel hatte ihm, oder eher seinen Rippen scheinbar gerade die selben henochischen Zeichen verpasst, wie Castiel es bei den Winchestern gemacht hatte.  
Der Schauspieler atmete einmal tief durch und fasste sich an die Brust, aber natürlich konnte er keine Veränderung spüren.

„Wieso hilfst du mir?"

Jensen starrte den Engel fragend an.

Das was er aus den Skripten zu Supernatural kannte, reichte ihm bei Weitem nicht, um sich eine Erklärung für die unerwartete Hilfe seitens Gabriel zusammen zu reimen.

„Da sind wir ja schon zwei, die sich diese Frage stellen... Nun... Ich fürchte ich habe einfach ein Herz für verloren gegangene, hilflose Schauspieler, die in ihrer eigenen Fernsehshow gefangen sind... Das könnte nämlich glatt meinem eigenen Drehbuch entsprungen sein!"

Der Engel streckte ein weiteres Mal seine Hand nach ihm aus, und Jensen machte sich auf weitere Schmerzen gefasst, jedoch wurde er nur sanft von zwei Fingern an der Stirn berührt, ehe er das Gefühl hatte den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren und von vollkommener Schwärze umgeben war.

* * *

tbc...

an Chili loves you

*loooooooooooooooooool*  
Ich hab mich grad schier weggeschmissen mit deinem Spruch über Sams Haare...  
Das is soooo wahr!

Jap... Chuck hat böse, bööööse Spoiler... und keine Sorge... er sagt sie bestimmt weiter, aber die Frage ist halt, wem...

Das Quälen wird auch weiter gehen, aber ich versuche mich zurück zu halten...  
Allerdings habe ich festgestellt, dass Jensen ein wirklich gutes Opfer abgibt, deswegen wird das nicht ganz so leicht werden ^^


	7. End of the Beginning

**Kapitel 7: End of the Beginning**

* * *

**IN BETWEEN**

_Jensen konnte nur wie gebannt auf die Frau starren, die zusammengesunken in dem Stuhl saß. Sie war so blass, dass ihre Haut fast schon durchsichtig wirkte und Jensen war sich sicher, dass sie noch nie so zerbrechlich ausgesehen hatte, wie in diesem Augenblick._

„_Danneel?"_

_Er versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.  
Seine Stimme klang jedoch ungewöhnlich hohl in seinen eigenen Ohren, wie ein fernes Echo. So wunderte es ihn nicht, dass die braunhaarige Frau keine Kenntnis von ihm nahm. Wahrscheinlich war ihr Schlaf auch einfach nur zu tief._

_Einige Haarsträhnen hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht und sie war nicht geschminkt, was absolut ungewöhnlich für seine Frau war._

_Es irritierte ihn..._

_Noch dazu, als er ihre Kleidung näher in Augenschein nahm... die graue Jogginghose und den viel zu weiten Kapuzenpullover, der wohlgemerkt ihm gehörte._

_Was zum..._

_Seine Frau trug doch sonst nie solch legere Kleidung... schon gar nicht SEINE Kleidung..._

_Langsam setzte Jensen sich in Bewegung._

_Je näher er der Braunhaarigen kam, umso unbehaglicher fühlte er sich._

_Irgendetwas stimmte nicht... _

_Wenn er nur wüsste, was..._

_Es fühlte sich fast so an, als dürfte er nicht hier sein..._

_Jensen schob diesen Gedanken lieber schnell wieder beiseite und konzentrierte sich lieber wieder auf Danneel._

_Trotz der dunklen Augenringe, die sich von der blassen Haut seiner Frau nur allzu deutlich abhoben, und dem ungeschminkten Antlitz, sah sie so schön aus, wie noch nie zuvor._

_Augenblicklich überkam ihn das Verlangen, sie in die Arme zu nehmen._

_Sie nie wieder loszulassen..._

_Vorsichtig hob er die Hand und strich ihr eine der braunen Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht._

_Ihre Haut war angenehm warm... fast schon heiß._

_Erst jetzt bemerkte Jensen, wie seine Hand oder eher sein ganzer Körper zitterte, obwohl ihm doch gar nicht kalt war._

_Trotzdem fühlten sich seine Finger an wie Eiszapfen und fingen unangenehm an zu kribbeln, als die Wärme seiner Frau durch sie hindurch floss._

„_Jensen?"_

_Der Angesprochene zuckte erschrocken zurück, als die Braunhaarige sich plötzlich regte und langsam die Augen aufschlug._

_Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal unbeholfen, ganz so als würde sie in grelles Sonnenlicht blicken, bis sich ihre Augen schließlich an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten._

_Seufzend richtete sie sich schließlich ein Stück auf und streifte mit ihren Fingern über ihre Wange, genau dort, wo Jensen sie vor kurzem noch berührt hatte._

„_Hey... Danneel!"_

_Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf Jensens Lippen aus, als er sich zu seiner Frau herunter beugte._

_Jedoch blieb die erwartete Reaktion aus._

„_Danneel?"_

_Kein erleichtertes Lächeln ihrerseits, kein Strahlen in ihren Augen, gar nichts..._

_Sie ignorierte ihn, schien vollkommen durch ihn hindurch zu schauen, ganz so als würde er nicht existierten, was dazu führte, dass das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen gefror._

_Langsam aber sicher bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun._

_Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten..._

* * *

**NOW**

„Wie lange kann es denn dauern in diesem bescheuerten Krankenhauszimmer nach Hinweisen zu suchen?"

Unruhig lief Dean auf dem Parkplatz hin und her, wobei er immer mal wieder stehen blieb und einen kurzen Blick auf den großen Gebäudekomplex warf, der trotz der späten Stunde hell erleuchtet war.

Vor der Notaufnahme parkten mittlerweile nicht nur die allgegenwärtigen Krankenwägen, sondern nun auch einige Polizeiautos.

Zu gerne wäre er selbst in das Krankenhaus gegangen und hätte umgehend mit den Ermittlungen begonnen, aber daraus würde heute wohl nichts werden, selbst wenn sie sich als FBI Agenten ausgeben würden.

Immerhin war Jensen, um den es hier ging, der wohlgemerkt spurlos verschwunden war und nur zwei Leichen in seinem Zimmer zurück gelassen hatte, für das gesamte Krankenhauspersonal Deans Zwillingsbruder.

Welcher Polizeibeamte ließ es schon zu, wenn jemand an einem Tatort auftauchte und ermitteln wollte, wenn er doch mit einem vermeintlichen Opfer oder vielleicht sogar Täter direkt verwandt war.

Das war dann schon zu privat, selbst wenn man eine FBI Marke besaß, egal ob diese nun echt oder gefälscht war...

Ihnen waren somit in diesem Fall die Hände gebunden.

Vorerst...

Sam stieß ein leises Seufzen aus und warf seinem Bruder einen entnervten Blick zu, als er nun schon zum 10. Mal um den schwarzen Impala herumlief und schnaubend vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Er ist ein Engel verdammt nochmal... Müsste das dann nicht schneller gehen? Der Kerl hat zwar den selben Klamottengeschmack wie Columbo, aber das wars dann auch schon mit den Gemeinsamkeiten..."

Ein weiteres Seufzen kam über die Lippen des Größeren, als er mit ansah, wie Dean die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und sich gegen die Fahrertür seines Wagens lehnte.

Er sah aus wie ein beleidigtes Kind, dem man verboten hatte bei seinem absoluten Lieblingsspiel mitzumischen.

„Dean... nun komm mal wieder runter und beruhige dich..."

„Ich bin ruhig! Ich bin sogar..."

Weiter kam er gar nicht erst, da genau in diesem Augenblick ein leises Flügelschlagen die Rückkehr des vermissten Engels ankündigte.

Castiel tauchte knapp neben Dean auf, was dazu führte dass der Dunkelblonde erschrocken zusammenzuckte und ein leises Keuchen von sich gab, ehe ein düsterer Ausdruck sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Verdammt nochmal Cas! Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du mich nicht so erschrecken sollst... Irgendwann krieg ich wegen dir noch einen Herzinfarkt!"

Dean wich einen Schritt vor dem Engel zurück und warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu, jedoch neigte Cas nur mit seiner üblichen, emotionslosen Miene den Kopf leicht zur Seite und öffnete den Mund, ganz so als würde er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, es sich dann aber im letzten Moment nochmal anders überlegen.

Stattdessen vergrub sich die rechte Hand des Engels in seiner Manteltasche und brachte schließlich einige leere Bonbonpapiere zum Vorschein, die er dem älteren Winchester kommentarlos entgegenhielt.

Dean verfolgte mit seinen Augen ein einzelnes quietschrosanes Verpackungspapier, das durch Castiels Bewegung aus seiner Hand geweht wurde und nun zu Boden segelte.

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

Wenn das nicht die Bestätigung für ihre Vermutung war, dann wusste er auch nicht...

„So ein Mistkerl..."

Sam trat neben seinen Bruder, während Cas die verbliebenen Bonbonpapiere zurück in seine Manteltasche stopfte, anstatt sie gleich wegzuwerfen.

Dean konnte daraufhin nur die Augen verdrehen.

Engel hatten es wohl nicht so mit der Müllentsorgung.

„Also steckt wirklich Gabriel hinter dem ganzen Schlamassel?"

Es war mehr eine rhetorische Frage seitens Sam.

Wer sollte sonst schon dafür verantwortlichen sein, wenn es sich um einen Engel handeln musste, der eine eindeutige Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten hatte?

Da war die Liste der mutmaßlichen Täter erstaunlich kurz.

„Er war zumindest vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in dem Zimmer und es gab eindeutige Spuren eines Kampfes... Zwei meiner Brüder sind gefallen und es deutet alles darauf hin, dass Gabriel derjenige war, der sie getötet hat."  
„Super... Als ob uns diese anderen drei Ninja Turtle, Leoluzifer, Michelangelo und Raphael nicht schon genügen würde... Aber nein... jetzt muss natürlich der Letzte im Bunde auch noch Amok laufen."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du damit..."

Sam unterbrach seufzend Castiel, der Dean mit einem verwirrten Blick musterte.

„Was ist mit Jensen? Gab es eine Spur von ihm?"

„Ich habe versucht Jensen Ackles ausfindig zu machen, aber..."

Der Engel schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Wenn Gabriel ihn wirklich geholt haben sollte, dann hat er dafür gesorgt, dass ich ihn nicht finden kann... dass keiner ihn finden kann."

„Verdammter Mist!"

Dean trat fluchend auf das rosane Bonbonpapier, das nach wie vor unschuldig zu seinen Füßen lag, jedoch verschaffte ihm das nicht unbedingt die gewünschte Befriedigung.

Sie mussten also davon ausgehen, dass Jensen sich bei dem Trickster befand und wer weiß was der alles mit seinen durchgedrehten Taten bezweckte.

Nun... beschissener konnte es ja gar nicht mehr werden!

* * *

**IN BETWEEN**

„_Danneel!"_

_Er schrie sie an._

_So laut er konnte._

_Seine Stimme zitterte leicht._

_Und da...Endlich... Seine Frau zuckte zusammen, warf allerdings nur einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter. Sie schien ihn nach wie vor nicht sehen zu können und so beugte sie sich stattdessen ein Stück nach vorne, um näher an das Bett heran zu rutschen._

_Jensen wich einen Schritt zurück, als ihm zum ersten Mal die Umgebung auffiel. _

_Er hatte nur Augen für Danneel gehabt, und so war ihm die Gestalt gar nicht aufgefallen, die sich mit in dem Zimmer befand und regungslos in dem Bett lag._

_Seine Frau hatte mittlerweile nach der leblosen Hand gegriffen, die unter der Bettdecke hervorlugte und ein unangenehmer Schauer lief über Jensens Rücken._

„_Jensen... ?"_

_Fassungslos starrte er auf Danneel hinab._

_Seine Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht, das sich wie unter Schmerzen zu einer Grimasse verzogen hatte, die Augen, die sich langsam mit Tränen füllten, hinab zu ihren feingliedrigen Fingern, die sich fest um die andere Hand schlossen, bis hin zu der Gestalt zu der diese Hand gehörte._

_Augenblicklich stolperte Jensen noch weiter zurück, bis er schmerzhaft gegen die karge Wand stieß und sich mit dem Rücken fest dagegen presste._

_Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und er war sich sicher, dass er kurz vor einer Panikattacke stand._

_Das...konnte doch nicht sein!_

_Alles schien so unwirklich zu sein._

_Das leise Weinen von seiner Frau, das in der Zwischenzeit durch den ganzen Raum hallte, begleitet von einem stetige Piepgeräusch, das ihm erst jetzt auffiel und die Gestalt... _

_Diese schlafende Gestalt, die ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war._

_Verzweifelt versuchte Jensen sich zu beruhigen._

_Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen, atmete ein paar mal tief ein und wieder aus und biss sich auf die Unterlippe._

_Sein Puls verlangsamte sich und sein Kopf fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so schummrig an._

_Als er schließlich die Augen wieder aufschlug, glaubte Jensen einen weiteren Mann neben dem Bett stehen zu sehen._

_Er war noch unwirklicher als alles andere, was er bis jetzt in diesem Zimmer gesehen hatte._

_Seine Umrisse waren verschwommen, ganz so als würde man durch eine Brille blicken, die viel zu stark war._

_Je mehr sich Jensen auf den Mann konzentrieren wollte, umso undeutlicher konnte er ihn wahrnehmen, bis er schließlich ganz verschwunden war._

_Irritiert blinzelte er ein paar Mal, jedoch tauchte der Mann nicht wieder auf, egal wie sehr Jensen auch auf die Stelle starrte, an der die verschwommene Gestalt vor ein paar Sekunden noch gestanden hatte._

_Und so wanderte sein Blick wieder zurück zu seiner Frau._

_Danneel hatte sich mittlerweile von ihrem Stuhl erhoben und ließ sich gerade auf der Bettkante nieder, ehe sie sich nach vorne beugte und einen Kuss auf die Stirn von dem Schlafenden hauchte._

_Ihre Lippen streiften über seine geschlossenen Augen, über seine Wangenknochen, ehe sie bei seinem Ohr inne hielt._

_„Jensen!"_

_Ein Keuchen kam über Jensens Lippen._

_Obwohl seine Frau am anderen Ende des Zimmers saß, sich über diesen scheinbaren Doppelgänger gebeugt hatte, und ihre Stimme nur ein tonloses Hauchen war, klang es für Jensen so, als würde sie direkt in sein eigenes Ohr flüstern._

„_Jen... Wach auf... bitte... Wach auf!"_

* * *

**NOW**

„Wach auf!"

Es war einzig und alleine den schnellen Reflexen des Engels zu verdanken, dass Jensen nicht mit ihm zusammenstieß, als er sich ruckartig aufsetzte.

Sein Atem ging stoßweise, ganz so als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen und sein Herz versuchte verzweifelt so viel Blut wie möglich durch seinen Körper zu pumpen.

„Woah... nicht so stürmisch!"

Gabriel hatte sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet und musterte Jensen mit einem amüsierten Blick.

Der Engel stand neben dem einzigen Bett, das sich in dem Zimmer befand.

Er hatte eine Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt und zwischen seinen Lippen lugte der weiße Stiel eines Lutschers hervor, der dafür sorgte, dass sich die linke Wange des Engels wie bei einem Hamster wölbte. Zugegeben wurde dadurch die ganze „Erzengel des Herrn" Aura ein wenig zunichte gemacht.

Jensen atmete ein paar mal tief durch und ließ seinen Blick schließlich durch den Raum wandern.

Kein Krankenhaus...

Keine Danneel...

Und auch kein regungsloser Doppelgänger...

Er hatte also nur geträumt...

Jensen wusste nicht, ob er nun erleichtert darüber sein sollte, oder eher nicht, weshalb er sich lieber auf die Einrichtung konzentrierte.

0815 Möbel, die sehr auf ein billiges Hotelzimmer hindeuteten, ein alter, fleckiger Teppichboden, hässliche Bilder an der Wand und ein noch älterer Fernseher, der gerade das flimmernde Bild eines Pornos zeigte...

…

Moment...

Jensen wandte schnell den Blick von der obszönen Szene ab, jedoch bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass der Ton des Fernsehgeräts keineswegs auf stumm geschaltet worden war.

Im Gegenteil...

Das aufreizende Stöhnen der Frau klang in dem kleinen Zimmer viel zu laut und er fragte sich, wie er bei dieser Geräuschkulisse nur schlafen hatte können.

„Ernsthaft?"

Jensen nagelte den Engel mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick fest, nur um nicht erneut dem Anblick des zweitklassigen Porno ausgesetzt sein zu müssen.

„Du ziehst dir ernsthaft einen Porno rein? Jetzt, hier, während ich...?"

Gabriel zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ein belustigtes Grinsen machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit, mit dem er der Grinsekatze aus Alice im Wunderland eindeutig Konkurrenz machen konnte.

Schließlich kam der Lutscher vollends zum Vorschein, als der Engel ihn mit einem leisen Plopp Geräusch aus seinem Mund heraus zog.

„Was denn? Du hast geschlafen... Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Wäre es dir denn lieber gewesen, wenn ich dich die ganze Zeit angestarrt hätte? Tut mir ja echt leid Kleiner, aber da steh ich nicht so drauf, wie manch andere Engel. Um ehrlich zu sein war dein Anblick nicht mal annähernd so heiß wie die Casa Erotica Staffel."

Jensens Wangen fingen an unangenehm zu glühen.

Dieser verfluchte Engel...

Der musste in Wirklichkeit doch ein Dämon im Engelskostüm sein.

Anders konnte sich der Schauspieler dieses unverschämte Verhalten langsam aber sicher nicht mehr erklären.

„Ha ha... sehr witzig..."

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich zurück in die weichen Kissen fallen und starrte an die vergilbte Zimmerdecke, ehe er sich plötzlich ein zweites Mal in kürzester Zeit ruckartig aufsetzte.

„Aber... was zum..."

Mit einem entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck schlug Jensen die Bettdecke zurück und warf einen

Blick auf seine nackten Beine und seinen überaus nackten Oberkörper.

Er trug nur noch eine dunkle Boxershorts... sonst nichts mehr... gar nichts mehr...

Aber... das...

Jensens Blick verdüsterte sich zusehends.

Dieser Mistkerl...

Ein lautes Lachen übertönte schließlich die immer noch gegenwertigen Stöhngeräusche der Frau.

„Oh Mann... du solltest mal dein Gesicht sehen! Alleine deswegen war es die Mühe wert."

Gabriel ließ sich auf dem kleinen Sofa nieder und wischte sich die imaginären Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln, ehe er den Lutscher zurück in seinen Mund stopfte und das Lachen somit nur noch nach einem Glucksen klang.

„Du verdammter... Was... Wieso hast du..."

Seufzend brach Jensen mitten im Satz ab.

Es kam ja wirklich nicht oft vor, dass er anfing zu stammeln, aber das hier war ein absoluter Ausnahmezustand.

Er würdigte Gabriel keines Blickes mehr und wollte sich lieber wieder in die Bettdecke einwickeln, als ihm etwas Entscheidendes auffiel...

Dort... auf seinem Oberschenkel...

Da sollte eigentlich ein Verband sein, immerhin hatte ihn vor einigen Stunden an genau dieser Stelle eine fette Glasscherbe durchbohrt, jedoch war alles was er sehen konnte seine eigene glatte, ebenmäßige Haut.

Keine Stiche, keine Naht, keine Narbe... nichts was auch nur in irgendeiner Weise auf eine Verletzung hindeuten würde.

Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass...

„Du hast mich geheilt..."

Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage und Jensen klang mehr als nur überrascht.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie gut er sich eigentlich fühlte.

Die Schmerzmittel, die sie ihm im Krankenhaus verpasst hatten, hatten zwar dafür gesorgt, dass er relativ schmerzfrei war, jedoch hatten sie ihn auch benommen gemacht, seinen Verstand regelrecht vernebelt.

Davon war jetzt gar nichts mehr zu spüren.

„Wieso hast du..."

Gabriel zuckte ein weiteres Mal mit den Schultern und unterbrach Jensen mit einem Zungenschnalzen.

„Wie schon gesagt... Ich habe scheinbar einfach ein großes Herz für Schauspieler..."

Ein ungläubiger Blick seitens Jensen war alles, was der Engel dafür erhielt.

„Also gut... und zugegeben in deinem vorherigen Zustand, wärst du mir kein großer Nutzen gewesen..."  
„Nutzen?"

Der Schauspieler schnaubte empört.

„Was für einen Nutzen könnte ich schon für dich haben? Wieso hilfst du mir? Du bist doch noch so was wie ein Psychopath, oder? Was hast du mit mir vor? Wieso hast du mich hier her gebracht?"

Langsam aber sicher verlor Jensen wirklich die Geduld.

Er redete sich immer mehr in Rage und verdrängte für den Moment sogar seine knappe Bekleidung, als er sich aus dem Bett erhob.  
Er baute sich vor dem Erzengel so gut es ging auf und war froh, dass er ein gutes Stück größer als Gabriel war. Vor allem, da dieser immer noch auf dem Sofa saß.

Trotz allem schien der Engel nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von ihm zu sein.

Im Gegenteil.

Das höhnische Grinsen auf den Lippen des Kleineren wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde breiter, was Jensen nur noch mehr zur Weißglut brachte.

„Wieso hast du mich verdammt nochmal in diese bescheuerte Realität gebracht?", fragte er erneut und seine Stimme zitterte leicht vor Wut.

Gabriel lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun habe. ICH war es nicht, der dich hier her gebracht habe. ICH habe dir lediglich deinen kleinen Hintern gerettet, weil andere zu unfähig waren auf dich aufzupassen und du schon dreimal nicht auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst. Dafür habe ich noch nicht einmal ein Danke gehört, was übrigens äußerst unhöflich ist. Haben sie in deiner Welt keine Manieren, oder..."

Jensen hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.  
Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Normalerweise ließ er sich nie provozieren, allerdings waren seine Nerven sowieso schon zum Zerreißen angespannt und der gehässige Tonfall des Engels war der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Der Schauspieler war mit Sicherheit kein Schlägertyp, aber er hatte in den Jahren in denen er nun schon bei Supernatural die Rolle des Deans spielte genug über das Kämpfen gelernt. Zwar waren das alles nur einstudierte Szenen gewesen, aber die Grundlagen würden definitiv ausreichen um diesem eingebildeten Engel ordentlichen eine rein zu hauen.

Allerdings hatte Jensen die Rechnung ohne Gabriel gemacht.

Seine geballte Faust schaffte es nicht mal annähernd in Reichweite von dessen Gesicht, da wurde sie auch schon von einer warmen Hand abgefangen und seine Finger gaben ein protestierendes Knacken von sich, da der feste Griff einem Schraubstock glich.

Der Engel verdrehte dem größeren Mann mühelos den Arm, bis der mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen, das sich mit dem Stöhnen der Frau im Hintergrund vermischte, leicht in die Knie gehen musste, um den unangenehmen Druck, der sich in seiner Schulter ausbreitete ein wenig zu verringern.

„Kleiner..."

Gabriel hatte sich mittlerweile von der alten, durchgesessenen Couch erhoben und blickte mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf den Schauspieler herab.

So viel also zu dem Größenvorteil...

„Du solltest dir wirklich gut überlegen, wen du hier zum Feind haben willst..."

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung wurde Jensen von dem kleineren Mann herumgedreht, so dass er die Kante des Sofas in seinen Kniekehlen spüren konnte. Ein kleiner Stoß reichte schon aus und er landete äußerst ungeschickt auf der Couch.

Seine Finger pochten schmerzhaft, woraufhin er sie mit seiner anderen Hand umfasste und schützend an seine nackte Brust presste.

Durch seine neue Position war er gezwungen zu dem Engel aufzublicken und Jensen zuckte augenblicklich leicht zusammen.

Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Gabriel so furchteinflößend aussehen könnte.

Die Augen des Engels wurden von dunklen Schatten fast vollkommen verdeckt und seine Miene hatte sich zu einer abstoßenden Fratze verzogen.

Schnell wandte der Schauspieler seinen Blick wieder ab und starrte lieber auf den fleckigen Teppichboden.

„Es war nicht meine Aufgabe! Ich hätte dich genauso gut in dem Krankenhaus zurück lassen können. Zum elendigen Verrecken... Oder eher hätten dich diese beiden Engel mitgenommen und..."

Gabriel beendete den Satz nicht.

Jensen wagte es nicht wieder nach oben zu sehen, als der Engel jedoch keine Anstalten machte weiter zu sprechen, räusperte er sich schließlich leise.

„Und... was?"

Seine Stimme war nur ein Hauchen, aber das war ihm momentan egal, so lange er dadruch diesen durchgedrehten Engel nicht noch weiter verärgerte.

„Was hätten sie mit mir gemacht? Wohin hätten sie mich gebracht? Wieso..."

Plötzlich durchzuckte es Jensen wie ein Stromschlag.

Er richtete sich wieder ein Stück auf und wagte es sogar Gabriel wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Du warst es wirklich nicht... aber... du weist, wer mich hier her gebracht hat. Wer hinter all dem steckt. Du weist es..."

* * *

tbc...


	8. The Story

**Kapitel 8: The Story**

* * *

**THEN**

Er konnte das nicht zulassen...

Er konnte nicht einfach nur stillschweigend zusehen, wie alles so eintraf wie er es vorhergesehen hatte...

Das war die letzte Chance, um alles aufzuhalten...

Die allerletzte Chance...

„Halt...!"

Chuck bereute es augenblicklich überhaupt den Mund aufgemacht zu haben, als der Engel ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf und schließlich auf die Finger herunter sah, die sich in dem dunklen Anzugstoff festgekrallt hatten und ihn somit am Gehen hinderten.

„W... warten Sie..."

Es klang nicht nach einer Aufforderung, sondern viel mehr nach einer Frage und so wäre es nicht verwunderlich gewesen, wenn der Engel trotz allem einfach verschwunden wäre, allerdings... blieb er...

Chuck wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber nun freuen, oder seine eigene Dummheit lieber innerlich verfluchen sollte.

Augenblicklich ließ der Prophet den Arm des anderen Mannes los und wich einen Schritt zurück.

Sein ganzer Körper fing an wie Espenlaub zu zittern.

Wer wusste schon, was dieser Durchgeknallte mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn Chuck sich ihm widersetzen würde, wenn er versuchen würde ihn aufzuhalten.

Gedroht hatte er ihm ja schon oft genug.

„Was ist los? Gibt es noch etwas, was ich wissen muss?"

„S... Sie..."

Chuck wich noch einen Schritt zurück, obwohl er genau wusste, dass ihm das nicht sonderlich viel nutzen würde, wenn der Engel ernst machen sollte.

„Sie... dürfen das nicht tun! Ich... kann nicht... zulassen, dass Sie..."

Sein Hals fühlte sich an wie die Wüste, durch die der einstige Prophet Moses sich schleppen musste. Selbst das Schlucken fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, vor allem, als er den Blick des Engels auf sich spürte.

Die stechenden Augen schienen bis in die tiefsten Ecken seiner Seele zu starren, auf der Suche nach der besten Möglichkeit ihm zu schaden.

Chuck wagte es nicht zu blinzeln, und ließ den Engel nicht einmal für eine Sekunde aus den Augen, auch wenn ihm alleine dieses Unterfangen schon allen Mut abverlangte.

Trotz allem schaffte der Engel es ihn zu überraschen.

Im einen Moment war er noch in sicherer Entfernung, geschützt vor möglichen Angriffen und im Nächsten spürte er nur noch einen kalten Windzug, bevor ihm regelrecht die Luft zum Atmen wegblieb.

Kalte Finger hatten sich um seinen Hals geschlossen und drückten unbarmherzig zu, so dass Chuck befürchtete jeden Augenblick mit gebrochenem Genick auf dem Boden zu liegen.

Jedoch wurde er mit einem dumpfen Schlag gegen die Wand geschleudert und nach oben gedrückt, so dass seine Füße nicht einmal mehr den Boden erreichen konnten.

Verzweifelt schnappte er nach Sauerstoff, seine Hände krallten sich ein weiteres Mal in dem teuren Anzug des Engels fest, und versuchten ihn von sich zu schieben, jedoch hätte er genauso gut versuchen können, die chinesische Mauer zu verschieben.

Ein aussichtsloses Vorhaben.

Er würde sterben...  
Er würde sterben!  
Das war der einzige Gedanke, der momentan Chucks gesamten Verstand auszufüllen schien.

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?  
Wieso konnte er nicht einfach die Klappe halten?

Wieso musste er JETZT anfangen den Helden zu spielen, wenn er dafür doch nur mit dem Leben bezahlen würde?  
Andererseits...

Wenn alles so eintreffen würde, wie er es vorhergesehen hatte, würde er früher oder später, in diesem Fall wohl eher sehr viel früher, sowieso sterben.

Was machte es da schon aus, wenn er gleich jetzt von der Bildfläche verschwinden würde?

Vor seinen Augen breiteten sich langsam schwarze Punkte aus, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer wurden.

Seine Hände zitterten mittlerweile so stark, dass er nicht einmal mehr dazu imstande war, den Engel festzuhalten und so baumelten seine Arme schließlich nutzlos an seinen Seiten.

„Du wagst es!"

Nur entfernt konnte er die Worte des Engels wahrnehmen, wofür er insgeheim fast schon dankbar war.

In der Stimme schwang ein angsteinflößendes Grollen mit, das Chuck somit weitestgehend verborgen blieb.

„Du bist nur ein armseliger Prophet."

Der Engel beugte sich weiter zu ihm, so dass er den warmen Atem im Gesicht spüren konnte.

Chuck kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

Er konnte sowieso nichts mehr deutlich erkennen.

Dadurch wurde ihm noch mehr bewusst, wie laut sein Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte und er konnte seinen Herzschlag so deutlich hören, dass er sich kurz wunderte, ob es sich überhaupt noch innerhalb seines Körpers befand, oder ob der Engel es ihm mittlerweile herausgerissen und neben seine Ohren gehalten hatte.

„Du bist nur ein Werkzeug... nichts weiter. Was bildest du dir also ein, mir sagen zu wollen, was..."

Ein lautes Donnern ließ das Wohnzimmer erbeben und verschluckte die Worte des Engels.

Die alten, verstaubten Gläser in dem Wohnzimmerschrank klirrten, als der Fußboden leicht zu schwanken begann.

Die Flasche mit dem klaren Schnaps, die auf dem Tisch stand fiel um und rollte von der Holzplatte, ehe sie auf dem Teppich aufschlug und dort ihren Inhalt verteilte.

„Was zum..."

Die Finger, die Chucks Hals umschlossen hatten, verschwanden plötzlich und der Prophet kam schmerzhaft wieder auf den Füßen auf, schaffte es allerdings nicht sich alleine auf den Beinen zu halten.

Mit einem erstickten Stöhnen rutschte er an der Wand herab, bis vor den Füßen des Engels kauerte und keuchend nach Luft schnappte.

In dem Wohnzimmer tauchte plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts eine weitere Gestalt auf, die Chuck allerdings nur verschwommen wahrnehmen konnte.

Vor seinen Augen lag nach wie vor ein Schleier aus schwarzen Punkten, jedoch glaubte er den Neuankömmling, der ihn gerade vor einem Erstickungstod bewahrt hatte schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

Allerdings fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft die Augen weiter aufzubehalten.

Die Geräusche verstummten immer mehr, bis er nur noch sein eigenes, lautes Atmen hören konnte, ehe er vollkommen das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Zachariah!"

Die Stimme dröhnte in dem Zimmer so laut, dass die Wände erneut zu zittern schienen.

„Was soll das?"

Zachariah räusperte sich und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Propheten, der zusammengesunken auf dem Boden lag, bevor er seine Augen auf den dunkelhäutigen Mann richtete, der einer Statue gleich starr in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers stand und dabei absolut fehl am Platz wirkte.

„Raphael?"

Das war mit Sicherheit das Letzte was Zachariah wollte.

Mit einem Erzengel sollte man sich nicht anlegen, schon gar nicht wenn dieser Erzengel Raphael hieß und dem Propheten Chuck Shurley als Beschützer zugeteilt war.

Zwar standen sie auf der selben Seite, was die Apokalypse anbelangte, aber einem Engel konnte man in diesen Zeiten noch weniger trauen als einem Dämon.

„Du weißt was du zu tun hast..."

Raphael nickte auffordernd mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür.

Natürlich wusste der Erzengel, was Zachariah vor hatte. Der Befehl kam schließlich von ganz oben... zumindest, wenn man die Ansicht vertrat, dass der Erzengel Michael seit Neuestem die höchste Instanz war.

Aber nachdem von Gott momentan jede Spur fehlte, gab es für viele auch keine Zweifel oder Skrupel stattdessen dem Bezwinger Luzifers blind zu folgen.

In dieser Beziehung waren die Engel den Menschen wohl erstaunlich gleich...

War es für Menschen schon schwer an einen unsichtbaren Gott zu glauben, so war es für Engel, die diesem Gott doch bei weitem näher standen und ihm in Liebe treu ergeben waren noch um ein vielfaches schwerer.

Und so folgte Zachariah lieber den Befehlen eines Erzengels wie Michael oder Raphael, als vergeblich darauf zu warten, dass Gott jemals wieder Interesse an ihnen zeigen und in den Himmel zurückkehren würde.

„Nun geh schon!"

Die Stimme des Erzengels riss Zachariah aus seinen Gedanken.

Zugegeben war er ein wenig überrascht, dass Raphael ihn ohne jegliche Bestrafung für seinen unbedachten Umgang mit dem Propheten davon kommen ließ.

Der Erzengel war eigentlich dafür bekannt, dass er strikt Anweisungen befolgte und seine Aufgaben sehr ernst nahm.

Und in diesem Fall war seine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass der Prophet um jeden Preis am Leben blieb.

Nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen für Zachariah, immerhin war er kurz davor gewesen den Propheten Chuck Shurley zu töten...

Er stellte die überraschende Entscheidung des dunkelhäutigen Erzengels ihn unbeschadet laufen zu lassen, jedoch nicht weiter in Frage, sondern verschwand lieber mit einer linkischen Verbeugung von der Bildfläche, bevor Raphael es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte.

* * *

**NOW**

„Zachariah?"

Jensen starrte den blonden Engel fassungslos aus großen Augen an.

Mittlerweile saß er in einer etwas gemütlicheren Haltung auf dem durchgesessenen Sofa und um seine Schultern hatte er sich die dünne Bettdecke geworfen um sich nicht mehr ganz so entblößt vorzukommen.

Gabriel hatte in der Zwischenzeit sogar den Porno auf lautlos gestellt und lehnte nun mit verschränkten Armen an dem Fernsehtisch.

Ob er damit nun bezwecken wollte, dass Jensen somit gezwungen war sich die pornografische Sendung mitanzusehen, wann immer er den Engel ansah, oder ob es eher Zufall war... darüber wollte der Schauspieler gar nicht erst weiter nachdenken.

„Nun, wie schon gesagt... Es ist eher eine Vermutung!"

Gabriel zuckte mit den Schultern und stopfte sich ein rosafarbenes Maoam in den Mund.

Er sah absolut gelangweilt aus.

Es war schon erstaunlich wie schnell er von furchterregendem Erzengel auf täuschend harmlose Naschkatze umschalten konnte.

„Zumindest deutet alles darauf hin... Stellt sich also nur noch die Frage, was Zachariah mit dem Ganzen bezwecken will..."

Jensen konnte Gabriel nur schwer verstehen, weil der Engel immer noch mit seinem Kaubonbon beschäftigt war.

Der Schauspieler lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne, so dass er seine Arme auf den Knien abstützen konnte und seine Hände dafür sorgten, dass die Decke ihm nicht von den Schultern rutschte.

„Ich nehme an, dass du dafür auch schon eine Vermutung hast!"  
„Darauf kannst du wetten..."

Gabriel stieß sich von dem Sideboard, auf dem auch der Fernseher stand, ab und ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen machte sich auf den schmalen Lippen des kleineren Mannes breit.

„Und deshalb wirst du auch die Füße ruhig halten, während ich meiner Vermutung nachgehe!"  
„W... Was?"  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden, mein Großer. Du wirst hier bleiben, dich nicht vom Fleck rühren und kein unnötiges Aufsehen erregen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass dir noch etwas passiert, während ich weg bin!"  
„Aber... du kannst mich doch nicht einfach alleine hier lassen!"

Jensen starrte den Erzengel fassungslos an.

Er wusste, dass er sich wahrscheinlich gerade wie ein ängstliches Kind anhörte, aber in den letzten Stunden war einfach zu viel passiert.

Alleine der Gedanke, hilflos in diesem Hotelzimmer fest zu sitzen sorgte dafür, dass sich Panik in seinem Inneren breit machte und sich Jensens Magen unangenhem verkrampfte.

Von dem Erzengel konnte er allerdings kein Verständnis erwarten.

Viel mehr wurde er mit einem belustigten Grinsen belohnt.

„Was ist los mit dir? Hast du etwa Angst?"

Der Schauspieler gab ein Schnauben von sich und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Scheiße aber auch...

Natürlich hatte er Schiss.

Er saß in dieser fremden Welt fest, in der es von Dämonen, Engeln und wer weiß noch was für Monstern nur so wimmelte... und dieser beschissene Erzengel wollte ihn vollkommen alleine lassen.

Wer hätte da keine Angst?

„... Verdammt nochmal ja!", stieß er schließlich hervor. „Ich hab echt Schiss, aber was erwartest du denn? Was soll ich machen, wenn nochmal solche Typen auftauchen, und wenn du nicht hier bist, um..."

Jensen brach mitten im Satz ab und wandte seinen Blick auf seine Finger, die sich in der Decke festkrallten, ganz so als könnte sie ihm Schutz bieten, was natürlich absoluter Schwachsinn war.

Das breite Grinsen verschwand von Gabriels Lippen.

Es war komisch mit anzusehen, wie der Mann, der Dean Winchester wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, seine Ängste zugab und wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Sofa kauerte.

Nichts war zu sehen von dem protzenden Gehabe, der unbegreiflichen Stärke...

Zurück blieb nur ein zu Tode verängstigter Mensch.

Wenn seine Vermutungen sich bewahrheiteten, dann sah es wirklich schlecht für den Schauspieler aus.

Noch ein Grund um sich so schnell wie möglich Gewissheit zu beschaffen, aber dafür musste Gabriel sich an äußerst ungemütliche Informationsquellen wenden.

Jensen konnte er dabei definitiv nicht mitnehmen, da er für dessen Sicherheit nicht garantieren könnte.

Dagegen war dieses schmuddelige Hotelzimmer eine Hochsicherheitsburg.

„Dann kann ich dich ja beruhigen, da dich diese Typen gar nicht erst finden werden. Dafür habe ich gesorgt!"  
„Aber... was, wenn..."

Gabriel schnippte mit den Fingern und augenblicklich verstummte Jensen.

Zwar bewegten sich die vollen Lippen des Schauspielers noch, jedoch war kein einziger Laut mehr zu hören.

„Na na... kein aber..."

Der Schauspieler sah alles andere als begeistert aus.

Vielmehr glich er nun einem schmollenden Kleinkind, dem man die Schokolade verweigert hatte, was dafür sorgte, dass sich bei dem Erzengel wieder ein schelmisches Grinsen ausbreitete.

Er kramte in seiner Jackentasche herum, bis er schließlich fündig wurde und er mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung Jensen die kleine Packung zuwarf.

„Pass gut darauf auf! Ich werde nicht lange weg sein. Und wehe es fehlt eines..."

Er zwinkerte dem größeren Mann noch einmal zu, ehe er sich mit einem leisen Flügelschlagen in Luft auflöste.

Irritiert starrte Jensen noch einige Augenblicke auf die leere Stelle, an der bis gerade eben noch der Erzengel gestanden hatte und senkte seinen Blich schließlich auf seine rechte Hand.

Seine Finger hatten sich fest um die kleine, rosane Packung geschlossen, die er gerade eben gefangen hatte.

Der Dunkelblonde schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ein kleines Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit, als er seine Hand öffnete und ihm die weißen Buchstaben regelrecht entgegen leuchteten.

Auf die MAOAM Packung aufzupassen, das würde er wohl gerade so noch hinbekommen, wenn er schon auf sich selbst nicht aufpassen konnte...

* * *

**THEN**

Stöhnend schlug Chuck die Augen auf.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als hätte ein Presslufthammer in seinem Inneren gewütet, was bestimmt nicht nur an der unangenehmen Begegnung mit Zachariah lag, sondern auch mit der erneuten Vision, die noch in seinen Knochen stecken zu schien.

Erst allmählich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nach wie vor auf dem Boden lag.

Äußerst unbequem...

Sein Rücken schmerzte, genauso wie sein Hals und er hatte das unbändige Verlangen nach einem gewissen Kaubonbon...

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen versuchte Chuck sich wieder aufzurichten und auf die Beine zu kommen, wobei er seinen protestierenden Körper so gut es ging ignorierte.

Schließlich stützte er sich an der rau verputzten Wand ab, um nicht erneut unter seinem eigenen Körpergewicht einzuknicken.

Seine Knie zitterten und es dauerte einige Minuten, bevor Chuck sich wieder so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er sich von der Wand abstoßen konnte und einige Schritte in Richtung Wohnzimmertisch strauchelte.

Von Zachariah fehlte jede Spur.

Gott sei Dank, was auch gar nicht ironisch war, oder dergleichen.

Genauso schien sich auch diese mysteriöse Gestalt, die ihn vor größerem Schaden bewahrt hatte wieder verschwunden zu sein.

Umso besser...

Chuck hatte absolut keine Lust sich weiterhin mit irgendwelchen ungebeten Gästen abzugeben.

Stolpernd kam er bei dem kleinen Couchtisch an und ließ sich auf dem weichen Teppich auf die Knie sinken.

Selbst diese kurze Distanz hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er vollkommen außer Atem war.

Trotzdem gönnte sich der dunkelhaarige Mann keine Pause, sondern schob riesige Papierstapel, die den größten Teil der Tischplatte beanspruchten zur Seite.

Einige Blätter segelten flatternd zu Boden, jedoch achtete Chuck gar nicht weiter darauf.

Sein Blick war starr auf das kleine Mobiltelefon gerichtete, das unter dem Blätterhaufen zum Vorschein gekommen war.

Na also...

Nachdem er sich ein weiteres Mal verstohlen in dem Zimmer umgesehen hatte und nichts Verdächtiges erkennen konnte, griff er mit zitternder Hand nach dem Telefon und öffnete augenblicklich das Adressbuch.

Nach unzähligen Sexhotlines und unwichtigen Telefonnummern von Verlegern, leuchtete schließlich der Name Dean Winchester mit der dazugehörigen Telefonnummer auf dem Display.

Das Herz schlug Chuck bis zum Halse.

Er rechnete fest damit, dass jeden Moment Zachariah erneut auftauchen könnte und ihn dieses Mal keiner vor einer Bestrafung retten würde.

Allerdings hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst und er würde sich nicht mehr davon abbringen lassen.

Diese verfluchten Engel konnten sich ihre Apokalypse sonst wohin schieben!

Gerade als er auf die grüne Taste für einen Verbindungsaufbau drücken wollte, konnte Chuck einen kalten Lufthauch in seinem Nacken spüren.

Entsetzt drehte er sich ein wenig auf die Seite und sein Blick fiel auf ein Paar hochglanzpolierte Lederschuhe, die nicht einmal einen Meter von ihm aufgetaucht waren.

„Zurück unter den Lebenden?"

Chuck zuckte keuchend zusammen und ließ seinen Blick weiter nach oben wandern.

Eine feine dunkle Anzughose, ein dunkles Jacket, ein weißes Hemd und schließlich konnte er in das Gesicht eines jungen, dunkelhäutigen Mannes sehen, der ihn mit einem starren, emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

Nicht gut...

Gar nicht gut!

„Sie... Sie sind..."

„Raphael!", unterbrach ihn der Engel mit monotoner Stimme.

Natürlich...

Das war der Erzengel, der keine Skrupel kannte und als sein ganz persönlicher Schutzengel dienen sollte.

Und das war auch diese verschwommene Gestalt gewesen, die ihn vorhin vor Zachariah gerettet hatte.

Chuck erinnerte sich nur ungern an ihre erste Begegnung zurück, als Raphael den Engel Castiel vor seinen Augen regelrecht in der Luft zerfetzt hatte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Was wolltest du denn damit?"

Der Dunkelhäutige deutete auf das Mobiltelefon, das sich nach wie vor in der Hand des Propheten befand.

Chuck starrte auf das Handy, ganz so als wäre er selbst darüber überrascht, wie es plötzlich in seinen Besitz gelangt war.

„W... Was? Damit? Nur... ähm... eigentlich..."

Er wagte es nicht den Erzengel anzusehen, weshalb er weiterhin auf das schwarze Telefon stierte.

„Essen bestellen... Ja, genau... W... wollen Sie etwa auch eine Pizza, oder..."

Das Display des Handys zersprang urplötzlich in kleine Splitter und vor Schreck glitt Chuck das Mobiltelefon aus der Hand.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug es auf dem Boden auf und mit ihm zerplatzte die letzte Chance irgendjemanden vor der drohenden Gefahr zu alarmieren wie eine Seifenblase.

„Du wolltest doch nicht etwa anfangen zu singen, jetzt wo alles schon seinen Lauf nimmt. Das wäre äußerst unklug, kleines Vögelchen!"

Chuck schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und stützte sich auf der Tischplatte ab, da er Angst hatte sonst vollkommen den Halt zu verlieren.

„N... nein... ich wollte..."

„Hat Zachariah dir etwa nicht gesagt, was mit Propheten passiert, die ihren Schnabel nicht halten können?"

Der Erzengel trat näher an ihn heran und sah mit einem finsteren Blick auf ihn herab.

Die erste richtige Emotion, die sich auf dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht zeigte, jedoch hätte Chuck auf diese Gefühlsregung getrost verzichten können.

Er kam sich nun wirklich wie ein kleiner Spatz vor, der einem Löwen zum Fraß vorgeworfen wurde.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass ich hier bin, um auf dich aufzupassen. Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre."

Unsicher biss sich Chuck auf die Unterlippe.

Raphael war sein Schutzengel... Er würde ihm nichts antun...

Er durfte ihm nichts antun... ?

Sonderlich beschützt kam er sich gerade nicht vor.

Bedroht traf es da schon eher.

Aber vielleicht täuschte er sich ja auch in dem Erzengel.

„Du wirst niemandem etwas erzählen, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Chuck brachte nur ein Nicken zustande.

„Du wirst nie wieder jemandem etwas erzählen, dafür muss ich wohl leider sorgen. Es ist nur zu deinem eigenen Schutz... zu Schade nur um deine schöne Stimme..."

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus dem Gesicht des Propheten und seine Augen weiteten sich panisch.

„Nein... warten Sie... Nein... bitte... ich...!"

Die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als er in das unbarmherzige Gesicht von Raphael blickte und ihm klar wurde, dass er von seinem Schutzengel keine Gnade erhalten würde...

* * *

tbc...

an Chili loves you

Wenn du dich schon schlecht fühlst, wie schlecht muss ich mich dann fühlen, dass ich sowas fabriziere? xDAber es geht einfach nichts über ein bisschen Hurt/Comfort *hehe*

Tjaaaa~ ich weiß auch nicht, was das immer mit den Pornos soll...  
Gabriel scheint auf jeden Fall sehr gefallen dran gefunden zu haben und es scheint ihm auch Spaß zu machen Jensen ein bisschen zu ärgern xD Als ob es dem nicht eh schon schlecht genug geht *muha*

Danke vielmals für deine Kommis ^^  
Ich freu mich immer sehr darüber!


	9. The Struggle

**Kapitel 9: The Struggle**

* * *

**NOW**

Mit einem genervten Stöhnen drehte Jensen nun schon zum bestimmt hundertsten Mal die einzelnen Kissen auf dem Bett um.

Nichts...

Er ging auf dem Boden in die Knie und starrte auf die dicke Staubschicht, die sich unter dem Bett gebildet hatte und die wahrscheinlich noch nie eine Putzfrau zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Nichts...

Das Badezimmer war mehr eine kleine Besenkammer.

Ein altes, ekelerregendes Waschbecken, eine Dusche, die die besten Zeiten weit hinter sich hatte und ein kleines Regal.

Wieder nichts...

Seine Kleidung war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und er hatte die Vermutung, dass ein gewisser Erzengel dahinter steckte und sich gerade köstlich darüber amüsierte.

Mit einem erneuten Stöhnen ließ sich Jensen auf das Bett fallen, das ein lautes protestierendes Ächzen von sich gab.

Er krallte sich die dünne Decke, die am Fußende lag um sich wenigstens wieder darin einzuhüllen, wenn Gabriel ihm schon seine Kleidung versteckt hatte.

Da musste man sich ernsthaft fragen, ob es sich bei dem Kerl wirklich um einen Engel oder eher um ein Kind handelte.

Wobei...

Wenn Jensen so darüber nachdachte, verantsalten vor allem Jared und er selbst am Set zu Supernatural auch immer wieder gerne solche Streiche, über die die anderen Mitarbeiter nur verständnislos den Kopf schütteln konnten.

Misha gab aber auch einfach ein zu gutes Opfer ab...

Verdammt...

Je mehr Jensen darüber nachdachte um so mehr vermisste er seine Kollegen, das gesamte Supernatural Team, seine Familie und vor allem seine Frau.

Danneel...

Er kam sich mit einem mal schrecklich einsam vor...

Alleine gelassen in einer Welt, die schlimmer nicht hätte sein können.

Na super...

Jetzt war er auch noch deprimiert.

Das Bett knarzte erneut, als Jensen sich auf die Seite drehte.

Sein Blick fiel unweigerlich auf das Sofa, auf dem nach wie vor die rosane Kaubonbonpackung lag, die Gabriel ihm da gelassen hatte.

Jared stopfte sich auch immer mit diesem süßen Zeug voll.

Laut ihm verdrängten Süßigkeiten alle Sorgen.

Wenn es am Set nichts Süßes gab, oder sonst irgendetwas zu Essen bereit stand, dann war sein Freund buchstäblich sterbenskrank.

Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren und verpatzte jede Szene, weshalb sehr schnell eingeführt wurde, dass sich immer ausreichend Essbares in der Nähe von Jared befand.

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich bei diesen Gedanken auf Jensens Lippen.

Er mochte diesen ganzen Süßkram nicht und konnte Jareds Leidenschaft dafür nicht verstehen, aber... wenn es bei seinem jüngeren Kollegen dafür sorgte, dass er stets so guter Laune war, dann sollte er es vielleicht auch einmal versuchen.

Gabriel hatte zwar ausdrücklich gesagt, dass keines der rosanen Kaubonbons bei seiner Rückkehr fehlen sollte, aber das war dem Schauspieler momentan vollkommen egal.

Pah...

Der Erzengel hatte seine Taschen bestimmt noch mit zig anderen Süßigkeiten vollgestopft, da würde es nicht sonderlich auffallen, wenn ein lächerliches Maoam fehlte.

Und selbst wenn...

Das war immerhin die beste Rache, die ihm für die gestohlene Kleidung einfiel.

Entschlossen richtete der Schauspieler sich auf, insgeheim froh darüber für die nächsten paar Minuten eine Beschäftigung zu haben.

So war er wenigstens abgelenkt...

Mit nur drei Schritten war er bei der Couch angekommen und griff augenblicklich nach der Packung.

Er musste ein wenig daran herumfummeln, bis er eines der rosanen Bonbons daraus befreit und aus dem Papier gewickelt hatte, aber schlussendlich lag das kleine, quadratische Kaubonbon auf seiner Handfläche.

Irritiert zogen sich Jensens Augenbrauen nach oben, als er seine Hand eingehender musterte.

Er blinzelte einige Male, jedoch änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass es so aussah, als würde seine Haut langsam aber sicher immer blasser werden

Jensen hob seine Hand näher an sein Gesicht.

Nein... Nicht nur blasser...

Das Bonbon rutschte von seiner Handfläche und purzelte auf den Teppichboden, jedoch hatte der Schauspieler momentan nur noch Augen für seine Hand.

Die Haut war mittlerweile fast schon durchsichtig, so dass Jensen glaubte, dass sogar das Sofa hindurchzublitzen schien.

Seine grünen Augen weiteten sich bestürzt.

Die linke Hand, in der er immer noch die Maoam Packung hielt sah auch nicht besser aus. Wenn man denn überhaupt noch von Aussehen sprechen konnte, da von ihr auch schon fast nichts mehr zu sehen war.

Jensen keuchte erschrocken auf, als die Packung ihm nun auch noch durch die Finger glitt, die er zwar noch deutlich spüren, aber nicht mehr wirklich sehen konnte.

Er stolperte einige Schritte zurück, bevor er an die Bettkante stieß und ein paar Mal tief durchatmete um sich zu beruhigen.

Die Augen kniff er fest zu in der Hoffnung, wenn er sie wieder öffnete sich alles nur als eine Halluzination heraus stellte.

Allerdings wurde er enttäuscht.

Sein Magen drehte sich um, als eine Welle der Übelkeit von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen drohte.

Panisch bahnte er sich einen Weg ins Badezimmer, wobei er schmerzhaft gegen den Türstock strauchelte und schließlich über das Waschbecken gebeugt in den Spiegel starrte.

Er konnte in seine eigenen, vor Angst geweiteten, grünen Augen blicken.

Seine Gesichtsfarbe schien der weißen Wandfarbe Konkurrenz machen zu wollen, wodurch seine Sommersprossen ihm schier entgegen leuchteten.

Allerdings war hier noch nichts durchscheinend.

Langsam ließ er seinen Blick nach unten wandern.

Dort wo er sich auf dem Waschbecken abstützte, konnte er nur noch entfernt die Umrisse seiner Hände erkennen.

Was war nur jetzt schon wieder los?

Verzweifelt ließ Jensen den Kopf hängen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach in die hinterste Ecke des Badezimmers verkrochen und angefangen zu weinen.

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

„Jensen..."

Augenblicklich schnellte der Kopf des Schauspielers wieder nach oben und er starrte in den Spiegel.

Er konnte nach wie vor nur sein eigenes Gesicht sehen, hinter ihm stand die Türe zu dem kleinen Hotelzimmer auf, jedoch konnte er auch dort niemanden ausmachen.

„Hallo?"

Langsam drehte der dunkelblonde Mann sich um.

Nichts...

Hinter ihm stand wirklich niemand.

Und doch...

„Jensen... wach auf!"

Entsetzt drückte der Schauspieler sich noch mehr gegen das Waschbecken, das ihm im Moment als einziger Halt diente.

Die Stimme klang wie ein entferntes Echo.

Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob sie weiblich oder männlich war, jedoch konnte er nur allzu deutlich seinen Namen verstehen.

Sein Herz machte einen unangenehmen Hüpfer und schlug mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter.

Gabriel hatte doch gesagt, dass ihn diese komischen Typen nicht finden konnten.

Er hatte doch gesagt, dass er hier sicher war...

Aber...

Sicher vor was?  
Vor Engeln?  
Was wenn das keine Engel waren?  
Vielleicht spukte es hier ja?  
Vielleicht gab es hier auch Geister?

Vielleicht...

„Hilfe... Hilfe!"

Jensens Stimme glich eher einem Hauchen.

Seine Atmung ging immer schneller und vor seinen Augen begann sich alles zu drehen.

Mittlerweile waren nicht nur seine Hände, sondern auch schon seine Arme durchsichtig.

Was wenn er sich einfach so komplett auflöste, wenn er einfach verschwand und nichts mehr von ihm übrig blieb?

„Bitte... ich brauche... Hilfe..."

Keuchend versuchte der Dunkelblonde sich auf den Beinen zu halten, jedoch zitterten seine Knie inzwischen schon so stark, dass sie sein Gewicht nicht mehr länger tragen konnten.

Er knallte mit der Hüfte gegen das Waschbecken und ging schließlich ganz zu Boden.

Seine Schulter fing den Sturz mehr schlecht als recht ab und so stieß er schier ungebremst mit dem Kopf auf den harten, gefliesten Boden, was dafür sorgte dass er einige Minuten vollkommen benommen war.

Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen, als er verzweifelt versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten.

Allerdings wollte sein Körper ihm partout nicht mehr gehorchen.

Jensen ließ den Kopf resigniert zurück auf den Fliesenboden sinken, wodurch sich sofort eine angenehme Kühle an seiner Wange ausbreitete.

Sein Kopf dröhnte, als würde ein ganzer Bienenschwarm darin hausen und obwohl er nun komplett auf dem harten Boden lag, schien sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen.

Scheiße nochmal...

Ihm fiel nur noch einer ein, der ihm jetzt vielleicht noch helfen konnte.

„Gabriel..."

So leise wie seine Stimme klang, bezweifelte Jensen, dass er Erzengel ihn überhaupt hören konnte. Der ausgesprochene Name hatte nämlich eher nach einem heiseren Husten geklungen.

Reichte es vielleicht auch einfach nur, wenn er an den blonden Engel dachte, oder musste er ein Gebet sprechen?

Der Schauspieler hatte sich nie sonderlich viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Dean das immer mit dem Engel Castiel anstellte, wenn er ihn zu sich rufen wollte...

Via Handy würde in seinem Fall wohl nicht funktionieren.

„Bitte... Gabriel!"

Ein aussichtsloser Versuch.

Seine Stimme wollte ihm genauso wenig gehorchen wie sein Körper und so gab sich der Schauspieler kapitulierend der Dunkelheit hin, die sich vor seinen Augen ausbreitete und somit zumindest dem unangenehmen Schwindelgefühl ein Ende bereitete.

* * *

**NOW – SIOUX FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA**

„Was habt ihr Idioten jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

Mit einem genervten Blick hatte sich der ältere Mann in der Tür aufgebaut, so dass sein Rollstuhl den Weg ins Innere versperrte.

Er hatte seine Kappe tief ins Gesicht gezogen, was dafür sorgte dass seine Augen fast vollkommen im Schatten lagen und ihn noch grimmiger als sonst erscheinen ließ. Auf seinem Schoß lag eine Schrotflinte bereit und in seiner Hand hielt er ein schnurloses Telefon.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade einen anderen Jäger in der Leitung, der auf einen guten Rat in einem besonders kniffeligen Fall hoffte.

„Oh Mann... Ein einfaches 'Hallo' hätte auch gereicht, Bobby!"

Dean verdrehte die Augen und drängte sich unverschämter Weise einfach an dem älteren Mann vorbei, dicht gefolgt von Sam, der wenigstens noch so viel Anstand besaß einen entschuldigenden Hundeblick aufzusetzen.

Seufzend verpasste Bobby der Tür einen kräftigen Stoß, die daraufhin mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel und sah den beiden Winchesterbrüdern Kopf schüttelnd hinterher.

Diese Jungs hatten wirklich keinen Respekt vorm Alter...

Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass er ja eigentlich noch einen anderen Jäger an der Strippe hatte.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen hob sich Bobby das Telefon wieder ans Ohr.

„Hallo? Bist du noch..."

„Ich ruf dich wieder zurück!"

„Was? Wieso? Du kannst doch nicht..."

„Bis später, Rufus!"

„Du alter Mistkerl, du kannst nicht einfach so..."

Ohne sich die folgende Schimpftirade seines ehemaligen Jagdgefährten weiter anzuhören, drückte er einfach auf die rote Taste und unterbrach somit die Leitung.

Wenn Dean und Sam erst einmal hier unangemeldet auftauchten, dann konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen versuchte Bobby den Rollstuhl so galant wie möglich umzudrehen.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht an dieses Teil gewöhnen, egal wie oft er sich nun schon damit durch den unteren Teil seines Hauses bewegt hatte.

Die oberen Zimmer blieben ihm ja nun versperrt und er würde sich bestimmt auch keinen Treppenlift einbauen lassen, so wie Dean es ihm mit einem dreisten Grinsen vorgeschlagen hatte.

Wie schon gesagt...

Diese Jungs hatten einfach keinen Respekt!

Nachdem er gegen eines der überladenen Regale gestoßen war, hatte er es endlich geschafft den Rollstuhl so weit zu wenden, dass er den beiden jüngeren Jägern folgen konnte, als ihn plötzlich ein lautes Flügelschlagen zusammenzucken ließ.

Das Telefon fiel krachend zu Boden als Bobby automatisch nach der Schrotflinte griff und sie auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann richtete, der wie aus dem Nichts mitten im Gang aufgetaucht war.

Der beige Trenchcoat flatterte noch ein wenig, so als würde eine Brise durch das Haus ziehen.

„Verdammter Mist... Mach das noch ein mal und ich erschieße dich! Und wenn du wieder aufstehst, dann erschieß ich dich nochmal..."

Murrend ließ Bobby die Waffe wieder sinken,während sein schneller Puls sich langsam aber sicher wieder beruhigte und bedachte den Engel mit einem finsteren Blick.

Castiel ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken.

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf hatte er unerschrocken in die Mündung des Gewehrs geblickt und nickte Bobby nun steif zu, ganz so als wäre ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass es vielleicht höflicher wäre den älteren Mann anständig zu begrüßen.

„Hallo, Robert Singer..."

Bobby erwiderte daraufhin nur ein leises „Allesamt Idioten..." und murmelte noch weitere Beschimpfungen vor sich hin, während er den Rollstuhl in Richtung Wohnzimmer schob.

Kurz bevor er um die Ecke verschwand, rief er dem Engel noch über die Schulter zu.

„Mach dich wenigstens nützlich, wenn du schon ungeladen zusammen mit den anderen beiden Idioten hier auftauchst und heb das verdammte Telefon auf."

Der Engel stand einige Sekunden verloren in dem voll gestellten Flur, ehe er sich dann doch resignierend daran machte das schnurlose Telefon vom Boden aufzuheben und dem älteren Mann zu folgen.

Sam hatte mittlerweile einige Bücher, die meisten davon dicke Wälzer, auf Bobbys Schreibtisch zu einem Turm gestapelt um sich mehr Platz zu verschaffen.

Vor sich hatte er einen Haufen alter Pergamentpapier liegen, wobei von Lateinisch über Griechisch bis hin zu Hebräisch alles dabei war.

Dean hingegen hatte es sich lediglich auf der dunkelgrünen Couch gemütlich gemacht, die Füße auf den Tisch abgelegt und grinste dem Engel belustigt entgegen.

„Mann Cas... Wieso kannst du nicht einfach die Türe benutzen, wie jeder andere auch?"

Die Augenbrauen des Engels zogen sich zusammen, als er im Türrahmen stehen blieb und den dunkelblonden Mann nachdenklich ansah.

Da hatte er dieses Mal extra darauf geachtet nicht in der unmittelbaren Nähe von Dean aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen und schon war es wieder verkehrt gewesen.

Man konnte es diesen Menschen einfach nicht recht machen.

Etwas unschlüssig betrachtete er schließlich das Telefon, das er nach wie vor in seinen Händen hielt, da er nicht wusste wo er es nun abstellen sollte.

Deans Grinsen wurde bei dem verlorenen Gesichtsausdruck des Engels noch eine Spur breiter, noch dazu als das Telefon plötzlich eine monotone Melodie von sich gab, die laut durch das Zimmer hallte und der Engel scheinbar nicht wusste, was er nun machen sollte.

Bobby, der gerade dabei war seinen Kühlschrank um drei Flaschen Bier zu erleichtern, gab ein genervtes Stöhnen von sich.

Man konnte auch nie seine Ruhe hier haben.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Engel, der das Telefon unschlüssig in der Hand hin und her drehte.

„Geh schon ran! Das ist sowieso nur Rufus. Sag ihm einfach ich bin nicht da und leg bloß auf, bevor er anfangen kann zu stänkern wie eine verbitterte Ehefrau."

Der ehemalige Automechaniker warf Dean eine der drei Bierflaschen zu, welche dieser geschickt auffing.

Kopfschüttelnd stellte Bobby die beiden restlichen Flaschen auf dem Tisch ab.

Der ältere Winchester sah wie ein Kleinkind aus, dem man gerade seinen Lieblingsschnuller gegeben hatte.

Sein Gesicht hellte sich noch weiter auf und er nickte Bobby dankbar zu, ehe er den Verschluss öffnete und seinen Blick in freudiger Erwartung wieder auf den Engel richtete.

Das würde bestimmt unterhaltsamer werden als jede erdenkliche Sitcom.

„Ähm... Hallo?"

Cas war es äußerst unangenehm mit jemand anderem als den beiden Winchesters zu telefonieren, jedoch hatte Bobby von ihm verlangt ran zu gehen.

Da konnte er ja schlecht nein sagen.

„Bobby?"

„Nein... hier ist Castiel!"  
„Castiel?"

Der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung klang mehr als nur genervt und schien auf eine Erklärung zu warten, da er definitiv mit jemand anderem gerechnet hatte.

„Ich bin ein Engel des Herrn."

„Was zum... Ist das hier so ne Sexhotline? Ist der alte Mistkerl jetzt neben zu auch noch so was wie ein Zuhälter, oder was?"

Ein verwirrter Ausdruck machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Engels breit, da er nicht wusste was er darauf antworten sollte.

Er konnte hören, wie Dean ein leises Glucksen von sich gab und sich scheinbar köstlich über etwas zu amüsieren schien, als der Mann am Telefon erneut zu Sprechen anfing.

„Okay, Engelchen... Wo steckt Bobby?"

„Ähm... der ist hier!"

Castiel sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie der ältere Mann vehement den Kopf schüttelte und ihm fiel schlagartig ein, dass er dem Anrufer ja etwas ausrichten sollte.

„Aber... wenn Sie Rufus sind, dann soll ich Ihnen sagen, dass er nicht hier ist."  
„Was?"  
„Und... ich sollte jetzt besser auflegen, bevor sie wie eine verbitterte Ehefrau anfangen zu stänkern."

„Was zum... Das ist ja wohl... Zum Teufel mit..."

Ein stetiges Tuten unterbrach den wütenden Mann, da Castiel in der Zwischenzeit auf die rote Taste gedrückt hatte.

Dean der gerade dabei gewesen war einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Bierflasche zu nehmen, prustete die helle Flüssigkeit quer über den Tisch, als er laut zu lachen anfing, was aber schnell in ein ersticktes Husten überging.

Fassungslos starrte Bobby den Engel an, der scheinbar mit sich selbst äußerst zufrieden war, immerhin hatte er dem Anrufer alles ausgerichtet, was der ältere Mann ihm aufgetragen hatte.

Mit einem Schnauben durchquerte der ehemalige Automechaniker das Zimmer und riss dem Engel das Telefon regelrecht aus der Hand.

Wenn man nicht alles selber machte...

„Alter... Cas... das war wahrhaftig göttlich! Fast schon Oskar reif!"

Dean hatte sich scheinbar so weit wieder unter Kontrolle, dass er ein paar Worte aneinander reihen konnte, ehe er ein weiteres Mal laut zu lachen anfing.

Selbst Sam hatte mittlerweile von seinen Pergamenten aufgesehen und gluckste leise in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in dem Inneren des Engels breit.

In letzter Zeit hatte er immer mehr von solchen komischen Gefühlsregungen.

Hatte er vor gut einem Jahr noch gar keine Emotionen besessen, so schienen sie ihn jetzt regelrecht überfluten zu wollen.

Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Mittlerweile wusste er auch, dass das ein Zeichen dafür war, dass er verletzt wurde.

Nicht körperlich...

Damit konnte er gut umgehen!

Sondern auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgelacht zu werden so weh tun konnte?

Zwar verstand er nicht genau, weshalb er sich scheinbar schon wieder lächerlich gemacht hatte, aber deswegen war es nicht weniger verletzend.

Andererseits...

Wenn er die beiden Jungs so ansah, wie sie sich amüsierten und lachten.

Es kam nicht häufig vor, dass solch eine ausgelassene Stimmung herrschte und Castiel musste es ja wissen, immerhin hatte er die beiden Winchesters mittlerweile schon lange genug beobachtet.

Da konnte er fast schon stolz darauf sein für dieses Lachen verantwortlich zu sein...

„Genug jetzt!"

Bobby schnaubte laut und warf das Telefon auf den kleinen Couchtisch, wo es knapp vor der Tischkante zum Liegen kam.

„Ist ja ganz wunderbar, dass so für eure Unterhaltung gesorgt wird, aber ich will euch nur ungern daran erinnern, dass das hier kein Kinderspieleparadies ist!"

Sam räusperte sich leise und wandte sich betreten wieder seinen ausländischen Texten zu, wohingegen Dean nur irgendetwas unverständliches vor sich hin brummte, das entfernt nach „elender Griesgram" klang.

Bobby schenkte ihm dafür nur einen warnenden Blick.

„Also... wie komme ich zu der Ehre eures hohen Besuches?"

Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war fast schon greifbar.

Dean richtete sich ein wenig auf und stellte seine Bierflasche auf dem Tisch ab.

Aus seinem Gesicht war jegliche Freude gewichen und kurz flammte in Bobby wirklich das schlechte Gewissen auf, die heitere Stimmung so zunichte gemacht zu haben.

Immerhin war der Ältere es schon gewohnt seine beiden Ersatzsöhne nur dann zu Gesicht zu bekommen, wenn die Welt kurz vor dem Untergang stand.

Und scheinbar war es mal wieder so weit...

„Wir brauchen eine Beschwörungsformel!"

Misstrauisch musterte Bobby den älteren Winchester.

Das konnte doch nichts Gutes verheißen.

„Eine Beschwörungsformel? Möchte ich wissen WEN oder WAS ihr beschwören wollt?"

Bobby wollte es eigentlich wirklich nicht wissen, aber die beiden jüngeren Jäger würden es ihm so oder so sagen und er wäre dann bestimmt nicht begeistert von dem verrückten Plan, den sie wieder ausgeheckt hatten.

So wie es immer war...

* * *

**IN BETWEEN**

_Es war als hätte er einen kompletten Filmriss._

_Im einen Moment lag er noch auf dem kalten Fliesenboden in dem Badezimmer des Hotels und im nächsten Moment befand er sich in dem kargen Krankenhauszimmer._

_Es war der gleiche Raum, wie in seinem vorherigen Traum._

_Das Bett stand nach wie vor in der Mitte, der Stuhl daneben, jedoch fehlte anders als beim letzten Mal von seiner Frau jede Spur._

_Der Stuhl war leer und das stetige Piepen war das einzige Geräusch, das Jensen wahrnehmen konnte._

_Er wagte es nicht näher an das Bett heran zu treten, stand er doch sowieso schon fast in der Mitte des Raumes._

_Überdeutlich konnte er die blasse Hand erkennen, die unter der Bettdecke hervorlugte und das reichte ihm schon vollkommen aus._

_Er hatte keine Lust sich ein weiteres Mal seinem Doppelgänger gegenüber zu sehen, der regungslos, wie eine Leiche in diesem Bett lag._

_Je länger Jensen auf die Hand starrte, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl etwas verdrängt zu haben._

_Die Hand..._

_Seine Hand..._

_Seine Hände..._

_Sie hatten sich aufgelöst..._

_Unweigerlich fiel Jensens Blick auf seine eigenen Hände und sein Herz machte einen nervösen Hüpfer._

_Nichts..._

_Nichts Ungewöhnliches..._

_Keine durchsichtigen Stellen, keine unnatürliche Blässe, gar nichts dergleichen, einfach nur seine eigenen Hände, die vor Aufregung leicht zitterten._

_Erleichtert atmete Jensen einmal tief durch._

_Sein Blick glitt wieder zu dem Bett, ehe er sich in dem restlichen Zimmer umsah und schließlich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück taumelte._

_Er hatte gedacht, dass er alleine wäre..._

_Nun ja... mehr oder weniger alleine mit seinem Doppelgänger._

_Aber dort, in der Ecke, stand ein weiterer Stuhl und darauf saß..._

„_Jared?"_

_Die Türe zu dem Zimmer hatte sich geöffnet und Jensen wirbelte bei der Stimme herum._

_Seine Frau schlüpfte durch den schmalen Spalt herein und warf dem großgewachsenen Mann einen niedergeschlagenen Blick zu._

_Sie sah noch mitgenommener aus als letztes Mal._

„_Danneel! Na endlich..."  
„Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat."_

_Jared schüttelte nur den Kopf und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl._

_Scheinbar war das für die braunhaarige Frau eine unausgesprochene Aufforderung, da sie mit einigen, schnellen Schritten bei dem jüngeren Mann war und sich regelrecht in seine ausgebreiteten Arme fallen ließ._

_Ein ersticktes Schluchzen war zu hören, woraufhin Jared ihr beruhigend mit seinen großen Händen über den schmalen Rücken streichelte._

„_Schon gut... Es wird alles gut werden, du wirst schon sehen..."_

_Die tröstenden Worte hatten leider genau den gegenteiligen Effekt, da das Schluchzen noch eine Spur lauter wurde._

_Jensen zerbrach es schier das Herz seine Frau so leiden zu sehen._

_Er wollte sie in die Arme schließen, ihr durch die Haare streichen, so wie er es sonst auch getan hätte... aber er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte._

_Weder Jared, noch seine Frau, die vor wenigen Sekunden beinahe durch ihn hindurch gelaufen war, hatten ihn wahr genommen. _

_„Gar nichts wird gut..."_

Es war schwer etwas zu verstehen, da Danneel ihr Gesicht weiterhin an Jareds Oberkörper gepresst hatte.

„_Danneel!"_

_Die dunkelhaarige Frau reagierte gar nicht darauf, sondern drängte sich noch fester gegen den größeren Mann._

_Es sah fast so aus als wollte sie versuchen in ihn hinein zu schlüpfen, nur um nichts mehr von ihrer Umwelt wahrnehmen zu müssen._

„_Sag so etwas nicht! Er hat doch schon erste Anzeichen gezeigt wieder aufzuwachen. Wenn das kein Fortschritt ist, dann..."  
„NEIN!"_

_Jared zuckte bei dem heftigen Widerspruch ein wenig zuzsammen._

„_Du verstehst nicht... du verstehst das nicht..."_

„_Was? Danneel, was verstehe ich nicht?"  
„Die Ärzte... sie... sie haben..."_

_Jared schob die zitternde Frau auf Armlänge von sich weg und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen._

_Allerdings wich sie seinem Blick aus und erneute Tränen liefen ihr über die geröteten Wangen._

„_Was ist mit den Ärzten? Was haben sie gesagt?"_

_Jareds Finger krallten sich regelrecht in die Schultern der Braunhaarigen, jedoch beschwerte sie sich nicht darüber._

_Seine Stimme klang genauso unruhig, wie Jensen sich momentan fühlte._

_Er war mittlerweile näher an die beiden anderen heran getreten und das Verlangen einfach seine Hand auszustrecken und seine Frau zu berühren war inzwischen schier überwältigend._

„_Jared... Sie sagen, dass selbst wenn er wieder aufwacht,... dass er dann... _

_Er wird nie wieder laufen können!"_

* * *

tbc...

An Chili loves you

Ne als Prophet hat man es echt nicht leicht...  
Der Kerl kann einem wirklich leid tun _

Also ich kenn Psych Woody nicht, ABER Zachariah ist einer meiner Lieblingsfieslingen... Er ist ein echt guter Böswicht, das muss man ihm lassen... und Raphael steht ihm in nichts nach xD

Ich hatte auch schon lange kein Maoam mehr... deswegen musste ich das jetzt hier mal mit einbauen *loool*

Danke auf jeden Fall für dein Review ^.~


	10. Search and Destroy

**Kapitel 10: Search and Destroy**

* * *

**NOW**

Das Glasdach war fast gänzlich zerstört.

Vereinzelt hingen einige, riesige Scherben in den Verankerungen, jedoch war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch sie sich lösen und auf dem staubigen Boden in unzählige Teile zerbersten würden.

Die vielen Glassplitter, die sich bereits auf dem Steinboden befanden, trugen gewiss nicht zu einer wohligen Atmosphäre bei, genauso wenig wie der eisige Wind, der durch das offene Dach in den Raum gelangen konnte.

Feiner Nieselregen setzte dem Ganzen noch die Krone auf.

Mit einem Seufzen strich Gabriel sich die feuchten Haare aus der Stirn, bevor er in die Knie ging und nachdenklich die Blutflecken betrachtete, die sich zu seinen Füßen befanden und in einer grobe Spur bis zur Wand reichten.

Seine Finger strichen über das dunkle Rot, das sich von dem hellen Boden deutlich abhob.

Durch den Regen glänzte das Blut wieder, was den Anschein erweckte, als wäre es noch frisch und gerade eben erst auf den Boden gespritzt.

Hier war dieser geheimnisvolle Schauspieler Jensen Ackles also aufgetaucht.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete der Engel die vielen Glasscherben an denen noch rote Farbe zu haften schien.

Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, dann war das früher einmal bestimmt ein ganzes Wirrwarr aus henochischen Symbolen gewesen.

Schließlich schweifte sein Blick ab zu den drei dunkel gekleideten Menschen, die in der Nähe der Türe leblos in verrenkten Haltungen lagen.

Zwei Männer und eine Frau, eindeutig ehemals besessen von Dämonen, da der Engel nur allzu deutlich den verbliebenen Höllengestank, der nach wie vor in der Luft lag wahrnehmen konnte.

Die Winchesters hatten sich also nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hinter sich aufzuräumen.

Das war mal wieder zu typisch...

Gabriel kam gar nicht erst in den Sinn, dass die beiden Brüder eher damit beschäftigt gewesen waren Jensen auf dem schnellsten Wege in ein Krankenhaus zu befördern, nachdem sie gemerkt hatten, dass der Schauspieler dabei war unter ihren Händen wegzusterben.

Vor allem da Castiel mittlerweile vom Himmel fast gänzlich abgeschnitten war und seine Kräfte von Tag zu Tag geringer wurden und er somit keine große Hilfe war, was die Heilung anbelangte.

Ein Problem das nicht gerade zu einem Vorteil im Kampf gegen die Apokalypse beitrug.

'Gabriel...'

Der Kopf des Erzengels schnellte nach oben und der Magen seiner Hülle zog sich unangenehm zusammen.

Was zum...

Da hatte doch gerade jemand seinen Namen gesagt...

Jedoch war der Raum bis auf die drei Leichen nach wie vor verlassen.

Gabriel richtete sich auf und ließ seinen Blick wachsam durch den Raum gleiten.

Das leichte Nieseln hatte sich mittlerweile zu einem stärkeren Regen entwickelt und sorgte dafür, dass seine Kleidung langsam aber sicher komplett durchnässt wurde und wie eine zweite Haut auf seinem Körper klebte.

Die Geräusche, die der Regen verursachte, als er auf den Boden und die Glasscherben auftraf vermischten sich zu einer ganz eigentümlichen Melodie, die schließlich durch ein tiefes Donnergrollen ihre Vollendung zu erreichen schien.

Ein allzu menschlicher Schauer überkam den Erzengel und obwohl er diese Hülle nun schon so lange besetzte, wurde ihm zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder bewusst, dass ihm deswegen der Körper noch lange nicht gehörte...

Er fühlte sich plötzlich so fremd an.

Ein weiteres Mal durchlief ihn ein Schaudern, ein Gefühl, dass er seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr hatte und wenn Engel von Ewigkeit sprachen, dann meinten sie das auch so, anders als das bei Menschen so oft der Fall war.

Es fühlte sich fast so an als würde jemand... beten... zu ihm?  
Aber... es war viele Jahrhunderte... vielleicht sogar Jahrtausende her, dass jemand es geschafft hatte zu ihm durchzudringen, nachdem Gabriel dem Himmel den Rücken zugekehrt und das Tricksterdasein dem Engeldasein vorgezogen hatte.

Gebete erreichten ihn nicht mehr.

Wie konnte das also möglich sein...?

Der Erzengel kam nicht dazu seinen Gedankengang zu Ende zu führen.

„Gabriel..."

Ruckartig drehte er sich um, was zum Glück dafür sorgte, dass das verschreckte Zusammenzucken seines Körpers gekonnt kaschiert wurde.

Obwohl er die Stimme nicht kannte und der Mann, der so plötzlich aufgetaucht war ihm auch vorher noch nie unter die Augen gekommen war, wusste er sofort, wen er da vor sich hatte.

Er hatte ja mit so Einigem gerechnet, aber das hier...

„Bruderherz... Ich würde ja jetzt sagen, dass es schön ist, dich wieder zu sehen, aber leider ist 'Nicht Lügen' eines der 10 Gebote..."

Gabriels Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse und machte somit den fröhlichen Unterton in seiner Stimme vollkommen zunichte.

Er musterte den anderen Engel von oben bis unten.

„Nichts desto trotz... Gut siehst du aus... Schwarz steht dir!"

Er zwinkerte dem dunkelhäutigen Mann keck zu und war nicht sonderlich überrascht als er für seine Worte absolut keine Gefühlsregung von ihm erhielt.

So war sein Bruder schon immer gewesen...

Starr... emotionslos... kalt...

Die perfekte Statue.

Das perfekte Werkzeug Gottes.

„Wie kannst du es wagen von den Geboten der Menschen zu sprechen, als ob sie für UNS gelten würden... Als ob DU ihnen jemals Folge leisten würdest... Dein Sinn für Gehorsam ist nach wie vor nicht vorhanden, Bruder!"

Der größere Engel spie die Worte schier aus, so als wären sie pures Gift und Gabriel musste sich zusammen reißen nicht einen kleinen Schritt zurück zu weichen.

Sein Blick huschte ein weiteres Mal durch den Raum, jedoch konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken.

Keine Gefolgsleute, keine Heerscharen, nichts dergleichen... sie waren lediglich zu zweit und Gabriel hoffte, dass das auch so blieb, da das seine Chancen auf einen guten Ausgang gewaltig erhöhen würde.

„Wow... und dein Sinn für Humor ist auf jeden Fall noch genauso umwerfend wie früher... Bruder."

Der Erzengel verdrehte die Augen und versuchte sich von dem Auftreten des anderen Engels nicht einschüchtern zu lassen, innerlich jedoch war er vollkommen angespannt.

Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte seinen Bruder genau an diesem Ort anzutreffen, noch dazu völlig unvorbereitet.

Er hatte eher gehofft Hinweise zu finden, eine kleine Spur, vielleicht sogar Zachariah...

Aber der Engel, der jetzt vor ihm stand war von einem ganz anderen Kaliber.

„Was tust du hier, Raphael?"

Die Lippen des Dunkelhäutigen zuckten leicht, als er zu einer Gegenfrage ansetzte.

„Hast du etwa nicht das gefunden, was du gesucht hast?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du..."  
„Du wirst Zachariah hier nicht finden!"

Gabriels Blick verfinsterte sich.

Er war froh, dass er das Gewicht seines Engelsschwertes nur allzu deutlich an seiner Brust spüren konnte. Das gab ihm zumindest einen Anflug von Sicherheit.

Raphael wusste also Bescheid...

Stellte sich nur noch die Frage über was genau.

„Und was genau führt dich zu der Annahme, dass ich gerade ihn suche?"

Ein gleißender Blitz erhellte das düstere Zimmer.

Gabriel konnte in dem blendenden Licht für ein paar Sekunden die dunklen Flügel des anderen Erzengels ausmachen.

Sie warfen lange, bedrohliche Schatten an die Wände, jedoch waren sie genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht waren.

Das laute Donnergrollen, das kurz darauf durch den Raum hallte, deutete darauf hin, dass das Gewitter nun an seinem Höhepunkt angelangt war und sich wahrscheinlich direkt über ihnen befand.

„Ich denke deine fragwürdige Schwäche für einen gewissen Menschen, den du so vergeblich vor uns versteckt halten willst, ist Annahme genug."

Der dunkelhäutige Erzengel trat einen Schritt auf Gabriel zu.

Dieses Mal konnte sich der Kleinere nicht davon abhalten ein wenig vor seinem Bruder zurückzuweichen. Es machte sich dennoch ein trotziger Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Blonden breit.

Seine rechte Hand hatte sich inzwischen fest um den Griff seines Engelsschwertes gelegt, so dass sich der kalte Stahl regelrecht in seine Handinnenfläche bohrte.

Wenn Raphael ihn wirklich attackieren sollte, musste er schnell sein...

Jedoch blieb der andere Erzengel anders als erwartet in sicherer Entfernung stehen und zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen für einen Angriff.

„Du bist doch sonst so neugierig, Gabriel..."

Die Augenbrauen des Blonden wanderten fragend ein Stück nach oben.

Raphael legte den Kopf schief, was dazu führte, dass seine gesamte Körperhaltung absolut unmenschlich aussah. Es war nur allzu deutlich, dass sein Bruder nicht sonderlich viel Zeit in einer menschlichen Hülle verbrachte.

„Willst du denn gar nicht wissen, weshalb du Zachariah hier nicht finden wirst?"

„Wieso sollte ich gerade dich fragen? Du wirst mir ja wohl kaum sagen, wo ich ihn..."

'Bitte... Gabriel!'

Ein erneutes Schaudern erfasste Gabriel mit solch einer Vehemenz, dass seine Stimme ihm regelrecht versagte.

Er hatte sich vorhin also nicht getäuscht.

Das war eindeutig ein Gebet, ein verzweifelter Hilferuf... und jetzt wusste er auch von wem.

„Jensen..."

Obwohl er den Namen nur leise gemurmelt hatte, schien es so als hätte Raphael ihn verstanden.

Die Augen des Dunkelhäutigen verengten und ein schiefes Lächeln machte sich auf seine vollen Lippen breit, was ihm einen noch erschreckenderen Eindruck verlieh.

„Weist du Bruder... Zachariah ist gerade sehr beschäftigt."

Gabriel ließ den größeren Engel nicht aus den Augen, jedoch war er bei weitem nicht mehr so wachsam wie noch vor ein paar Minuten.

Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu einem gewissen Schauspieler ab, den er alleine in dem Hotelzimmer zurück gelassen hatte.

„Er ist genauso wie du auf der Suche! Aber... ich glaube er hatte in der Zwischenzeit deutlich mehr Erfolg als du!"

Das konnte nicht sein!  
Er hatte Jensen doch mit einem Schutz belegt, der dafür sorgte, dass er von Engeln nicht gefunden werden konnte.

Nicht einmal Gabriel könnte ihn jemals wieder finden, wenn er nicht in dem Hotelzimmer blieb und auf ihn wartete...

Wie sollte Zachariah ihn also ausfindig machen?

Das war einfach unmöglich!

Es war nur eine Sekunde der Unachtsamkeit, jedoch genügte Raphael das vollkommen aus.

Gabriel hatte gerade noch Zeit das Schwert aus seiner Jacke zu befreien und es schützen nach oben zu reißen, da wurde er auch schon mit einer gewaltigen Wucht nach hinten geschleudert.

Sein Rücken kollidierte schmerzhaft mit der Wand, so dass sich sogar Teile des Putzes lösten und leise zu Boden rieselten.

Eine Hand hatte sich in den Stoff seiner Jacke gekrallt, presste ihn mit unmenschlicher Kraft gegen den harten Beton und machte ihn somit vollkommen bewegungsunfähig.

Sein Schwert hatte sich mit dem von Raphael gekreuzt, jedoch konnte er nur zu deutlich den kalten Stahl an seinem Hals spüren, da er zu langsam gewesen war um den anderen Engel richtig abzuwehren.

Die jetzige Position machte es ihm auch unmöglich genügend Kraft aufzubringen um sich gegen Raphael aufzulehnen und das Schwert von seinem Hals wegzudrücken.

Er hatte eindeutig die schlechteren Karten...

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass du diesen Menschen vor uns verstecken könntest, oder?"

Und Jensen schien es gerade wohl nicht besser zu ergehen...

* * *

**IN BETWEEN**

„_Er wird nie wieder laufen können!"_

_Jensen verstand zwar jedes einzelne Wort, das seine Frau unter einem erneuten erstickten Schluchzen von sich gab, aber die Bedeutung wollte ihm nicht so ganz klar werden._

_Was war das nur für ein makaberer Traum?_

_War es überhaupt ein Traum?  
So langsam aber sicher konnte Jensen einfach nicht mehr unterscheiden was denn nun Realität war und was nicht..._

_Es fühlte sich zwar richtig an bei seiner Frau zu sein und Jared wieder zu sehen, allerdings war da noch dieser mysteriöse Doppelgänger in dem Krankenbett._

_Er hatte den Eindruck, dass er gleich wieder aufwachen würde und dass das alles eben doch nur ein Traum war._

_Oder eher ein Alptraum..._

_Denn so langsam schien sich das alles eher in diese Richtung zu entwickeln._

_Jared hatte die dunkelhaarige Frau mittlerweile regelrecht mit sich gezerrt und sie auf einen der beiden Stühle gedrückt.  
Scheinbar hatte er Angst gehabt, dass sie völlig zusammenbrechen würde, was Jensens Meinung nach auch vollkommen berechtigt war._

_Nun kniete der große Mann vor ihr._

_Seine Hände streiften beruhigend über Danneels Oberschenkel und die Stimmen der beiden war nur noch ein leises Flüstern, so dass Jensen aus der Entfernung nichts verstehen konnte._

_Darüber war er jedoch nicht sonderlich traurig..._

_Er wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was seine Frau noch so zu erzählen hatte._

_'Er wird nie wieder laufen können...'_

_Was sollte das?  
Wieso sollte er nicht mehr..._

_Plötzlich packte ihn eine Hand an der Schulter und unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken._

_Es war so real, fühlte sich so echt an und das obwohl er doch beschlossen hatte, dass das hier nicht die Wirklichkeit sein konnte._

_Jensen gab ein lautes Keuchen von sich und drehte sich ruckartig um._

_Dort stand sie..._

_Diese verschwommene Gestalt, die er das letzte Mal schon gesehen hatte._

_Jedoch war sie nun alles andere als verschwommen und undeutlich._

„_Sie müssen Jensen Ackles sein..."_

_Die Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Schulter lag schien mittlerweile eine Tonne zu wiegen und drückte ihn schier zu Boden, allerdings schaffte Jensen es nicht sie abzuschütteln._

_Sein Körper schien einfach so erstarrt zu sein._

„_Aber... das... wie..."  
„Oh... die Freude ist ganz meinerseits! Habe ich Sie also endlich gefunden."_

Der Schauspieler unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Seufzen, als die Hand endlich von seiner Schulter verschwand und ihm schließlich auffordernd entgegen gestreckt wurde, jedoch machte er keine Anstalten nach ihr zu greifen.

„_Mein Name ist Zachariah... aber ich denke das wissen Sie ja bereits!"_

* * *

tbc...

An Chili loves you

Danke für dein Review... Ist echt toll von dir, dass du dir dafür immer die Zeit nimmst und freut mich wahnsinnig ^^

Also ich muss ja sagen, ich schau mir Supernatural auch immer nur auf Englisch an und ich liebe es einfach... Deswegen ist das auch irgendwie ein bisschen schwierig das Ganze jetzt auf Deutsch zu schreiben, da man immer die englischen Stimmen im Ohr hat, besonders das mit Bobby... Es muss einfach Idjits und Balls heißen... Aber... geht wohl nicht... genauso mit den Eigennamen, die Supernatural eingefügt hat z.B. Vessel... Hülle klingt so bescheuert *seufz*  
Da muss ich wohl durch...

Ansonsten... Joah... Schmerz, Angst und Panik kommt in meiner FF definitiv nicht zu kurz... so viel kann ich schon versprechen... Ich hoffe ja echt ich übertreibe es nicht, wobei... bei Supernatural sparen sie ja auch nicht gerade mit Dramatik pur... Wieso dann also nicht auch in der FF? hehe

Hoffentlich liest man sich bald wieder xD


	11. Edge of the Earth

**Kapitel 11: Edge of the Earth**

* * *

**NOW**

„Der gewünschte Gesprächspartner ist zur Zeit leider nicht..."

Mit einem genervten Schnauben drückte die junge Frau auf die rote Taste und steckte das Handy nicht gerade sanft zurück in ihre Handtasche.

Das war doch wirklich die Höhe.

Dieser unverschämte Kerl ging nun schon seit Wochen nicht mehr an sein Telefon.

Es war schlimmer als wollte man den Präsidenten im Weißen Haus erreichen und sie hatte die unangenehme Vorahnung, dass sie gerade eiskalt abserviert wurde.

Einfach so.

Wütend strich sich die Frau eine lange, blonde Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und klemmte sie hinter ihr Ohr, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass nur einige, energische Schritte später genau dieselbe Strähne wieder störend vor ihrem Gesichtsfeld hin und her wippen würde.

Aber das war ihr egal...

Sie wollte einfach nur ihren Freund – oder eher Ex-Freund, wenn das so weiter ging – erreichen und ihm mal ordentlich die Meinung sagen!

Dabei schien doch alles so gut zu laufen...

Sie hatte sogar Sam in den Wind geschossen, nur um mit ihm zusammen sein zu können und das war ihr alles andere als leicht gefallen!

„Chuck Shurley... du blöder Arsch!"

Mit viel Schwung trat Becky gegen eine alte Cola Dose, die unbeachtet auf dem Gehweg lag und beförderte sie somit in einen der heruntergekommenen Vorgärten.

Kurz warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter, ob auch niemand sie dabei gesehen hatte, jedoch schien alles verlassen zu sein.

Niemand trieb sich auf der Straße herum und hinter den vielen Fenstern brannte auch nur vereinzelt Licht.

Eine wirklich trostlose Gegend.

Sie verstand einfach nicht, weshalb ihr Freund hierher gezogen war, wo er doch einer der berühmtesten Autoren überhaupt war, zumindest wenn man Becky und einem kleinen Haufen eingefleischter Fans Glauben schenken wollte.

Sie wäre nur liebend gerne mit Chuck zusammen gezogen, aber... doch nicht hierher... in diese Einöde, wo alte Cola Dosen und anderer Müll sich gute Nacht sagten und zum allgemeinen Gesamtbild gehörten.

Aber...

Vielleicht war genau das das Problem...

Sie hatte sich geweigert mit ihm hier zusammen ein neues Leben aufzubauen und das musste ihn ziemlich getroffen haben.

Auch wenn Chuck sie nicht direkt gefragt hatte, ob sie denn überhaupt mit ihm hierher ziehen wollte, tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass es sein innigster Wunsch gewesen sein musste.

Und deswegen war er jetzt bestimmt am Boden zerstört, verbarrikadierte sich und ignorierte ihre Anrufe.

Ein Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen, als sie schließlich bei dem kleinen Haus stehen blieb, das ihr Freund zur Zeit bewohnte.

Zwar war sie noch nie hier gewesen, aber verfehlen konnte man es ja wirklich nicht.

Auf dem verbeulten Briefkasten prangte mit großen Buchstaben der Name 'Shurley'.

Chuck musste schon seit längerem seine Post nicht mehr kontrolliert haben, da sich die Briefe und Zeitungen mittlerweile schon auf dem Boden um den Briefkasten herum stapelten, da ansonsten kein Platz mehr war.

Allgemein wirkte das Haus verlassen und fast schon unheimlich.

Es brannte kein Licht und auch sonst deutete nur die hässliche Gardine darauf hin, dass hier jemand wohnen könnte.

Becky überkam plötzlich ein ganz ungutes Gefühl.

Vielleicht war Chuck ja gar nicht mehr hier?

Langsam stieg die junge Frau die Stufen zu der großen Eingangstür hinauf.

Neben der Klingel klebte auch das Namensschild 'Shurley'.

Das war doch wohl ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass er immer noch hier wohnte, oder?

Wahrscheinlich machte der Autor gerade wieder eine seiner schwierigen Phasen durch und schottete sich deshalb so ab.

Das musste es sein...

Trotz allen zitterte Beckys Hand ein wenig, als sie auf die Klingel drückte und ein lautes Leuten durch den Eingangsbereich hallte.

Danach herrschte Stille...

Becky wartete eine Minute, jedoch schien sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür nichts zu rühren.

„Chuck?"

Sie klopfte etwas energischer, als eigentlich beabsichtigt auf das Holz, von dem sich mittlerweile der helle Überlack löste und abblätterte.

Probeweise griff sie nach der Klinke und erschreckte ein wenig, als die Haustür sofort aufsprang und nach innen schwang.

Ihr Blick fiel somit ungehindert in den dunklen Flur, der ein wenig spärlich eingerichtet war und ihr wehte auch ein unangenehmer Duft, eine Mischung aus Alkohol und altem Essen, entgegen.

Scheinbar war hier schon länger nicht mehr gelüftet worden.

„Chuck, bist du zu Hause?"

Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, weshalb sie sich einmal räusperte und einen nur sehr zögerlichen Schritt über die Türschwelle machte.

Ein kurzer, vergewissernder Blick über die Schulter, aber die Straße war nach wie vor menschenleer.

Becky versuchte so flach wie möglich zu atmen, da der Geruch von Sekunde zu Sekunde unerträglicher zu werden schien.

Trotzdem schloss sie die Haustüre wieder hinter sich, da sie es nicht riskieren wollte doch noch die Blicke von neugierigen Nachbarn auf sich zu ziehen.

Nachdem nun auch die Straßenbeleuchtung nicht mehr hereinscheinen konnte, war es verdammt finster in dem Hausflur.

Becky tastete nach dem Lichtschalter, jedoch gab der nur ein leises 'Klack' von sich und sonst passierte nichts.

„So ein Mist..."

Vorsichtig ging sie ein paar Schritte weiter , wobei ihre Schuhe regelrecht in dem Teppichboden zu versinken schienen, ehe sie ein leises Knirschen hörte.

Wage konnte sie zu ihren Füßen Glassplitter erkennen, und als sie ihren Blick Richtung Decke wandern ließ, wurde auch klar, weshalb das Licht vorher nicht angehen wollte.

So wie das aussah hatte sich die Glühbirne wohl in einen Splitterhaufen verwandelt.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein... Chuck? Hör auf mich zu verarschen... Wo steckst du?"

Nervös biss sich die junge Frau auf die Unterlippe und ihr Herz schlug ihr mittlerweile bis zum Hals.

Normalerweise war ihr Freund ja nicht gerade der Typ für solche makabren Scherze.

Zwar hatte er eine wirklich blühende Fantasie, aber die ließ er dann doch eher in seinen Büchern aus.

Langsam tastete Becky sich weiter, vorbei an einer heruntergekommenen Küche, bis sie schließlich an der Türe, die scheinbar ins Wohnzimmer führte, angekommen war.

Becky schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, was sie augenblicklich später bereute, als sie laut zu husten anfing, aber es war ein Reflex.

Die Tür hing mehr schlecht als recht in den Angeln und gab den Blick auf ein heilloses Durcheinander frei.

Überall lagen Blätter, Bücher und zerstörte Möbel kreuz und quer.

Es sah aus wie nach einem Erdbeben... oder wie auf einem Schlachtfeld.

Vorsichtig stieg Becky über ein umgestürztes Regal, und wäre beinahe dabei zu Boden gegangen.

Sie stolperte einige Schritte in den Raum.

Ihre Knie zitterten so stark, dass sie Angst hatte gleich umzufallen und so hielt sie sich an der Couchlehne fest.

Das war wohl das einzige Möbelstück, dass noch unangetastet zu sein schien.

„Chuck..."

Nun war es mehr ein Flüstern.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie von alldem hier halten sollte.

Ihr Blick huschte über die vielen Zeitungen, Magazine und Papieren, die auf dem Boden lagen.

Sie glaubte sogar einen beachtlichen Stapel Pizzakartons in einer Ecke ausmachen zu können.

Die großen Fenster glichen nur noch Löchern in der Wand, da sich keine Glasscheiben mehr darin befanden und dem Zimmer somit kein Schutz mehr vor dem Wetter bot.

Den Nachbarn war das hier wahrscheinlich noch nicht aufgefallen, weil sich das Wohnzimmer auf der Rückseite des Hauses befand.

Man hatte nur einen freien Blick auf einen weitläufigen Garten, der eher einem Paradies für Unkraut glich.

Selbst wenn es den Nachbarn aufgefallen wäre... scheinbar interessierte es hier sowieso niemanden, was außerhalb der eigenen vier Wände so vor sich ging.

Becky lehnte sich schwerfällig gegen die Couch.

Zumindest war die Luft hier ein wenig besser, jedoch kam es ihr trotzdem so vor als könnte sie einfach nicht genug Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen befördern, da ihr ein wenig schwindelig wurde.

Das alles hier konnte einfach nichts gutes verheißen!

Chuck war nicht hier...

Wer weiß, wie lange er schon weg war.

Und so wie das aussah ist er bestimmt nicht freiwillig gegangen.

Was sollte sie denn jetzt nur machen?

Die Frau strich sich durch die Haare und wandte sich wieder der Wohnzimmertüre zu.

„Oh mein..."

Die Worte blieben ihr regelrecht im Hals stecken.

Ihr Mund stand offen, jedoch kam kein Laut mehr über ihre Lippen.

Es war etwas völlig anderes, wenn man so etwas live und in Farbe zu Gesicht bekam, als wenn man lediglich darüber las.

Die Symbole kamen ihr nicht bekannt vor, jedoch hatte sie eine ganz dunkle Ahnung, was es damit auf sich haben könnte.

Aber, was ihr wirklich den Rest gab, war der dunkle Farbton in dem die Symbole an die Wand gemalt worden waren.

Sie hatte so etwas schon öfter mal im Fernsehen gesehen.

Psychothriller, Horrorfilme...

Sie liebte so etwas.

Aber das hier...?

Das war Blut...

Eine ganze Menge Blut...

Becky musste ein paar Mal schlucken, als ihr Magen sich plötzlich umdrehte und sie Angst hatte sich gleich vor ihre Füße zu übergeben.

Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, WESSEN Blut sie da gerade anstarrte, jedoch hallte immer wieder Chucks Name durch ihren Kopf.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen griff sie in ihre Handtasche und beförderte schließlich ihr Handy wieder hervor.

Es gab nur noch einen, an den sie sich wenden könnte.

Wenn er ihr und vor allem Chuck nicht helfen konnte, dann konnte es niemand!

* * *

**IN BETWEEN**

„_Nun... das Leben kann so grausam sein..."_

_Der ältere Mann war an das Krankenbett getreten, als Jensen keinerlei Anstalten gemacht hatte ihn anständig zu begrüßen._

_Normalerweise war das nicht seine Art, aber...  
Wenn Gabriel wirklich Recht hatte und Zachariah hinter dieser ganzen 'Entführung in eine parallele Welt' Geschichte steckte, dann hatte Jensen keinen Grund irgendwelche Nettigkeiten auszutauschen._

_Warum sollte er auch?  
So viel wie er über den Engel wusste, konnte er gewiss nicht auf ein gemütliches Pläuschchen und schon gar nicht auf Nettigkeiten hoffen._

_Allerdings hatte er Zachariah in dieser Beziehung scheinbar unterschätzt._

_Mit einem mitleidigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, streifte der Engel fast schon zärtlich über die blasse Wange des Schlafenden._

„_Lassen Sie das!"_

_Jensens Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse. _

_Es war so als könnte er selbst die Berührungen spüren, jedoch ließ sich der Engel nicht weiter von ihm beirren, sondern fuhr unbehindert fort._

„_Im einen Moment ist man auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Karriere, alle lieben und verehren einen, und man glaubt nichts könnte einen zu Fall bringen und zack..."_

_Ein Klatschen vermischte sich mit dem monotonen Piepgeräusch und den Schluchzern, die durch den Raum hallten._

_Der Kopf des Schlafenden ruckte zur Seite, als ihn die Hand des Engels schmerzhaft traf._

„_... im Nächsten schafft man es nicht einmal mehr einen Fuß vor den Anderen zu setzen. Eine grausame Welt... finden Sie nicht?"_

_Die Augen des Schauspielers hatten sich geweitet und er starrte den Älteren fassungslos an._

_Seine Wange fühlte sich an, als hätte sie Feuer gefangen und er war sich sicher, wenn er mit seinen Fingern darüber streifen würde, dann würde sie sich ganz heiß anfühlen._

„_Kein Grund sich aufzuregen... Das ist nicht gut für Ihr Herz!"_

_Erst jetzt bemerkte Jensen, dass das monotone Piepen eine ganze Spur schneller geworden war._

„_Sie müssen wissen. Ich bin auf Ihrer Seite... Ich kann Sie nur allzu gut verstehen. Auch ich war auf dem Höhepunkt meiner Karriere, alle verehrten mich und ich war die rechte Hand des größten Erzengels, den Gott jemals geschaffen hatte, bis..._

_Tja bis mir die undankbare Aufgabe zu Teil wurde, mich der Winchesters anzunehmen."_

_Jensens Blick schweifte über seine Frau und Jared, die nach wie vor in der Ecke des Krankenzimmers saßen, jedoch zeigten sie natürlich keine Reaktion._

_Sie konnten weder ihn wahrnehmen, noch diesen durchgeknallten Engel, der sich gerade in Rage redete._

„_Diese kleinen haarlosen Affen, die doch wirklich glauben, sie könnten den großen Stein, den sie ins Rollen gebracht haben wieder aufhalten. Diese verdammten Winchesters, die mir alles genommen haben... Es ist einzig und alleine Michael zu verdanken, dass ich..."  
„Buhuu... Lauf doch zu Daddy!"_

_Jensen erschrak selbst darüber, wie energisch seine Stimme klang, als er den Engel in seinem Redefluss unterbrach._

_Scheinbar steckte doch mehr von Dean Winchester in ihm, als ihm momentan lieb war..._

_Eigentlich müsste er nur zu gut wissen, dass es ungesund war, sich mit solchen Arschlöchern wie Zachariah anzulegen._

_Immerhin hatte Dean schon Einiges einstecken müssen, wenn es zu einer Konfrontation insbesondere mit diesem Engel gekommen war._

_Wahrscheinlich lag es einfach nur daran, dass er in den letzten Stunden viel zu viel durchgemacht hatte und langsam aber sich vollkommen die Kontrolle über sich verlor, dass er so unbedacht reagierte._

_Bei dem Blick den er dafür von Zachariah bekam, musste Jensen einmal trocken schlucken und er räusperte sich leise._

„_Was wollen Sie von mir?"_

„_Nun... Ich denke das wissen Sie! Immerhin sind Sie doch ein so kluger, junger Mann... Ich möchte doch meinen bei weitem klüger als so mancher Winchester"_

_Zachariah ließ sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf den leeren Stuhl nieder und schlug die Beine übereinander._

_In seiner Stimme schwang ein ironischer Unterton mit, was das voran gegangene Kompliment wieder vollkommen zunichte machte._

_„Die Lage in der Sie sich momentan befinden ist ziemlich... ungünstig, Mr. Ackles."_

_Jensen folgte dem Blick des Engels, der selbstzufrieden auf das blasse Gesicht des Schlafenden starrte und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Inneren breit._

„_Ich weiß nicht, was Sie..."_

„_Menschen sind einfach zu zerbrechlich, wie eine Porzellanfigur. Es genügt schon ein kleiner Sturz, ein freier Fall! 'Daddy' hat vergessen diesen haarlosen Affen das Fliegen beizubringen und ohne Flügel ist die Landung äußerst schmerzhaft, nicht wahr?"_

_Der Schauspieler biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihn die Erinnerungen an seinen Arbeitsunfall zu übermannen drohten._

_Die Schmerzen, die er gefühlt hatte waren unbeschreiblich gewesen. _

_So etwas wollte er nie wieder durchmachen müssen._

„_Sehen Sie sich doch einmal an, was aus Ihnen geworden ist." _

_Zachariah beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne und hatten seinen Blick nun starr auf Jensen gerichtet, ganz so als wollte er sicher gehen, dass ihm keine Gefühlsregung entging.._

„_Gefangen in einer Traumwelt... und selbst wenn Sie wieder erwachen sollten, sind Sie auf ewig zur Regungslosigkeit verdammt. Sie sind nur noch eine leblose Puppe... nichts weiter."_

_Jensen ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, da er bemerkte, wie sie unkontrolliert zu zittern begannen._

„_Die Ärzte werden Ihnen nicht helfen können. Das sind nur nichtsnutzige Menschen, die keine Ahnung von wahrer Heilung haben. Jedoch... Wie ich schon sagte. Ich bin auf Ihrer Seite. Ich bin hier um Ihnen zu helfen!"_

_Unweigerlich wich Jensen einen kleinen Schritt zurück. _

„_Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort!"  
„Ah... Keine Sorge... Sie werden Ihre Meinung nochmal überdenken... Ich habe nämlich ein Angebot für Sie, das Sie bestimmt nicht abschlagen werden!"_

* * *

**NOW – SIOUX FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA**

„Becky, nun beruhige dich doch. Ich verstehe ja gar kein Wort!"

Sam warf seinem älteren Bruder einen finsteren Blick zu, der ihm nur amüsiert zuzwinkerte.

Natürlich machte Dean sich wieder darüber lustig, dass die ganzen Freaks sich lediglich bei dem jüngeren Winchester meldeten, wenn sie in der Klemme steckten – oder in Beckys Fall, erneute Anzeichen vom Misery-Syndrom zeigten.

Das war mal wieder zu typisch.

Jedoch überkam Sam augenblicklich das schlechte Gewissen.

Becky war bestimmt ein ganz nettes Mädchen, wenn man es schaffte über all die schlimmen Macken einmal hinweg zu sehen.

„Sam... bitte..."

Die wehleidige Stimme tat ihm in den Ohren weh und er war kurz davor das Handy ein Stück weit weg zu halten.

„Es... es geht um..."

Die junge Frau schaffte es gar nicht den Satz zu beenden, da sie scheinbar viel zu aufgewühlt war.

„Ruhig. Alles okay... Becky, du..."  
„Sam... du verstehst nicht! Es geht um Chuck! Er... er ist... Hier ist überall Blut und... bitte... du musst mir helfen!"

Die Augen des jüngeren Winchester weiteten sich ungläubig und das Lächeln, das auf Deans Lippen prangte verblasste allmählich, als er merkte, dass es scheinbar schlechte Nachrichten gab...

* * *

tbc...


	12. A Beautiful Lie

**Kapitel 12: A Beautiful Lie**

* * *

**NOW**

Der Donner hallte so laut durch das leerstehende Gebäude, dass es sich wie eine gewaltige Explosion anhörte.

Die Wände und der Boden schienen zu wackeln, bevor das Grollen endlich wieder leiser wurde und man nur noch die trommelnden Geräusche, die der starke Regen verursachte, hören konnte.

Der Blitz, der dem Ganzen voraus gegangen war, hatte für einen kurzen Moment die beiden Gestalten in ein gleißendes Licht getaucht und lange Schatten an die Wände gezaubert.

Nun war der Raum wieder erfüllt von einer schwarzen, undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit, zumindest für menschliche Augen.

Gabriel konnte die Umrisse seines Bruders nur allzu deutlich ausmachen, wie er starr und regungslos vor ihm stand.

Er selbst musste sich schwer atmend mit dem rechten Arm an der Wand abstützen, um nicht einfach umzufallen, was unter anderem an seinem gestörten Gleichgewichtssinn lag.

Sowohl seine Jacke, als auch das Hemd darunter war an seiner linken Seite völlig zerrissen und gab den Blick auf eine klaffende Wunde frei.

Seine andere Hand hatte sich auf die schmerzende Stelle gepresst, was nicht sonderlich viel brachte, da das Blut trotz allem, warm und schmierig zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch strömte.

Das war allerdings nicht einmal das Schlimmste.

Selbst aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er das schwache, blaue Leuchten erkennen, das seine Gnade ausstrahlte, als sie gemeinsam mit dem Blut aus seinem Körper heraus sickerte.

Das sah nicht gut aus... aber Gabriel würde sich das niemals eingestehen.

Ein trockenes Lachen kam über seine Lippen.

„Was ist los mit dir? War das etwa schon alles, Großer?"

Die Stimme des Blonden triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

Raphael ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken. Lediglich seine Schultern verspannten sich und der Griff um das Engelsschwert wurde noch eine Spur fester, so dass die Fingerknöchel sich zu einem hellen Braunton verfärbten.

Ansonsten zeigte der Engel keinerlei Regung.

„Ich wäre vorsichtiger, Bruder."

Raphael hob das Schwert ein Stück an, wodurch der Blick des Kleineren unweigerlich auf das dunkle Blut – sein eigenes – fiel, das an dem glänzenden Metall haftete und langsam von der Spitze in Richtung Griff rann.

„Die Jahre als heidnischer Gott scheinen dir nicht gut bekommen zu sein. Du bist ganz schön überheblich geworden..."

Gabriel schnaubte leise und versuchte sich so galant wie möglich etwas aufzurichten.

Seine Rippen protestierten und eine Schmerzenswelle jagte durch seinen Körper, jedoch ignorierte er das gekonnt.

„Obwohl... Du warst ja schon immer ein ungezogenes, anmaßendes Kind, nicht wahr?"

„Du verletzt meine Gefühle, Bruderherz... Willst du damit etwa sagen, ich wäre das schwarze Schaf der Familie?"

Die Finger des blonden Engels krallten sich in den Stoff seiner Jacke, als er tief Lust holte und seine Lungen sich schmerzhaft ausdehnten.

Trotzdem schaffte er es ein belustigten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen und ein keckes Grinsen auf seine Lippen zu zaubern.

„Ich denke diese Position ist momentan schon vergeben!"

„Nun, mag sein... allerdings gibt es nur wenige Engel, die es wagen dem Himmel den Rücken zuzukehren um sich wie eine kleine Ratte zu verstecken. Noch weniger maßen es sich an sich als eine lächerliche Gottheit auszugeben... Wie hast du dich nochmal genannt?"

Das Grinsen auf Gabriels Lippen wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

„Trickster!"

Die Stimme war urplötzlich hinter dem Rücken des dunkelhäutigen Engels aufgetaucht.

Raphael wirbelte so schnell herum, dass er nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnehmen konnte, wie das Bild des Blonden vor ihm verblasste und die Halluzination schließlich vollständig verschwand.

Gabriel lehnte unbeeindruckt mit verschränkten Armen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Der Name ist Trickster..."

Raphaels Augen weiteten sich.

Wie hatte er das gemacht?

Wie hatte er...

Ein überraschtes Keuchen kam über die Lippen des Erzengels, als er schließlich die henochischen Symbole entdeckte, die neben Gabriels Oberkörper an der Wand prangten.

Das dunkle Blut lief gemächlich an dem rauen Putz hinab.

Raphael machte schon Anstalten sich in Bewegung zu setzen, als der Kleinere die Hand hob und ihm somit Einhalt gebot.

Die Finger glänzten rot, was erklärte wie das Blut an die Wand gelangt war.

„Ich fürchte die lächerliche Gottheit hat dich soeben mächtig verarscht."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Raphael sich zu einer richtigen Gefühlsregung hinreißen ließ, als er ein unbeherrschtes Schnauben von sich gab.

Diese verdammte Ratte wagte es doch wirklich ihn vorzuführen.

„Nun... Es war wirklich schön dich wieder zu sehen, Bruder, aber unsere nette, kleine Unterhaltung ist somit leider beendet!"

Mit diesem Worten klatschte die Hand des blonden Erzengels auf die noch feuchte Wandbemalung und ein gleißendes Licht erfüllte den Raum.

Dieses Mal folgte jedoch kein lautes Donnergrollen.

Lediglich der wütende Schrei Raphaels hallte durch den Raum, ehe er gemeinsam mit der Lichtflut verschwand und Gabriel mit dem trommelnden Regengeräusch alleine zurück blieb.

* * *

**IN BETWEEN**

„_Das soll Ihr ach so tolles Angebot sein? Das kann ja wohl nicht Ihr Ernst sein..."_

_Jensen starrte den Engel ungläubig an und wusste nicht was er von alldem halten sollte._

_Zachariah hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit endlich von dem Krankenbett entfernt und stand nun einige Schritte neben Danneel und Jared, die von alldem natürlich keine Kenntnis nehmen konnten._

_Das sorgte nicht unbedingt dafür, dass sich Jensen ein wenig entspannen konnte._

_Im Gegenteil... _

_Die Nähe des Engels zu seiner Frau beunruhigte ihn._

„_Oh... das ist mein voller Ernst!"_

_Ein warmes Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Älteren, allerdings erreichte es die kalten, grauen Augen nicht und konnte Jensen somit nicht täuschen._

„_Ich biete Ihnen hier eine einmalige Möglichkeit!"_

Der Blick des Engels wanderte wieder in Richtung Bett und das Lächeln verschwand von seinen Lippen.

_Dort war er wieder..._

_Dieser mitleidige Gesichtsausdruck._

_Jensens Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen und er schaffte es nicht länger den Engel anzusehen._

„_Oder wollen Sie etwa wirklich den Rest Ihres Lebens... so verbringen?"_

_Der Schauspieler gab ein widerwilliges Schnauben von sich._

„_Das ist keine Möglichkeit, die Sie mir hier bieten!"_

_Jensen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, was ihm ein trügerisches Gefühl der Sicherheit gab. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, jedoch starrte er nach wie vor auf den Boden._

„_Das ist Erpressung... nichts weiter..."_

_Der Engel hatte sich so schnell bewegt, dass Jensen unweigerlich zusammen zuckte, als er wie aus dem Nichts genau vor seinem Blickfeld auftauchte._

_Diese tonnenschwere Hand hatte ihren Weg wieder auf die Schulter des Dunkelblonden gefunden und sorgte dafür, dass er sich nicht mehr vom Fleck rühren konnte._

_„Oh... Übertreiben Sie da nicht ein wenig! Ich lasse Ihnen doch die freie Wahl..."_

_Zachariah beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne, so dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen schon fast berührten. Die linke Hand des Engels schloss sich um Jensen Kinn und zwang ihn somit seinen Kopf zu heben und direkt in die kalten Augen zu blicken._

_Jensens Finger krallten sich daraufhin in seinen Oberarmen fest nur um irgendeinen Halt zu finden, der nicht auf dem Engel vor ihm beruhte._

„_Ein 'Nein' genügt schon und ich werde Sie in Ihre heile Welt zurück schicken, wenn es das ist, was Sie wollen. Ich werde sogar dafür sorgen, dass Sie aus dem Koma wieder erwachen. Sie werden Ihre Freunde wieder sehen, Sie werden wieder bei Ihrer Frau sein und... Sie werden den Rest Ihres Lebens als Krüppel verbringen. Keine Kontrolle über Ihren Körper, hilflos und gefangen. Das verspreche ich Ihnen."_

_Jensen biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schloss die Augen nur um nicht mehr in das grausame Gesicht des Engels sehen zu müssen._

„_Oder aber... Ihre Antwort lautet 'Ja'..."_

Der heiße Atem streifte über Jensens Wangen und sorgte dafür, dass er versuchte sein Gesicht wegzudrehen, jedoch hinderte ihn der feste Griff des Engels daran.

„_Ein einfach, kleines, unbedeutendes 'Ja'... Sie werden als gefeierter Held aus dieser ganzen Geschichte hervor gehen und was noch viel wichtiger ist... Sie bekommen Ihr altes Leben zurück, ganz so als wäre nichts geschehen, als hätte es diesen kleinen Unfall niemals gegeben. Sie können sogar Ihrer erbärmlichen Arbeit weiter nachgehen... Ein Happy End in allen Punkten..."_

_Jensen atmete einmal zittrig ein und öffnete schließlich seine Augen wieder._

_Sein Blick wanderte über das unbarmherzige Gesicht des Engels, bis er schließlich über die breite Schulter seine Frau und Jared ausmachen konnte, die mittlerweile gemeinsam neben dem Krankenbett saßen._

_Danneel starrte auf die piependen Geräte und wagte es scheinbar nicht einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Schlafenden zu werfen, wohingegen Jareds Hand auf dem zugedeckten Oberschenkel lag und behutsam einige Falten glatt strich._

_Alleine der Gedanke an ein Happy End war schon zu verlockend und ließ Jensens Herz ein wenig schneller schlagen..._

„_Und... wie lautet Ihre Antwort?"_

* * *

**NOW – SIOUX FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA**

„Nein! Nein! Und nochmals NEIN..."

Der ältere Winchester gab ein missbilligendes Schnauben von sich.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und baute sich vor seinem Bruder auf, was allerdings nicht sonderlich viel brachte, da er trotz allem ein gutes Stück kleiner als der Jüngere war.

Was musste dieser Kerl auch so verflucht groß sein?

„Sie ist deine durchgedrehte Freundin verdammt nochmal, wieso muss ich dann..."

„Dean... Ich werde Bobby hier helfen und du..."

„Aber sie hat dich angerufen und nicht mich... und sie..."  
„Das ist doch echt kindisch...Wie alt bist du? 5?!"

„Ich will aber nicht..."  
„Haltet endlich die verdammte Klappe... IHR IDIOTEN!"

Bobby rollte energisch um den alten Schreibtisch herum und wäre dabei beinahe an der Ecke hängen geblieben.

Diese beiden Jungs würden ihn irgendwann noch ins Grab bringen und das war ein beachtlicher Rekord, wenn man bedachte mit was für grässlichen Monstern und Kreaturen Bobby es sonst so zu tun hatte.

Nun standen Sam und Dean vor ihm wie zwei Kinder, die mit eingezogenen Köpfen auf ihre Standpauke warteten und sonst kein Wässerchen trüben konnten, was den älteren Mann innerlich zum Schmunzeln brachte.

Manchmal glaubte Bobby, dass doch noch mehr von den beiden kleinen Jungs in ihnen steckte, die er vor so vielen Jahren kennen gelernt hatte, als er für möglich hielt.

„Jetzt reicht es aber! Was ist bloß los mit euch?"

Castiel, der das Ganze schweigend mit angesehen hatte, lehnte an einem der Regale und wusste scheinbar nicht so genau, was er von all dem halten sollte.

Er sah ein wenig verwirrt aus, hatte den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt und sein Blick ging zwischen den Winchesterbrüdern immer wieder hin und her.

Schließlich wandte er sich Bobby zu, der ihn auffordernd ansah.

„Na los... nimm diesen Nichtsnutz mit und seht zu, dass ihr etwas über diesen Propheten rausbekommt. Sam... du bleibst hier und hilfst mir bei der Suche nach eurer Beschwörungsformel!"

Auf den Lippen des jüngeren Winchester breitete sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen aus und es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass er seinem älteren Bruder die Zunge herausstreckte, was er allerdings zu Bobbys Erleichterung nicht tat.

Dean hingegen setzte schon zu einem heftigen Widerspruch an, wobei sich seine Unterlippe schmollend nach vorne schob.

„Keine Widerrede, verdammt nochmal!"

Bobby zog sich die Kappe von seinem Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand einmal übers Gesicht.

Diese Idioten raubten ihm wirklich noch den letzten Nerv.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er mit ansehen, wie Castiel sich neben Dean aufstellte und zu ihm beugte, was dafür sorgte, dass Deans gemurmelter Protest endlich verstummte und sich die beiden schließlich mit einem Flügelschlagen in Luft auflösten.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen kam über Bobbys Lippen, allerdings wusste er nur zu gut, dass er diese Ruhe leider nicht lange genießen konnte.

So war es schon immer gewesen...

* * *

**NOW**

Gabriels Herz machte einen unangenehmen Aussetzer, als er in dem Hotelzimmer auftauchte und den Schauspieler nicht wie angenommen auf dem Sofa, oder gar im Bett ausfindig machen konnte.

Seine Hand presste sich nach wie vor auf seine schmerzende Seite und vor seinen Augen verschwamm immer mal wieder die Sicht.

Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr eine Wunde von einem Engelsschwert zugefügt bekommen und mit einem Mal fiel ihm wieder ein wie beschissen das doch war.

Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie seine ganze Kraft gemeinsam mit seiner Gnade aus seinem Körper heraus sickerte ohne dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte.

„Jensen?"

Die Stimme des Erzengels zitterte leicht, da er es nicht fassen konnte, dass der Schauspieler scheinbar wirklich weg war.  
Sein Blick blieb schließlich an der rosanen Maoam Packung hängen, die neben dem kleinen Couchtisch auf dem Boden lag und die er noch vor wenigen Stunden bei Jensen zurück gelassen hatte.

Verdammter Mist aber auch...

Schließlich wandte Gabriel sich ganz ab und zog bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot scharf die Luft ein.

„Jensen!"

Die regungslose Gestalt sorgte dafür, dass sein klares Denkvermögen sich für einen kurzen Moment verabschiedete und eine unbedachte Reaktion hervorbrachte, obwohl er doch genau wusste, dass er seine schwindenden Kräfte nicht unnötig verbrauchen sollte.

Obwohl der dunkelblonde Mann nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt, regungslos auf dem kalten Fliesenboden lag, teleportierte Gabriel sich lieber in das kleine Badezimmer, anstatt zu ihm zu laufen, wie jeder normale Mensch es getan hätte.

Seufzend kniete er sich neben den Schauspieler und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter um ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken zu drehen.

Auf der Schläfe des Mannes prangte eine unschöne Platzwunde, die nur noch schwach blutete, jedoch bestimmt für höllische Kopfschmerzen sorgen würde.

Die Haut des Schauspielers war unnatürlich blass, was zur Folge hatte, dass die Sommersprossen, die sich unregelmäßig über Nase und Wangen des Mannes verteilten, dem Engel regelrecht entgegen leuchteten.

Auf Jensens Stirn hatten sich einige Schweißperlen gebildet.

Ansonsten konnte Gabriel keine äußerlichen Verletzungen ausmachen.

„Hey... Jensen?"

Behutsam übte der Erzengel ein wenig mehr Druck auf die Schulter des Mannes aus und schüttelte ihn leicht.

Viel Erfolg zeigte das jedoch nicht.

Sanft streifte er mit den Fingern über die blasse Wange des Dunkelblonden und tätschelte sie schließlich sogar.

Jedoch zeigte der Angesprochene keinerlei Reaktion.

Nicht einmal ein Wimpernzucken oder ein widerwilliges Stöhnen.

Gar nichts...

Lediglich das kaum sichtbare Heben und Senken seines Oberkörpers deutete darauf hin, dass er noch lebte.

Vielleicht hatte Zachariah ihn hier wirklich gefunden und hatte irgendetwas mit ihm angestellt, hatte ihn verletzt... oder...

Der Erzengel wollte gar nicht so genau darüber nachdenken.

Vielleicht war Jensen ja auch einfach nur unglücklich gestürzt und somit verwundeter als es jetzt den Anschein machte...

Gabriel wagte es allerdings nicht seine heilenden Fähigkeiten ein weiteres Mal bei Jensen anzuwenden um diese These zu testen.

Das Risiko war einfach zu groß, immerhin würde er dann zu viel von seiner Gnade verbrauchen und das konnte er sich definitiv nicht leisten.

Momentan verließ diese wertvolle Kraft nämlich lieber in Form von einer zähen, leuchtenden Masse seinen Körper und schwächte ihn somit von Minute zu Minute mehr.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er sich noch auf den Beinen halten konnte und wenn er erst einmal zu kraftlos war, würde es noch schwerer werden Jensen zu helfen.

Gabriel atmete tief durch und seufzte schließlich ergeben.

Er gab es ja nur ungern zu, aber er brauchte Hilfe.

Dringend...

Leider war die Liste der Verbündeten erschreckend kurz – was bestimmt nichts neues war - und bot somit nur eine Möglichkeit...

Zugegeben... eine sehr abwegige Möglichkeit, aber wie hieß es so schön?  
Not machte ja bekanntlich erfinderisch!

* * *

**NOW – SIOUX FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA**

„Sam... Ich denke ich habe hier etwas gefunden!"

Bobbys Stimme klang ein wenig heiser, was wahrscheinlich an dem allgegenwärtigen Schlafmangel des älteren Mannes lag.

Vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein ganzer Stapel an Pergamenten, die ein heilloses durcheinander bildeten in dem sich nur noch Bobby zurechtfinden konnte.

Jedoch lag ein einzelner großer Papierbogen über allen anderen und schien momentan die volle Aufmerksamkeit des ehemaligen Automechanikers für sich zu beanspruchen.

Er blickte nicht einmal auf als der jüngere Mann neben ihn trat und über seine Schulter hinweg einen Blick auf das Schriftstück warf.

Das war ein ganzer Haufen an henochischer Zeichen und Sam konnte damit leider nicht sonderlich viel anfangen.

Er wusste, dass Bobby mittlerweile einiges zu deuten wusste, aber die würden wohl oder übel auf Castiels Rückkehr warten müssen um den Text vollständig übersetzen zu können.

Wie gerufen erklang auch schon ein leises Flügelschlagen hinter ihnen.

Sams Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben, da Dean und Castiel bestimmt nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde weg gewesen waren.

Entweder hatte Becky einen falschen Alarm gegeben und das alles war nur ein verzweifelter Versuch gewesen um Sam wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen, oder aber sie hatten schon ausschlaggebende Hinweise finden können und hatten ihre Spurensuche deshalb vorzeitig beendet.

„Dean, Cas... wieso seid ihr..."

Die Worte blieben Sam regelrecht im Halse stecken, als er sich umdrehte und plötzlich in das Gesicht eines blonden Erzengels starrte, der knapp hinter Bobbys Rollstuhl stand.

Die Augen des Winchesters weiteten sich fassungslos und ein leises irritiertes „Gabriel?" kam über seine Lippen, da er zu mehr gerade nicht imstande war.

Sein Blick wanderte über das ungewohnt ernste Gesicht.

Scheinbar hatte der Engel einige unangenehme Begegnungen hinter sich gebracht, zumindest sah er ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

Schließlich fiel Sams Blick auf den schlaffen Körper, der regungslos in den Armen des Blonden lag und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er, dass irgendetwas gewaltig schief gegangen war.

Immerhin sah das nur allzu sehr nach seinem Bruder aus.

Jedoch...

Nein... er war schon einmal darauf hereingefallen, aber dieses Mal war er sich hundertprozentig sicher...

Das war nicht Dean.

Sams Augen wurden noch eine Spur größer, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Das war... dieser mysteriöse Schauspieler...

Aber... wieso tauchte Gabriel gerade hier mit Jensen auf den Armen auf?

„Verdammter Mist!"

Bobby hatte sich so gut es ging in seinem Rollstuhl umgedreht.

Zwar konnte er nicht wissen, wer dieser Engel war, jedoch erkannte er Dean – oder in diesem Fall Doppelgänger-Dean – nur allzu genau und er war über dessen Verfassung alles andere als erfreut.

Gabriels Finger, die bei näherer Betrachtung verdammt blutig aussahen, krallten sich regelrecht in die blasse Haut des Schauspielers.

Es sah fast so aus als kostete es ihn alle Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte Jensen in den Armen zu halten, obwohl das für einen Engel doch eigentlich kein Problem darstellen sollte.

Und schließlich wurde Sam auch erst richtig bewusst, dass Jensen lediglich in Shorts bekleidet mehr schlecht als recht in Gabriels Armen hing.

Was zum...

„Überraschung..."

Das war das Einzige, was der blonde Erzengel von sich gab, ehe seine Augen sich unnatrülich verdrehten und er gemeinsam mit Jensen zu Boden ging...

* * *

tbc...


	13. From Yesterday

**Kapitel 13: From Yesterday**

* * *

**NOW**

Becky kauerte sich in die Ecke der Couch, so dass ihre Hüfte sich gegen die Armlehne presste.

Sie hatte die Füße auf die Sitzfläche gezogen, wobei es ihr egal war, dass ihre Straßenschuhe alles andere als sauber waren und somit Abdrücke auf dem hellen Polster hinterlassen würden.

Aber wen sollte das jetzt noch stören?

Wer war denn schon hier außer ihr, der dieses ganze Chaos mit ansehen musste.

Sie konnte nicht anders als auf die blutige Wand zu starren.

Es war wie einer dieser schrecklichen Unfälle, an denen man langsam vorbei fuhr.  
Man wusste genau, dass einen ein unschöner Anblick erwarten würde, aber trotz allem konnte man den Blick doch nicht abwenden.

Seufzend zwang sich die junge Frau ihre Augen zu schließen und versuchte gleichmäßig ein und auszuatmen um ihren schnellen Herzschlag endlich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Komm schon Becky... alles gar nicht so schlimm..."

Ihre Stimme klang für ihre eigenen Ohren völlig fremd.

Zittrig, brüchig, zweifelnd...

„Alles wird gut... Diese ganze Unordnung hier hat gar nichts zu bedeuten... Und... das Blut... das ist auch..."

Sie schaffte es nicht den Satz zu beenden, da sie urplötzlich eine Berührung an ihrer Schulter spüren konnte.

Eindeutig eine Hand... Finger, die sich in dem Stoff ihrer Jacke gekrallt hatten und sie somit unbarmherzig festhielten.

Der Satz, den sie eigentlich zu Ende sprechen wollte um sich zu beruhigen, endete nun in einem hohen, angsterfüllten Schrei.

Wenn die Nachbarn das nicht mitbekommen hatten, dann wusste sie auch nicht mehr weiter...

Jedoch...

Diese Gegend hatte vorhin nicht so ausgesehen, als ob sich Nachbarn für irgendetwas anderes als ihr eigenes Leben interessieren würde.

Becky schlug verzweifelt um sich und versuchte sich aus dem festen Griff zu befreien.

Ihre Arme ruderten unkoordiniert durch die Luft.

Sie schien mehr Glück als Verstand zu haben, da sie trotz allem ihr Ziel traf.

Ein ersticktes Stöhnen und Fluchen vermischte sich mit ihren Geschrei und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich noch mehr zur Wehr setzte.

Das war eindeutig eine männliche Stimme.

Ein weiteres Mal schlug ihre Hand mit voller Wucht in das Gesicht ihres Angreifers, allerdings hielt ihn das nicht davon ab sie weiter festzuhalten.

Oh mein Gott!

Sie würde sterben!

Sie würde auch als Blutfleck an der Wand enden.

So wie Chuck...

Sie würde...

„BECKY!"

Die junge Frau hielt nur langsam in ihrem hysterischen Anfall inne, auch wenn sie das mehr Überwindung kostete, als sie später jemals zugeben würde.

Vorsichtig drehte sich die Blondine um und warf schließlich einen Blick über ihre Schulter in das Gesicht eines älteren Mannes.

Eines äußerst gut aussehenden Mannes, wenn man einmal von der geröteten Wange absah, wo Beckys Hand mit einem klatschenden Laut vor wenigen Sekunden gelandet war.

Aber das...

„D... Dean?"

Der genervte Gesichtsausdruck des Älteren wurde noch intensiver, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Ja verdammt nochmal... Wen hast du denn hier sonst erwartet? Chucky die Mörderpuppe?"

Die Hand verschwand schließlich von Beckys Schultern, wobei sie nun, da sie auch wusste zu wem sie gehörte gerne auch an Ort und Stelle hätte bleiben dürfen.

Allerdings legte Dean sie lieber an seine eigene, pochende Wange und fuhr sich über die schmerzende Stelle, wobei sich sein Gesicht leicht verzog.

„Scheiße... Tut mir ja echt wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich nicht Sam bin, aber deswegen musst du mir trotzdem noch lange keine reinhauen..."

„D... das war keine Absicht... Aber was erwartest du, wenn du dich einfach so an mich ran..."

Und schon wieder schaffte es die junge Frau nicht ihren Satz zu beenden.

Dieses Mal jedoch lag es eher daran, dass ihr einfach die Stimme weg blieb, als sie den älteren Mann entdeckte, der schräg hinter Dean stand und in dem chaotischen Zimmer etwas verloren wirkte.

Beckys Mund klappte ein wenig auf und schnappte dann wieder zu, was ihr den lachhaften Ausdruck eines Fisches verlieh, der verzweifelt an Land nach Luft schnappte.

Deans Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben, während er irritiert die blonde Frau dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich von der Couch erhob und Castiel dabei unentwegt unverhohlen anstarrte.

Das war fast schon unheimlich.

Vor allem, da sich der Engel davon nicht einschüchtern ließ, sondern Becky vielmehr genauso intensiv zurück anstarrte.

Dean schnaubte leise...

War er hier im falschen Film, oder was ging ab?

Er war ja Castiels unnachgiebigen Blick schon gewohnt, aber musste er das jetzt auch bei Anderen anwenden?

Er dachte immer, dass er der Einzige war, der diesem Starren ausgesetzt wurde...

Wobei Dean bei näherer Betrachtung die angespannten Schultern und verkrampften Hände des Engels ausmachen konnte, die eindeutig darauf hindeuteten, dass er sich in dieser Situation alles andere als wohl fühlte.

Er sah aus als hätte er den Stock, den er sonst auch schon im Arsch hatte, noch weiter drin stecken, wenn das überhaupt möglich war...

Auf Beckys Lippen hatte sich mittlerweile ein anrüchiges Lächeln ausgebreitete, wobei das bei ihr schon eher an Besessenheit erinnerte.

Sie wollte sich gerade an Dean vorbei drängen, als sich der größere Mann einfach in ihren Weg stellte und sich regelrecht vor ihr aufbaute.

Der Blick auf den anderen Mann mit dem Trenchcoat wurde ihr somit versperrt und sie gab ein unwilliges Stöhnen von sich.

„Becky..."

Deans Stimme hatte einen warnenden Unterton, jedoch ließ sich die Angesprochene davon bestimmt nicht einschüchtern.

„Was denn? Willst du mich deinem zugegeben äußerst umwerfenden Freund denn nicht vorstellen? Ich wollte nur höflich sein..."

Der Größere rollte nur genervt mit den Augen.

Becky beugte sich ein wenig zur Seite, so dass sie den dunkelhaarigen Mann wieder hinter Deans breitem Rücken erspähen konnte und winkte ihm mit einem übertriebenen Augenzwinkern zu.

„Hi..."

Die blauen Augen des Mannes verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sein Kopf neigte sich ein wenig zur Seite, während auf seiner Stirn kleine Fältchen sichtbar wurden. Es sah ganz so aus, als würde er angestrengt versuchen ihre Geste zu deuten und nicht wirklich auf einen grünen Zweig kommen.

Schließlich schien er für sich entschieden zu haben, dass es wohl das Beste war, wenn er einfach antwortete.

„Hallo... Rebecca Maria Rosen..."

Die Augen der jungen Frau weiteten sich ungläubig.

Woher kannte dieser Kerl ihren vollständigen Namen?

Ihre Eltern waren wohl oder übel die Einzigen, die davon wussten und selbst sie nannten sie schon seit Jahren nur Becky.

Das war einfach unmöglich.

Und irgendwie machte es sie auch ein wenig wütend.

Wer... oder wohl eher was war dieser Typ?

FBI Agent oder Geheimdetektiv konnte sich ja wohl getrost abhaken, wenn der Kerl mit den Winchestern zusammen arbeitete.

Sie richtete sich wieder auf, so dass ihr Blick wieder auf Dean gerichtet war und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Was soll das? Wer ist dieser komische Kerl? Woher weiß er..."

„Becky... Komm schon, beruhige dich. Das ist nur Castiel. Er ist ein..."  
„... Engel!"

In die Augen der Frau trat ein entzücktes Funkeln und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, während sie andächtig an Dean vorbei einen weiteren Blick auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann warf.

Natürlich...

Wieso war ihr das nur nicht sofort aufgefallen?  
Sie hatte zwar alle neuen Kapitel, die Chuck geschrieben hatte bereits im Vorfeld vor der Veröffentlichung gelesen, aber nun diesem göttlichen Geschöpf wahrhaftig gegenüber zu stehen...

Das war nochmal etwas ganz anderes.

Vor allem, wenn dieser Engel auch noch so verdammt gut aussah.  
Chuck, dieser Mistkerl, hatte das in seinem neuen Buch mit keinem Wort erwähnt.

„Oh. Mein. Gott! Er ist DER ENGEL! Derjenige, der Dean aus den ewigen Qualen der Hölle befreite... Der ihn fest packte und der Verdammnis entriss... Der Alles für ihn aufgeben würde, weil er seinen Glauben in dem rechtschaffenen Mann gefunden hat, nachdem er den Glauben in Gott schier verloren hat und..."

Sie räusperte sich, als sich ihre Stimme vor Begeisterung schier überschlug.

Ihre Augen zuckten von Deans Gesicht, zu Castiels und wieder zurück, wobei sich auf ihren Wangen eine leichte Röte ausbreitete, als sie die mehr oder weniger entgeisterten Gesichtsausdrücke – vor allem seitens Dean – sah. Schließlich senkte sie schuldbewusst ihren Blick, was auch nicht um viel besser war, da sie somit auf den gutgebauten Oberkörper von Dean starrte.

Manchmal ging das Fangirl einfach zu sehr mit ihr durch, was zu äußerst peinlichen Situationen führte.

Aber was sollte sie denn machen?

Diese beiden waren einfach zu umwerfend zusammen... Ihre Gedanken wurden leider von Dean unterbrochen.

„Ja... ich fürchte, dass wir gerade von dem selben Engel sprechen... mehr oder weniger..."

Becky räusperte sich ein weiteres Mal und sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie sich Castiel daran machte die Wand zu inspizieren auf der sich diese komischen Symbole befanden.

Dean wandte sich mit einem letzten skeptischen Blick von ihr ab, ehe er sich zu dem Engel gesellte.

Die Finger des dunkelblonden Mannes fuhren langsam über das getrocknete Blut, das kleinere und größere Zeichen an der Wand bildete und ein Seufzen kam über seine Lippen.

„Er hat versucht einen, wenn nicht sogar mehrere, Engel zu vertreiben..."

Dean fuhr die Linie des unvollendeten Kreises nach, der die Symbole umgab und blieb schließlich bei einem henochischen Zeichen hängen, das nur halb fertig gezeichnet war.

„... allerdings hatte er nicht gerade viel Erfolg. Er hat es nicht einmal geschafft die Verbannungszeichen zu vollenden."

Castiel nickte leicht und sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum.

Die umgeworfenen Möbelstücke, die zersprungenen Fensterscheiben, das Blut...

„Was meinst du? Ob die Engel ihn angegriffen haben? Er ist doch nach wie vor der Prophet, oder?"  
„Er wird immer der Prophet bleiben... solange er lebt..."

Dean musterte den Engel kritisch von der Seite und sein Blick verfinsterte sich allmählich.

„Chuck lebt doch noch, oder? Ich meine, wieso sollten die Engel ihren eigenen Propheten töten... Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn, oder? Zudem ist da doch noch Raphael... Er würde doch niemals zulassen, dass jemand dem Propheten Schaden zufügt... oder?"

Castiel seufzte lautlos, wobei er sich dem größeren Mann wieder zuwandte.

Er starrte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen an, wobei er nicht ein einiges Mal blinzelte und schaffte es somit Dean das Gefühl zu verleihen, etwas falsches gesagt oder getan zu haben.

Allerdings wusste der Jäger es mittlerweile besser.

Das war einfach nur die Art und Weise, wie der Engel jemanden ansah.

Cas dachte sich nichts dabei... Er konnte gar nicht anders...

Unruhig verlagerte Dean das Gewicht von einem Bein auf das Andere, während er darauf wartete, dass der Engel ihm endlich eine Antwort geben würde.

„Cas?"  
„Es tut mir Leid, Dean..."

„Chuck geht es doch gut, oder?"

Castiel schloss kurz die Augen und seine Stirn kräuselte sich leicht, ehe er Dean ein weiteres Mal anstarrte.

Dieses Mal glaubte der Größere jedoch so etwas wie Bedauern in dem tiefen Blau erkennen zu können.

Das konnte kein gutes Zeichen sein...

„Ich kann die Seele von Chuck Shurley hier auf der Erde nicht mehr spüren... Ich fürchte er..."

Becky, die sich den beiden Männern vorsichtig genähert hatte, stieß ein leises Stöhnen aus und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Nein... er lügt! Chuck geht es gut! Ihm muss es gut gehen!"

„Becky!"

„NEIN!"

„Becky... bitte..."

Dean griff nach den Schultern der jungen Frau und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, obwohl ihn diese Nachricht selbst ziemlich nahe ging.

Allerdings machte Becky keinerlei Anstand auf ihn zu hören.

Sie starrte fassungslos auf die blutbeschmierte Wand und schüttelte vehement ihren Kopf.

Ganz so als könnte das irgendetwas ändern...

* * *

**THEN**

Chuck versuchte so schnell es ging vor dem größeren Engel zu flüchten.

Papiere und Magazine flogen durch die Luft, als er dabei den Couchtisch umstieß, um ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und dem Dunkelhäutigen zu bringen.

Sogar der Stapel mit den Pizzakartons wirbelte im hohen Bogen in eine Ecke des Wohnzimmers.

Es war eine ausweglose Situation...

Trotzdem wollte er auf gar keinen Fall kampflos aufgeben...

Niemals!

Chuck hatte diese rebellischen Gedanken noch nicht einmal zu Ende gebracht, als er auch schon das laute Zerbersten der Fensterscheiben hinter seinem Rücken hören konnte.

Glassplitter schossen wie Pistolenkugeln durch den Raum und es war reines Glück, dass er nicht von ihnen getroffen wurde.

Manch einer hätte sogar behauptet, dass sein Schutzengel ihm wohl gerade auf der Schulter saß und auf ihn aufpasste.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Chuck darüber wohl lachen können...

Nun aber bereitete ihm dieser Gedanke eine Gänsehaut, da sein sogenannte Bewacher gerade in seinem Wohnzimmer Amok lief und drauf und dran war ihn eiskalt umzubringen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du vor mir fliehen könntest?"

Raphael war wie aus dem Nichts vor seinem Blickfeld aufgetaucht und stand wie eine dieser gruseligen Steinstatuen in der Wohnzimmertüre.

Dadurch führte nun der einzige Weg in die Freiheit genau an dem Erzengel vorbei.

Chuck schaffte es gerade noch seine Schritte zu verlangsamen, bevor er mit dem regungslosen Körper Raphaels zusammenprallen konnte.

Seine Füße stolperten übereinander und er wäre beinahe zu Boden gegangen, allerdings griff Raphael in diesem Moment nach seinem Handgelenk.

Erst dachte Chuck wirklich der Engel würde ihm helfen sich abzustützen.

Im Nachhinein ein absolut dämlicher Gedanke...

Sein Gehirn kam scheinbar mit der Menge an Adrenalin, das durch seinen Körper schoss, nicht klar und war regelrecht benebelt.

Raphael wollte ihn alles andere als stützen.

Mit einem Ruck verdrehte er dem kleineren Mann den Arm, wobei das Handgelenk ein grässliches Knacken von sich gab.

Chucks Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen Schmerzensschrei und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse.

Seine Knie knickten einfach unter seinem Gewicht ein und so kauerte er schlussendlich vor dem Erzengel auf dem Boden, wobei Raphael nach wie vor sein lädiertes Handgelenk unnachgiebig umklammerte.

Als ob Chuck jetzt noch weglaufen würde...

Stöhnend sah er zu dem Dunkelhäutigen auf, der von hier unten noch viel größer und Angst einflößender wirkte.

„Bitte... Ich werde bestimmt nichts verraten... Ich werde..."

Ein Gurgeln kam über Chucks Lippen, als sich sein Mund plötzlich mit einer warmen, bitteren Flüssigkeit füllte.

Der metallische Geschmack sorgte dafür, dass sich der Magen des Propheten umdrehte und er ein Würgen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Hustend beugte er sich weiter nach vorne, zumindest so weit wie es Raphaels Griff erlaubte und spuckte auf den Fußboden

Das Blut spritzte bis auf die feinen, schwarzen Schuhe des Erzengels, der ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

„Wer seine Zunge hütet, bewahrt sein Leben..."

Chucks Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er ein weiteres Mal würgte.

Die Worte des Engels drangen nur gedämpft an sein Bewusstsein heran, da er viel zu sehr abgelenkt von dem Blut war.

Es fühlte sich fast so an, als hätte sich seine Zunge in seinem Mund verflüssigt...

Als wäre sie gar nicht mehr ein Teil seines Körpers, sondern viel mehr ein rohes Stück Fleisch, das sich langsam aber sicher in diese metallische, blutrote Flüssigkeit verwandelte.

Raphael beugte sich ein Stück weiter herunter und die Finger seiner anderen Hand schlossen sich um das Kinn des kleineren Mannes.

„Wer aber mit seinem Maul herausfährt, über den kommt Verderben!"

Ein neuer Schwall von Blut lief wie ein Sturzbach über die Hand des Erzengels, jedoch ließ er sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

Mittlerweile hatten sich die Tränen aus Chucks Augen gelöst und rannen ungehindert über seine Wangen, bis sie sich schließlich mit dem Blut vermischten.

„Das ist nur zu deinem Besten, kleines Vögelchen!"

In Chuck schien sich plötzlich etwas zu regen.

Er wusste nicht, was es war...

Vielleicht war es die angestaute Wut, dass er so verdammt Unterlegen war.

Oder die Angst hatte ihn so weit erfüllt, dass sie ihm zu übermenschlichen Kräften verhalf.

Oder aber... es war eine zweite Präsenz... ein schlafender Drache, der in seinem Inneren geweckt wurde.

Chuck wusste es nicht, jedoch strahlte sein Körper plötzlich eine unbändige Kraft aus, die in Form von gleißendem Licht eine Schockwelle durch den Raum zu jagen schien.

Regale und Schränkte wurden aus Verankerungen gerissen, beschriebene Papiere wirbelten durch die Luft, sogar Raphael wurde gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert als wäre er nur eines von den umherfliegenden Blättern.

Ohne den festen Griff des Erzengels, schwankte Chuck ein wenig, ehe er sich mit den Händen auf dem Boden abstützte und fassungslos vor sich hin starrte.

Was zur Hölle... oder Himmel... war nur gerade passiert?

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung fuhr sich der Prophet über die blutverschmierten Lippen und richtete sich ein Stück auf.

Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

Egal was da gerade auch immer geschehen war, es hatte ihm die Zeit verschafft, die er brauchen würde um gegen Raphael eine Chance zu haben.

Chuck tauchte seine Finger in die große Blutlache, die vor ihm auf dem Fußboden war und versuchte nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, dass das sein eigenes Blut war.

Vorsichtig kroch er auf Knien zu der Wand neben der Wohnzimmertüre – weiter würde er es sowieso nicht schaffen – und legte seine Hand auf die verputzte Mauer.

Er hatte oft genug darüber geschrieben, wie Castiel, Sam und Dean, ja sogar Anna, diese speziellen Symbole zeichneten.

Er hatte es in seinen Visionen mit angesehen.

Nun selbst in dieser Situation zu sein, war etwas völlig anderes.

Seine Hand zitterte so stark, dass er fürchtete keines der henochischen Zeichen zustande zu bringen.

Sein Blick schweifte immer wieder zu dem regungslosen Körper des Erzengels ab aus Angst, dass er jeden Augenblick wieder auf den Beinen stehen und ihm letztendlich den Rest geben würde.

Er durfte sich nicht weiter ablenken lassen.

Er musste es schaffen...

Er musste das einfach schaffen!

Chuck war gerade dabei den großen Kreis um seine halb fertigen Symbole zu zeichnen, als er plötzlich von hinten an der Schulter gepackt und hochgerissen wurde.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, seine Hände schlugen verstört um sich, und seine Füße versuchten Halt zu finden, jedoch half alles nichts.

Raphael hatte ihn wieder in seiner Gewalt.

Der finstere Blick des Erzengels war das letzte, was Chuck zu Gesicht bekam, ehe seine Welt von einer undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.

* * *

tbc...


	14. Oblivion

**Kapitel 14: Oblivion**

* * *

**NOW – SIOUX FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen krochen langsam über die alte Tagesdecke und feine Staubpartikelchen glitzerten wie Diamanten, als sie in der Luft durch die hellen Lichtstreifen flogen, die durch das Fenster in den Raum eindrangen.

Sam hatte für dieses Schauspiel gerade jedoch keinen Blick.

Seine Augen waren unverwandt auf das blasse Gesicht gerichtet, das als Einziges unter der Decke hervorlugte. Der restliche Körper war nur vage zu erkennen.

Ein dicker Verband wand sich um den Kopf des Schlafenden und bildete keinen großartigen Kontrast zu dessen heller Haut. Nur die Haare wirkten im Vergleich zu der weißen Bandage dunkler als sonst.

Die Gesichtszüge waren ungewöhnlich entspannt, was dafür sorgte, dass der Mann um einiges jünger aussah, fast schon jünger als Sam selbst.

Da fragte man sich wirklich, wer hier der ältere Bruder war.

Sams Augenbrauen zogen sich bei diesem Gedanken ein wenig zusammen und er wandte den Blick von dem anderen Mann ruckartig ab.

So ein Mist...

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich selbst wieder in Erinnerung rufen musste, dass dieser Mann dort NICHT Dean war, auch wenn er vielleicht auf den ersten Blick genauso aussah.

Jensen war nicht sein Bruder und er würde es auch nie werden, so viel stand fest!

Und doch fühlte er sich seltsam verbunden mit dem anderen Mann.

In seinem Inneren hatte sich genau die gleiche unbändige Sorge, die er sonst nur für Dean empfand, ausgebreitet, als er die regungslose Gestalt in Gabriels Armen gesehen hatte.

Ganz so als wäre es wirklich sein Bruder gewesen und nicht dieser mysteriöse Schauspieler, der so plötzlich in ihrem Leben aufgetaucht war.

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen lehnte sich Sam zurück, so dass sein Rücken bequem an der Stuhllehne ruhte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er nun schon neben dem Bett saß.

Es mussten bestimmt schon mindestens zwei Stunden vergangen sein.

Von Castiel und Dean – dem echten Dean! – hatte er immer noch nichts gehört und Gabriel hatte sich auch noch nicht gerührt seitdem er in Bobbys Wohnzimmer zusammengebrochen war.

Dem sonst so taffen Trickster schien es nicht sonderlich gut zu gehen, und das war eine gnadenlose Untertreibung.

Sam hatte nicht gewusst, was er davon halten sollte, als er eine stark blutende Wunde an dem blonden Erzengel entdeckt hatte.

Immerhin hatte er schon oft genug gesehen, wie sich Castiel selber geheilt hatte, da sollte diese belanglose Verletzung wirklich nicht das Problem sein.  
Doch dann hatte der jüngere Winchester dieses bläuliche Leuchten wahrgenommen, das unter all dem Blut schier untergegangen war.

Unwillkürlich musste Sam sich an das kleine Fläschchen zurück erinnern, in dem sich damals Annas Gnade befunden hatte. Dieses unheimliche leuchtende Flüssigkeit, die aus der Wunde heraus sickerte sah dem Flascheninhalt verdammt ähnlich. Das konnte einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten...

Notdürftig hatte er schlussendlich auch bei dem Erzengel einen Verband angelegt, obwohl er eigentlich zu 90 Prozent sicher war, dass das eine absolut sinnlose Aktion gewesen war.

Die Bestätigung dafür ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

Der Verband stoppte zwar allmählich die Blutung, aber das beängstigende Leuchten schien dadurch nur an Intensität zugenommen zu haben.

Sam wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tagesdecke ein leises Rascheln von sich gab.

Jensen hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht, so dass die Sonnenstrahlen ihn somit direkt im Gesicht trafen.

Die Augenlider zuckten leicht, was dafür sorgte, dass die dunklen, langen Wimpern schier die Wangenknochen des Mannes berührten.

Er rümpfte widerwillig die Nase, ganz so als würde ihn die Sonne kitzeln.

Schließlich ergab sich der Schauspieler seinem Schicksal.

Mit einem leisen Murren schlug er die Augen auf und Sam sah sich plötzlich zwei grünen Seelenspiegeln gegenüber, die ihn verschlafen musterten.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sich Jensens verschwommene Sicht ein wenig lichtete und er seine Umgebung und schließlich auch den jüngeren Mann, der neben dem Bett saß wahrnehmen konnte.

Mit einem überraschten Keuchen versuchte der Schauspieler sich aufzurichten.

„Was... Wo..."

Er schaffte es nur ein unverständliches Krächzen von sich zu geben.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich so schwer an, als wäre er auf das zehnfache angeschwollen und ein unangenehmes Pochen breitete sich hinter seiner Stirn aus.

Es war fast so wie ein schlimmer Kater, jedoch war sich Jensen ziemlich sicher, dass er gestern nichts getrunken hatte.

„Beruhige dich!"

Sam war näher an das Bett heran gerutscht und drückte den verwirrten Schauspieler wieder zurück in die weichen Kissen, so dass er entspannt an dem Kopfende des Bettes lehnen konnte.

„Du bist in Sicherheit."

Jensen schüttelte leicht den Kopf, was er schnell wieder bereute, als sich das Pochen zu einem nervtötenden Hämmern verstärkte.

Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen griff er sich an die Stirn und starrte den jüngsten Winchester ungläubig an, als er den weichen Verband fühlen konnte.

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was genau passiert war und vor allem wie er hier gelandet war...  
Das sah nicht nach dem Hotelzimmer aus, in das ihn Gabriel gebracht hatte.

Moment...

Gabriel...

Wo steckte dieser Kerl?

Und wie verdammt nochmal, war er hier hergekommen?

„Wie bin ich..."

Der Dunkelblonde musste sich räuspern, da seine Stimme ihm immer noch nicht so richtig gehorchen wollte. Jedoch schien Sam ihn auch so verstehen zu können.

„Gabriel hat dich hier her gebracht."

Der Jäger zeigte keine Gefühlsregung, jedoch konnte sich Jensen schon denken, dass er darüber nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein schien.

Die Winchesters waren mit dem Erzengel nicht gerade auf einer Wellenlänge, um es einmal freundlich auszudrücken.

Deshalb war Jensen darüber auch so überrascht gewesen, als er festgestellt hatte, dass Gabriel ihm zur Seite stand.

Und scheinbar hatte er ihn schon wieder gerettet... Wovor auch immer.

Nur dunkel konnte der Schauspieler sich noch daran erinnern, wie er in dem Bad des Hotelzimmers gestanden und eine gewaltige Panik ihn ergriffen hatte.

Und dann...

Nichts...

Absolute Schwärze.

Es war so als wollte man sich an einen Traum erinnern.

Je mehr man versuchte sich Einzelheiten ins Gedächtnis zurück zu rufen, umso verschwommener wurde alles, bis man sich schließlich an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern konnte.

„Was... was ist passiert?"

Sams Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er seufzte leise, während er die Arme vor seinem breiten Oberkörper verschränkte.

„Nun... eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass du mir diese Frage beantworten könntest!"

Irritiert starrte Jensen den jüngeren Mann an.

Er konnte hier gar nichts beantworten.

Seit er in dieser beschissenen Welt gelandet war, bestand sein Leben nur noch aus unbeantworteten Fragen!

Sam gab ein weiteres Seufzen von sich und stand schließlich von dem alten Holzstuhl auf.

Jensen musste den Kopf weit in den Nacken legen, um dem größeren Mann weiterhin ins Gesicht blicken zu könne.

„Du hast ganz schön was abbekommen. Du solltest dich noch ein wenig ausruhen und vielleicht kannst du dich dann auch wieder daran erinnern, was genau passiert ist!"

Der Dunkelhaarige wandte sich schon zum Gehen um, als Jensen ihn am Armgelenk packte und auffordernd ansah.

Mit einem fragenden Blick drehte der Jäger sich wieder um.

„Wieso fragt ihr nicht einfach Gabriel, was passiert ist? Er müsste doch wissen, was genau..."

Jensen vollendete den Satz nicht, als er den Gesichtsausdruck von Sam sah.

„Was ist los? Gabriel ist doch noch hier, oder? Du hast doch gesagt, dass er mich hier her gebracht hat."

„Ja... er hat dich hergebracht, aber..."  
„Was aber? Wo ist er? Ist er wieder verschwunden?"

Sams Augenbrauen zogen sich so weit zusammen, dass sich tiefe Falten auf seiner Stirn bildeten und er wandte den Blick von dem Schauspieler ab, so dass er knapp über ihm auf die weiße Wand starrte.

„Sammy?"

Jensens Griff um das Handgelenk des Jägers wurde eine Spur fester, als der Jüngere keine Anstalten machte ihm auf seine Frage zu antworten.

Der Spitzname war ihm ganz unbewusst über die Lippen gekommen, jedoch schien Sam sich darüber auch nicht sonderlich aufzuregen.

Im Gegenteil.

Der Größere biss sich lediglich auf die Unterlippe, ganz so als wollte er sich daran hindern zu viel zu verraten.

Schließlich wandte er sich resignierend an Jensen zurück.

„Er ist unten im Panikraum."  
„Was? Ihr... habt ihn eingesperrt? Wieso verdammt nochmal?"

„Wir können ihm nicht trauen und er..."

Jensen schnaubte widerwillig und ließ Sam nicht die Chance auszusprechen.

„Ich weiß du wirst mir nicht glauben, aber ich denke wirklich nicht, dass er gefährlich ist! Er hat mir geholfen. Und das nicht nur einmal!"  
„Du verstehst nicht ganz... Es geht nicht nur darum, ihn wegzusperren, so dass wir ihn im Auge behalten können!"  
„Sondern? Worum denn noch?"

„Darum ihn zu beschützen! Gabriel hat ziemlich was abbekommen und es sieht nicht gut für ihn aus..."

Der Griff des Schauspielers löste sich, so dass Sam sich befreien konnte und seinen Arm aus der Reichweite von Jensen bringen konnte.

„W...was?"

„Ich... denke nicht, dass er das überstehen wird!"

* * *

**THEN – HEAVEN, GARDEN OF EDEN**

Chuck wusste nicht, wie lange er nun schon festsaß.

Zeit hatte hier anscheinend nicht die gleiche Bedeutung wie auf der Erde, denn – so viel stand schon mal fest – dort befand er sich nicht mehr.

Sekunden schienen hier zu Stunden zu werden und Tage glichen Monaten.

Alles bewegte sich irgendwie zähflüssiger.

Egal ob nun die Zeiger seiner Armbanduhr, seine eigenen Arme und Beine oder die Wolken am Himmel, die er durch die Decke hindurch sehen konnte.

Die Halle, in der er zu sich gekommen war, war riesig, einfach nur überwältigend. Nicht einmal die vier langen Tische, die sich hier befanden und reichlich mit Speisen gedeckt waren, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, schafften es sie auszufüllen.

Ganz am Ende stand ein weiterer Tisch quer an dem einige größere Stühle standen und über ihm schwebten Kronleuchter, die vermutlich an der Decke befestigt waren, obwohl sich Chuck da nicht so ganz sicher war, da die Decke nicht wirklich vorhanden war.

Vielmehr wirkte es so als gäbe es gar keine Zimmerdecke, da man bei einem Blick nach oben ungehindert in den Himmel sehen konnte. Nicht einmal ein Glasdach war dort!

Wenn Chuck es nicht besser wüsste, dann hätte er gesagt, dass das hier verdammt nach der sogenannten 'Großen Halle', dem Speisesaal aus einem ganz bestimmten Jugendbuch aussah, aber wahrscheinlich spielte ihm sein Verstand da gerade nur einen Streich.

Außer natürlich Dumbledore kam gleich um die Ecke... Wirklich gewundert hätte ihn das auch nicht mehr.

Und das wäre auf jeden Fall eine willkommene Abwechslung gewesen, noch dazu, da Chuck ein heimlicher Fan dieser bekannten Bücherreihe – insbesondere von dem etwas eigensinnigen Schulleiter – war.

„Eine interessante Vorstellung, die Sie da haben, Chuck Shurley!"

Erschrocken zuckte Chuck zusammen und drehte sich so schnell um, dass er ein wenig ins Schwanken geriet.

Hinter ihm stand der leibhaftige Dumbledore...

Zumindest war das der erste kurze Schreckmoment, der dafür sorgte, dass seine Wahrnehmung durcheinander geriet.

Soweit er wusste war Dumbledore nämlich alles andere als ein dunkelhäutiger Mann, der zwar schon graue Haare vorweisen konnte, aber ansonsten keinen langen Bart hatte und der auch nicht in langen Gewändern steckte, sondern eher einem Hausmeister glich – zumindest was die Kleidung anbelangte.

„W... was?"

Der ältere Mann machte eine ausladende Bewegung, so dass es aussah als wollte er versuchen die ganze Halle mit seinen Armen zu umschließen.

Ein anerkennendes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„Diese Darstellung hier. Wirklich sehr beeindruckend!"

„Ah... ha?"

Chucks hatte die Augenbrauen so weit nach oben gezogene, dass sie fast schon seinen Haaransatz berührten.

Fragend sah er den etwas größeren Mann an und wusste nicht, was er von alldem halten sollte.

„Die Meisten sehen eine Halle, die mehr einem Thronsaal gleicht, oder sie sehen einen Garten, ihr persönliches Paradies... Aber ein Speisesaal... Das ist selbst mir neu!"

Der Dunkelhäutige zwinkerte ihm belustigt zu, ehe er sich an einen der vier Tische setzte und seinen Blick andächtig über die verschiedenen Gerichte schweifen ließ.

Als er bemerkte, dass Chuck keine Anstalten machte, sich zu ihm zu setzen, wies er auffordernd auf den Platz ihm gegenüber.

„Setzen Sie sich doch! Wenn Sie hier schon so ein Festmahl zaubern, dann sollten wir das nicht verkommen lassen."

„Ähm... Ich... Okay..."

Irgendwie konnte man diesem komischen Kerl nichts abschlagen.

Man musste ihn einfach sofort ins Herz schließen und so machte sich Chuck daran umständlich über die Sitzbank zu klettern, bis er dem mysteriösen Mann gegenüber saß.

„Entschuldigung, aber... ich glaube, ich verstehe immer noch nicht so ganz, was sie meinten."

„Ich meinte, dass Sie etwas essen sollten, bevor es kalt wird!"

Der Mann schöpfte etwas von der dampfenden, duftenden Suppe aus einer großen Schüssel und füllte den Teller damit, der vor Chuck stand.

Erst jetzt bemerkte der Prophet, was für einen Hunger er hatte, allerdings war jetzt wirklich nicht die richtige Zeit um ans Essen zu denken.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und starrte den älteren Mann unverwandt an, ganz so als würde er dadurch die gewünschten Antworten bekommen.

„Nein... Das war nicht wirklich die Frage... Was meinten Sie damit, als Sie sagten, dass das eine interessante Darstellung wäre? Die Meisten sehen einen Thronsaal, oder einen Garten? Was bedeutet das?"  
„Es bedeutet, dass dieser Raum ganz alleine Ihren Vorstellungen entspricht!"

„Meinen Vorstellungen? Vorstellungen von was?"

Der dunkelhäutige Mann griff, nachdem er sich selbst etwas von der Suppe in seinen eigenen Teller gegeben hatte, nach einem silbernen Löffel.

Schon wieder lag dieses anerkennende Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Ihren Vorstellungen von dem Garten Eden natürlich. Von Gottes Thronsaal!"

Es klang so als würde der Ältere über das Wetter sprechen, als wäre das absolut nichts Außergewöhnliches.

Chucks Mund jedoch klappte auf und ein entgeisterter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht.

Das war ja wohl ein Witz!

„Oh das ist alles andere als ein Witz, Chuck Shurley."

Der Mund des Propheten klappte noch ein Stück weiter auf, falls das überhaupt möglich war.

„W... wie haben Sie das gemacht? Können Sie Gedanken lesen?"

Chucks Gesichtsfarbe glich momentan eher einem der Geister aus seinem Lieblingsjugendbuch. Er war bleich wie die Wand.

Wahrscheinlich saß er hier gerade einem übernatürlichen Gedankenleser gegenüber, der zuerst die Suppe und dann ihn verspeisen würde.

„Sie haben wirklich eine blühende Fantasie! Aber das brauchen Sie wohl auch als Buchautor... Ich kann Sie beruhigen. Ich hatte nicht vor Sie zu verspeisen..."

Der ältere Mann hob den Löffel an und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, was dafür sorgte dass doch wieder ein bisschen Farbe in Chucks Gesicht zurückkehrte, wenn auch nur in seine Wangen, die unangenehm brannten.

„Wie machen Sie das?"

„Sagen wir einfach, ich bin ein guter Zuhörer!"

„Aber... Das ist ein wenig beängstigend, um ehrlich zu sein! Können Sie... das nicht abstellen?"

„Abstellen?"  
„Ja... unterbinden, aufhören! Ich finde das beunruhigend, wenn Sie durch meine Gedanken stöbern!"

Chuck reichten schon die ganzen Visionen, die er vom Himmel zugesandt bekam. Da wollte er nicht auch noch irgendeinen komischen Kerl in seinem Kopf haben. Egal wie freundlich dieser Typ nun war...

„Nun... dann haben wir allerdings ein kleines Problem!"

Der Ältere legte den Löffel mit einem leisen Klirren in den mittlerweile leeren Teller und schob ihn ein Stück zur Seite, ehe er die Hände wie zum Gebet faltete und vor sich auf die Tischplatte legte.

Fragend musterte Chuck den andern Mann an.

„Warum? Sie müssen meinen konfusen Gedanken nicht lauschen und ich bin wieder beruhigter. Ich denke das ist eine eindeutige Win-Win-Situation!"  
„Wenn ich Ihren Gedanken nicht mehr lauschen darf, dann wäre das eine sehr einseitige Unterhaltung!"  
„Was? Wieso...?"

Der ältere Mann griff sich an den Hals und deutete schließlich mit einem bedauernden Blick auf Chuck.

„W... was..."

Chucks Mund bewegte sich. Er formte die gewohnten Laute mit den Lippen, er dachte die Worte, während er sie aussprach... oder eher... während er sie NICHT aussprach.

Erst jetzt wurde es ihm bewusst.

Die Worte verließen nie seine Lippen, schon das ganze Gespräch über... Kein Laut kam aus seinem Mund, seine Stimmbänder wurden nicht in Schwingungen versetzt, nichts dergleichen.

Die Unterhaltung war von Anfang an einseitig gewesen, zumindest was die Stimmen anbelangte die in der Halle zu hören waren.

Nur der ältere Mann sprach seine Worte laut aus.

Das Blut in Chucks Adern schien zu gefrieren, als er sich an die letzte Begegnung mit Raphael zurück erinnerte.

Was hatte sein Schutzengel ihm noch gesagt?

'Wer seine Zunge hütet, bewahrt sein Leben... Wer aber mit seinem Maul herausfährt, über den kommt Verderben!'

Sein Leben war nach wie vor bewahrt – immerhin war er der Prophet – und doch war das Verderben über ihn gekommen, wenn auch in einer anderen Form, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte...

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, was man Ihnen angetan hat!"

Chuck versuchte sich weitestgehend zu beruhigen, allerdings fiel ihm das alles andere als leicht.

Der Hunger war ihm vergangen. Alleine schon der Geruch der Suppe sorgte dafür, dass sich sein Magen umdrehte.

Schließlich richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf den älteren Mann.

Das Bedauern war nicht aus dessen Augen gewichen und Chuck wusste insgeheim, dass die Entschuldigung aufrichtig war.

Trotzdem...

Wer war dieser Kerl?  
Wenn er im Thronsaal Gottes war, oder wie auch immer dieser Ort hier nun hieß, dann bedeutete das, dass dieser Typ ein Engel war...

„Wie unhöflich von mir... Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt."

Der dunkelhäutige Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

Chucks Gesicht verzog sich jedoch zu einer Grimasse. Das war wirklich unheimlich, wie dieser Kerl seine Gedanken las.

„Mein Name ist Joshua."

* * *

**NOW – SIOUX FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA**

„Lass mich los verdammt nochmal!"

Jensen versuchte sich gegen den festen Griff zu wehren, allerdings hätte er genauso gut versuchen können sich aus der Umklammerung eines Schraubstockes zu befreien.

Mit einem frustrierten Schnauben musste er einsehen, dass seine Kräfte einfach nicht ausreichten und so sank er gegen den warmen Oberkörper des größeren Mannes und stellte jegliche Gegenwehr ein.

Sonderlich weit war er nicht gekommen.

Sie standen auf dem dunklen Flur, knapp vor der Treppe, die nach unten ins Erdgeschoss führte und an dessen Ende nun Bobby auftauchte und einen skeptischen Blick zu ihnen nach oben warf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?"  
„Ja... alles... prächtig!"

Sam war ein wenig außer Atem, was zumindest einen kleinen Erfolg für Jensen darstellte.

Nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass Gabriel schwer verletzt im Panikraum vor sich hin vegetierte, hatte der junge Winchester gar nicht so schnell schauen können, da war der Schauspieler regelrecht aus dem Bett gesprungen und hatte sich an ihm vorbei gedrängt.

Weit war er wie gesagt leider nicht gekommen.

Der Jäger hatte ihn schnell eingeholt, was mitunter an Jensens schlechtem Gleichgewichtssinn lag, der durch die Kopfwunde beeinträchtigt wurde.

Es hatte ausgesehen, als hätte er ein paar Bier zu viel zu sich genommen, als er aus dem Zimmer gewankt war und so war es nicht schwer gewesen ihn zu stoppen.

„Gar nichts ist prächtig!"

Jensen versuchte sich zur Seite zu drehen um über seine Schulter hinweg einen Blick auf Sam zu werfen.

Allerdings lockerte der Größere seinen festen Griff nicht, wodurch der Schauspieler dazu gezwungen war stur geradeaus zu blicken.

Also starrte er Bobby vorwurfsvoll an, als ob der ältere Mann in dem Rollstuhl in irgendeiner Weise für seine momentane Lage verantwortlich war.

Dem ehemaligen Automechaniker wurde das Ganze scheinbar zu bunt, da er sich mit einem Augenrollen umdrehte und wieder in dem Wohnzimmer verschwand.

Als ob das Jensens Stichwort gewesen wäre, setzte er erneut zum Sprechen an.

„Nun lass mich endlich los!"  
„Nein, das werde ich erst, wenn du dich beruhigt hast. Sei doch vernünftig."

Ein Schnauben war alles was der Jäger dafür erntete.

„Wieso willst du nicht verstehen, dass du ihm nicht helfen kannst?"

„Ha... Und wieso willst du nicht verstehen, dass ich es wenigstens versuchen muss, verdammt nochmal? Das bin ich ihm schuldig..."

Jensen sackte noch ein wenig mehr gegen Sam ohne es wirklich zu wollen, aber vor seinen Augen drehte sich mittlerweile alles.

Er versuchte das zwar nicht zu beachten, genauso wie die Übelkeit, die sich langsam seine Speiseröhre hoch kämpfte, allerdings konnte er seine Beine, die sich wie Wackelpudding anfühlten nicht ignorieren.

„Bitte..."

Jensen wurde mittlerweile nur noch von dem Größeren aufrecht gehalten.

„Bitte... Sammy..."

Resignierend atmete der Jäger tief durch.

Sein einer Arm wanderte von Jensens Oberkörper zu seiner Hüfte, während seine andere Hand sich das Handgelenk des kleineren Mannes schnappte und dessen Arm über seine Schulter zog, so dass er Jensen nicht mehr umklammerte sondern ihn vielmehr stützte.

Sam murmelte leise vor sich hin, was verdächtig nach '… zwei von der Sorte... das hält doch keiner aus... wieso immer ich?' klang.

Jensen beschwerte sich nicht darüber, da ihm der größere Mann die Treppen hinunter half und es ganz so aussah als würden sie den Weg zum Panikraum einschlagen.

Da konnte man das leise Stänkern getrost ignorieren und ein triumphierendes Lächeln machte sich auf Jensens Lippen breit.

Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er dem Erzengel nicht doch irgendwie helfen konnte...

* * *

tbc...

An Chili loves you

Ich hoffe deine Klausuren sind gut gelaufen ^^ Freut mich, dass du wieder ein freier Mensch bist xD

Ich musste bei deinem Reviews voll schmunzeln, vor allem mit Becky... Was meinst du, wieso ich die Gute hier eingebaut habe? Ich bin auch so ein kleines Fangirl und ich wäre auch am liebsten Beckys Best Buddy *hehehe* Ich find sie soooo lustig... das Mädchen is einfach klasse!  
Mal schaun, was sich da noch so für lustige Szenen ergeben... Vor allem mit Cas und Dean... Das dürfte noch amüsant werden!

Ich hoffe es hat gefallen...  
glg Jaywalker


End file.
